A Simple Request
by FluffyandKagome
Summary: A sweet,orphaned genetically changed kit with a hate for his abusive older brother gone rogue.A stalker detective/businessman.A cute little girl with a grown temper.Friends who care..sometimes,& an unknown pheonix yet to rise from the dust.AU.Kag/Sess.
1. Action

**Yes, Yes. I have returned from the depths of Groundedness to being you another peice of my horrible butchering of InuYasha & Co...which I do not own, as you might have guessed. LOL... alotta people didnt like my ending to Undefined Power, but I can't/will not change it. I am however, still mulling over the epilogue I have yet to write.lol. Umm...lets see. As you can see, this story is called A Simple Request & it is yet another Sess/Kag., also another AU. Author universe, alternate universe...same difference. Another thing that humored me was a review left by an Anonnymous persona...lol i had no clue rumiko whatever was a girl...shows you how much i fiend over stuffes. Well, this story is only for when I have writers block until i finish ASL...which is A Sinner's Love...for those who havent known or seen about. or whatever. I'm grounded from the Comp(supposedly) until June...so expect updates even less. All because of my stupid math teacher... something Kagome and I have in common...we suck at math...Well..math is fairly easy...just algebra and beyond is completely stupid.**

**Well..Read it and Weep a river!**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

_Trust can lead to one's death or save their lives.Hold your allies close but your enemies closer. Hold the ones you love and trust even closer, for one day, they could be taken away from you. Trust is an envious emotion. It can be used rightfully and it can be abused. One day, they may come stab you in the back, and as your lying in your own pool of blood wondering why, you take your deep, last breath and smell their last emotions towards you. Then you smile at yourself for your own foolishness_"-Citrus( from **_MY_** story on..fictionpress... name is kinda weird...but oh well). lol

* * *

A Simple Request

_**Summary**_-

_**Kagome's little brother and two other children are kidnapped in an attempt to make a distraction behind a distraction, but Kagome is the only one who can save him. Along the way, she meets a private investigator who will help her find him at the cost of her older brother. Alternate Universe.**_

Chapter 1- Action

A passionate swirl of colors danced on her face, each lighting the usual pale skin tone of the young woman hidden in the shadows. Her face lit up a soft baby blue, accenting the odd cyan eyes that glowed prettily in the utter darkness. She had managed to wedge herself out of the tight-knit sea of human and some demon bodies of flesh. Some smelled surprisingly pleasant and clean, some had too much cologne or perfume, and the other smells that assaulted her delicate senses simply made her want to gag.

With a silent, annoyed suck of her teeth, the young woman shoved electric blue streaked, jet black hair behind a slightly pointed ear and folded her arms. It was going to be impossible to get through these lesser beings without dragging any unwanted attention. She felt someone watching her closely and whipped her head sharply behind her. Even though it was only darkness, the woman was sure she had seen something move. Something strongly vibrated in the back pocket of her black jeans and she nearly missed a deflating condom heading her way. "The immaturity of people." She thought rolling her uniquely colored eyes.

She snorted and unfolded her arms from her baby blue halter top and removed the blue razor cell phone from her back pocket. Glancing at the time, she realized she was running late and swore under her breath. Not caring who saw, her body levitated to the ceiling with rapid speed and the inhuman girl made a silent escape not noticing the malicious set of red eyes gazing intently at her.

"What the hell took you so long?" a soft voice questioned rudely. "I was about to have that stupid pervert go in there and look for you." The young woman stared blankly into the piercing ice blue eyes burning into her and shrugged impassively.

"You know he would have gotten distracted by some pretty whore he spotted dancing." She replied adjusting her halter top with a quick movement.

"No way Miss Kagome,"A violet eyed man declared, "There is anything that could distract me from making sure you are alright." The young woman he referred to snorted and removed a blue hair band that had been sported on her wrist as a bracelet to tie her waist-length hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes as blue eyed male handed her the holster belt she had given him before she entered the building, "Give me my nines back and lets go to wherever you guys said we needed to be."

"Such feistiness for a female wearing black stiletto boots and empty holsters," the male with jet black hair male replied handing her two silver nine millimeter guns.

"Shut the hell up Kouga before I shoot your balls off." Kagome threatened placing the deadly heavy, cool pieces of metal in the holsters on her hips. "Now are you driving or is Miroku?"

"I shall drive Miss Kagome! Kouga has had a few drinks." Kagome stared into Miroku's violet eyes and tossed him her keys.

"You better be glad it is curfew for teens and I don't have my license." Miroku caught her keys and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The two walked through the club parking lot silently until they approached a sky blue PT Cruiser.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your Davidson," Kouga remarked as the headlights flashed after Miroku unlocked the car. "Shotgun!" Kouga exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes at his immaturity and climbed into the backseat then shut the door.

"I almost did until I remembered you guys wanted to meet me today." Miroku laughed and started up the car and before Kagome noticed, they were on the highway. "So where are we heading?"

"An old warehouse for a trade," Miroku responded taking an exit.

"Oh word?" Kagome replied, "You mean the one on Riverside?" Kagome glanced into the rearview to see Miroku nod.

"You guys have something on you? Or is someone waiting for us?"

"Ayame is waiting for us there."

"Sango with her?" Kagome interviewed excitedly.

"What the fuck are you 50 Cent tonight Kagome? What's with the twenty-one questions?" Kouga snapped irritably. Kagome jumped slightly at the unexpected response and gave an inhuman imitation of a growl.

"No, but something feels off." Kagome remarked as they pulled into the warehouse parking lot. "Jeeze that place is older than I remembered it looking like." Kagome glanced up at the old building after getting out of her car. Miroku locked the car and tossed Kagome back her keys. Kagome caught her keys and reattached the keychain to her belt loop then watched as Kouga's expression grew grim.

"I told them to meet me thirty minutes early. Something is most definitely off." Kagome glanced around slightly as the three walked towards the warehouse. The gravel crunched annoyingly under their feet rhythmically and Kagome paused after hearing an extra crunch. Her hand fell on her right gun and she removed it slowly.

"You guys packin?" She questioned placing her back against the warehouse. She heard their guns load and smirked. "Who are we 'possed to be makin this deal with any who?

"I don't know. He gave us this street nickname." Miroku responded.

"Well what was it?"

"God Ydoolb." Kouga answered. Kagome cursed as she spotted multiple red cars driving on the street in front of the warehouse.

"You idiots," she hissed while trying to open the warehouse door, "What does that spell backwards?"

"Bloody dog?" Miroku responded in question then smacked his forehead as the name clicked. Kagome gave up on the locked knob and gave the door a powerful kick. It opened instantly and Kagome quickly entered along with Miroku and Kouga on her heel. She sheathed her gun and closed the heavy door just as shots began to fire. Kouga pushed her out of the way and shoved a beam under the knob. She glanced at the back entrance to see Miroku doing the same to the other door. Kagome was shaken slightly as Kouga grabbed her arm and began pulling her up the creaking stairs.

"C'mon," he prodded as they met the third flight of stairs, "Souta would hang me by my balls if something happened to you."

"Well, setting up a false drug meeting with the enemy is a sure way to keep me safe." Kagome replied sarcastically, "And if they blow up, shoot up, or damage my car in anyway then _**I'm**_ gunna hang you by your balls!" Kagome growled dangerously at him. She heard the sound of breaking glass and looked behind her to see Miroku on their tail. They reached the seventh and last floor and hid behind some large crates in the second of the two large rooms.

"Did you see how many they had 'Roku?" Kouga questioned in a whisper.

"A shitload. I saw Naraku too." Kagome cursed under her breath and removed her hair from its ponytail.

"I expected InuYasha. Why the fuck did they bring their boss?"

"You didn't hint that we would bring _**OUR**_ boss's little sister did you?" Kouga questioned growling as well.

"Hell no, but everyone knows we're always with her and vice versa. I just can't imagine why Naraku would actually come, but it explains why he brought so much back up." Kagome's back pocket vibrated and she removed the blue razor again.

"Who is it?" Kouga and Miroku questioned together.

'I don't know, says private caller." Kagome answered ready to flip the phone open.

"Damn, just answer it." Kouga urged with an annoyed growl. Kagome sent him a glare and flipped open the phone the placed it to her ear.

"My, my dear Kagome…I know you are there. I wish to hear your pleasant voice. Can you please say something?" Kagome took a sharp breath and froze, nearly dropping the anorexic phone.

"How did you get this number?" She questioned the voice after releasing a shaky breath.

"I got it from your sweet elder cousin, but that is of no importance. I need you to come to me and surrender and then I shall promise not to hurt your friends." Kagome growled threateningly into the phone.

"Naraku, you are a fucking bastard!"

"Deal or no deal Demon Princess. I will await your arrival to the first floor. You have approximately three minutes before I send up the cavalry."

"What the hell do you need me for?" Kagome yelled into the phone. She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered.

"A simple request is all. I need a child and though you are untrained, you are quite powerful and a benefit of beauty. Onigumo and Muso shall see you on the seventh floor fairly soon." The dial tone rang in her ear and she closed the phone loudly with anger.

"Kouga, I need you to use your whirlwind and get Miroku and you the hell up outta here. I'll be fine because Naraku offered a deal to me." She shoved them to a nearby window and kicked the glass out.

"But Kagome-"Miroku protested.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but he won't hesitate to kill you guys so see if you can get a hold of Sango and Ayame while you're at it. They're our spies so I doubt Naraku or his men did anything to them." She released a small amount of her demonic aura as he heard heavy breathing coming closer. With a slight push, Kouga had slung Miroku on his shoulder and transformed into a gust of wind.

Kagome turned to face the opening of the room. She removed both of her guns from their holsters and gripped them tightly as she awaited the arrival of Naraku's men. One of whom she remembered as Muso, barged into the room and Kagome released the trigger, hitting him directly in the center of his forehead, which splattered his brains on the incoming Onigumo. Kagome didn't hesitate as she released the trigger on her unfired gun and smiled successfully when the bullet exploded into his neck artery.

She removed her vibrating cell phone once more and opened it after seeing the private caller sign again. "I do believe I just killed two of your most powerful men."

"Yes, it appears so my lovely. The fools. Well, I will retreat, but I leave my men here. Well, about ten of them will do. I have business to attend to elsewhere. You should have just agreed to my request Miss Kagome."

"Fuck you, you sick bastard!" Kagome yelled into the phone with a snarl.

"I am quite healthy Demon Princess, but I would like to fuck you eventually." Kagome growled in disgusts and hung up the phone then reloaded her weapons. She heard over forty footsteps pounding her way and cursed violently. She should have known the bastard was going to leave twice more than he stated. She cocked her guns and peeked behind the doorframe. She fired without looking, accurately striking someone's arm and smiled triumphantly as she stepped from the room and released multiple bull's-eye rounds. Kagome had slain half of Naraku's men when light amber eyes caught her own. She spotted his white hair at his mid back and nearly lost her balance. She cocked her guns and ducked behind a crate as shots were fired her way.

"Fuck off InuYasha!" She shouted peeking from the left of the table and killing five before ducking back to safety. She rolled to the right and fired several more precise rounds, killing the remaining four. She placed the now empty guns in their holsters and kicked the table down. InuYasha stood amongst the dead and wounded bodies of his comrades with a large smirk plastering his small, pointed face.

"You have got to be the sexiest killer I have ever seen." Kagome glanced at his empty hands then his baggy red sweats before picking up a heavy magnum from the cold hands of the fallen.

"Yes, well, I have to get the hell outta here, so…. You either move or I'll shoot."

"What would it look to my boss if I let a little blue bitch escape me?"

"The same it would look to my brother for not killing a bleeding dog." InuYasha nodded at her respectfully and Kagome lowered her weapon.

"There were twenty-one." He said unfolding his arms and beginning to walk away. Kagome's eyebrow rose in question and opened her mouth to interview him a sudden blow to the back of her skull sent lights to her eyes. She felt herself falling in slow motion and hit the hardwood floor barely hanging onto consciousness when she heard InuYasha speak again.

"You have to hit her again Kikyo, she's got demon in her." Kagome felt another painful jab to the back of her head and darkness consumed her vision and her senses stopped.

* * *

**Hope you guyses enjoyed :). I'll be typing up Chapter 4 of A Sinner's Love...**

**Love Ya'll...**

**Review please.. It's free and makes my grounded days go faster.**

_Mouse or SillY_


	2. Imprint

**Here you guys go :) Sorry it took so long..Alright... lol you guys know i had more to say then that...but my stepdad was hounded me about gettin off so...i had to make it short :P. I;m startin out the sequel(i know typin up alotta stuff) to UP...so look for it within this week.**

* * *

A Simple Request 

Chapter 2- Imprint

Kagome coughed as she began to rouse. She inhaled deeply as she rubbed the back of her head as she tried to remember where she was. She coughed again and realized she was breathing in smoke. "Fuck!" She said standing drunkenly. Kagome raced down five flights of stairs and met fire. "Dammit!" She cursed as she covered her sensitive nose with her hand while searching for a way down with her trained eyes. She heard the glass from the window beside her break and she instantly turned, only to see a man with shining silver hair standing in the burning building in a tan trench overcoat. His dark amber eyes landed on her form and Kagome found herself entranced by his beauty. "Who the hell are you?" She questioned wiping sweat from her brow.

"I sensed someone alive in here as I was passing by… I apologize for disturbing you if this is an every day thing." Kagome's jaw fell slack and she glared at him.

"No, this is not something I do everyday. My fuckin bitch ass cousin knocked me out…" She was interrupted by an explosion and jumped away from the stairs as the fire spread.

"Hmm, it seems you and your family gets along well." Kagome glared at him and suddenly hated him for his smart remarks.

"Yeah something like that." Kagome responded as she looked him up and down. He sported a gun on his right hip and was in khaki slacks and a formal, crisp white shirt with a red tie.

"You are in a gang?" He questioned as she approached him. She stared at him with uncertainty before nodding.

"Look, you can question me AFTER we get out of this burning piece of-,"

"I would appreciate if you did not curse in my presence." He interrupted her grabbing her by her curvy waist.

"Who the hell are you? Queen Sheeba?" she remarked as he jumped out of the window he had entered in.

"No, I am-,"

"Yeah, I don't care, but you can put me down now."

"You are the rudest….bitch I have ever met." Kagome nearly lost her balance as he released her waist and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're the most uptight asshole I have ever met, and to think I thought that fucker InuYasha was the worse." Kagome was against the building before she could blink and nearly flinched.

"Are you speaking of InuYasha Tashio?" He questioned quickly and Kagome's eyes widened as she placed her tiny hands on his larger one.

"Yes, the one and only fucker. God, what the hell? You hide your youkai well." The man's eyes widened and he dropped her promptly on her rump.

"You are in that large gang against my brother then." He stated more then questioned. Kagome picked herself up and dusted her bottom off.

"If your brother is InuYasha…then I suppose that is a yes…"

"You need to talk some sense into him." Kagome shook her head in confusion as he began to walk and she followed dumbly behind him.

"What? He's thickheaded. No one can talk sense into him if they had a gun to his head, and besides. What do you want ME to speak to him about? You don't even know my name."

"Yes, well, neither do I care." Kagome rolled her eyes and responded with the same tone.

"Yes, well, I'm against him and his stupid ass Naraku, and Kikyo's whoring-," Kagome was once again cut off, but this time by the strange male enclosing his hand around her throat and against a mid-night blue car.

"Woman, you babble a lot, but are you speaking of Naraku Ishigamu?" Kagome shrugged and placed a hand on his larger one once more.

"I suppose. I don't memorize people by last names though."

"What are you mixed with?" He questioned randomly. Kagome once again stared at him with uncertain eyes. "You have the most peculiar eyes and scent. I can tell you are hiding your demonic aura, but there is something else there as well." Kagome was for once silent and she smiled beautifully before responding.

"I don't believe that is to any of your business considering you don't wish to know my name, and I would appreciate if you would release me so I can drive home."

"Drive home in what?" The male questioned releasing the talkative woman and stepping back a few. He watched as she looked around the parking lot and scented her anger spark when she muttered about killing Kouga. It seemed she knew all the notorious men his job was after. He watched as she pulled a blue razor cell phone from her back pocket and began to text someone.

"Tell me, do you know Souta Higurashi?" he questioned tapping her on her shoulder. Kagome pulled away from his touch and responded irritably.

"I aint tellin you shit. Now, can you drive home in that little Lincoln of yours and get the hell away from me?" She watched as his dark amber pools flashed with slight anger and she withdrew her gun.

"You are going to shoot me with an empty weapon? Smart thinking." He said before unlocking his car and getting in. Kagome watched in silence as he drove away with rapid speed and kicked the gravel as she waited for her older brother to arrive. She walked away from the burning building and down a couple of blocks when a familiar sky blue PT Cruiser approached her from the side. Smiling, she opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Why the hell do you smell like smoke for?" her older brother asked as he began to drive again.

"I like to play with fire…have you forgotten?" She heard him growl dangerously at her and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Souta, I'm pretty sure you saw that burning building on your way down the street-,"

"You were in there? How the hell did you end up in there?"

"A little gun fight went down and I was knocked out." Kagome responded staring into his brown eyes. Her stomach shifted as they crossed over a bridge with water underneath.

"Why the hell was you alone? I thought you were at a party with Miroku and Kouga." Kagome stared out the window as she ran over a few ideas in her mind how to answer.

"You already know the deal, I'm pretty sure Miroku told you already so I don't know why the hell your interrogating me like it's my fault." Souta slammed on brakes and Kagome screamed. "What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him once her back hit the seat.

"Don't get bold with me Kagome, what the fuck happened?" Souta questioned. With a glance his way, Kagome could tell he was very upset and angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naraku's deal with him! What did he offer and did you accept? That bastard wouldn't let you walk out unharmed." Kagome shrank into her seat and shook her head.

"No I didn't accept his deal, and he wanted a child from me." Souta gave her a ridiculous look and began driving again.

"You're grounded."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said you are fucking grounded." Kagome glared maliciously at him then released a growl.

"You are a fucking moron. You can't ground me."

"Says who?"

"Says me that's who!"

"Who the fuck is you? I pay the god damn bills for your car and the house."

"Yeah, with illegal money." Kagome muttered turning from him after folding her arms.

"Who gives a fuck if it's illegal or not." Kagome watched him softly as he pulled into their driveway. "I run this motha fuckin city and no one is going to change that."

"I wish you could see how stupid and ignorant you've become since mom died. Maybe then you'd realize why I want out of your stupid gang."

"You can have outs, I don't care 'Gome, but guess what." He waited for her to respond and she placed a hand on the door handle as she prepared to leave the car. Souta pressed the automatic lock button and smirked slightly. "I said guess what Kagome."

"What Souta?"

"I'm leaving the house. I can't risk gettin you or Shippo hurt. I already packed my shit and it's in my truck that I traded with Kouga to get you. He'll be pickin me up shortly."

"The hell if I care, good riddance. Shippo and I still have enough money from mom's insurance check to live off on." Kagome responded manually unlocking her door and getting out. She removed her keychain from her belt loop and quickly found the house key then unlocked the door. She sighed as she inhaled the homey scent her house always had then closed and locked the door behind her. Kagome glanced around and turned off all the downstairs lights then tiptoed to the second floor of her home. She quietly walked into her sleeping little brother's room and moved the red hair from his forehead then kissed it gently.

With a content smile, she tiptoed into her room and then into the joint bathroom. Her pajamas were on the chair she moved into the bathroom specifically for her clothes because she was a very neat and tidy person. She showered quickly and glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bathroom counter. It was four eleven a.m. also Thursday, which meant she had to go to school in two hours… Shrugging Kagome slid exited her bathroom and slid into bed. She only needed about three hours of sleep and she would be fine taking Shippo to school. With a tired yawn, she fell asleep and dreamed about fire. She had finished high school at eleven, and college at fifteen. No one would hire her though, because of her age, and now she was the tender age of seventeen, so she still had a few more years of sitting around her house with nothing to do. "Kagsie!" A high pitched male voice exclaimed jumping on her bed. Kagome opened her eyes with a start and groaned as the bouncing jumping bean jumped from her bed and to the window to open the curtains.

"Don't I get five more minutes?" she questioned playfully glancing at her alarm clock.

"No," he giggled, "You have to fix me breakfast while I get washed up silly. You should be used to this routine miss. Perhaps if you weren't out all night partying-," Kagome laughed and threw her pillow at her little brother.

"Are you scolding me mister?" She questioned as he pulled back the covers.

"Yes, because you promised to tuck me in last night." He said with a pouty voice as he walked closer to his older sister.

"Aww, I'm sorry about that Shippo, I won't break my promise again." Kagome said hugging him gently and pecking his forehead. "Now go get ready for school, you're stalling breakfast." Shippo beamed a fanged grin at her and raced off. Kagome yawned and stretched as she headed to the kitchen, washing her hands before preparing their usual bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"Yummy that smells awesome Kagsie." Kagome beamed him a smile and set his plate down.

"Toast," she warned sitting her plate on the table as well. Shippo grinned and snatched the toast just as it popped into the air. He licked his lips and ran to the table.

"OJ? Or apple?" She questioned opening the fridge after setting out two glasses.

"Umm, what are you having?" Shippo questioned with a mouthful of toast.

"I'm drinking water-,"

"Me too then." He interrupted with a bright smile. Kagome removed two bottles of water from the fridge and placed on in front of him then near her plate.

"How's school going squirt?" She questioned opening his water then his.

"Good, where's Souta? He said he was going to take me to school today." Kagome's face fell and she scooped a little egg into her mouth with a fork.

"Umm, he moved out." She answered simply as her mind worked to figure out what to say next.

"Why and so suddenly?"

"He and his girlfriend-,"

"That's not it Kagome." Shippo interrupted finishing his breakfast and placing his plate in the sink. Kagome's head bowed and she handed the rest of her meat to him. She knew the four year old knew more than he let on but shrugged it off.

"Go wash your hands and get dressed. Did you brush your teeth?"

"I always do that after breakfast Kagsie. You're ignoring the topic at hand." Kagome glanced at the oven clock and shook her head.

"Shoo or we're going to be late and I won't take you on the Davidson." Shippo's bright emerald eyes widened and he raced off. Though Shippo was only four years old, he was quite intelligent, and instead of normal preschool or head start, Shippo was in an advanced program for the gifted. In other words, really smart kids. Kagome placed her plate in the sink and ran to wash up and get dressed. She put on a pair of black boots, blue jeans, and a Chinese style shirt. It was baby blue with small chibi dragons decorating it then raced into the kitchen to wash the few dishes. Shippo raced from his room moments later quickly putting his backpack on.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Let me see those pearly whites." Kagome stalled grabbing her helmet and leather jacket. Shippo flashed pearly white, sharp teeth and pushed past her to grab his helmet. Kagome smiled and placed it on his head carefully then her own. "C'mon buddy, let's make you look cool to the fifth graders. You can sit in front of me." Shippo radiated with excitement and Kagome giggled as she locked the door behind them. She sat on the custom made motorcycle first then picked up the light weight Shippo before starting the motorcycle. They raced down the driveway and onto the highway.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he was woken up in the same procedure Kagome was. "C'mon Daddy, the maid lady already fixed me breakfast and washed me up, you **promised** to take me to school today." A four year old brown haired and eyed girl exclaimed opening his curtains so the sun would shine in his eyes. "You shouldn't let your job keep you out in all hours of the night-," 

"Are you scolding me Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned with an amused expression as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, because you also promised you would make it home in time to watch Chibi Chibi Li Long with me last night, _**but**_ Miss Yuri had to instead…and she's no fun because she's always on the phone with her friends." Sesshomaru motioned her into his arms and she ran into them with speed.

"Do you wish to acquire a new sitter?" He questioned giving her a bear hug and kiss on her soft forehead.

"Yes, a nicer one too. We always eat pizza." Rin made a face and Sesshomaru chuckled then attacked her ribcage which caused her to respond in joyous laughter.

"Go get your things, I'll work on that today while I'm in the office okay?" He told her as she ran off. Sesshomaru sighed and dressed for work. He was a private investigator and despite his lack of necessity for sleep, he hadn't managed to catch a wink last night. The woman he had encountered at the burning warehouse had invaded his every thought. Power radiated from her like a nuclear plant, and he wanted it. He made a mental note to look up any type of demoness with a lot of power the government would worry for. Hell, he worked for the government, and they were concerned about his strengths. He slid on his sleek, black shoes and brushed his silky, silver hair from his shoulders. Another thing that had him intrigued was that the girl knew his bastard brother. Growling Sesshomaru tried to remember the spitfire's face but failed, the only thing he could see were her eyes.

It had been even stranger that she had scented that he hid his power while he couldn't begin to detect hers. If he met up with her again, he would be sure to get a name, especially if she was in a gang like she had claimed. He could not have that sort of trouble running around his streets. He ruled them with a tight fist, but violence usually managed to sneak its way in with the help of his idiotic gang-related brother. Sesshomaru nodded his head to his housekeeper and grabbed Rin's hand as he placed her in the car seat inside his Porsche. His little Rin went to a school for the gifted, where most young demon children went. She was quite intelligent, and very feisty, fully his daughter, but lacked any traits of being a demon. A government test. He scoffed. They had offered to kill the child, but he wanted her. She contained his DNA and he had watched her grow from a fetus, the bond was there regardless, and he would not allow them to throw away his first child.

He buckled her seat belt and plopped behind the driver's seat. "Look's like we're going to be on time today Rin." He told her with a slight curve of his lips and Rin clapped her hands in excitement.

"Let's go Daddy go." As Sesshomaru pulled into Rin's school he noticed the familiar caress to his aura he had experienced a few hours ago and nearly shot out of the car with Rin in his arms. A familiar scent tingled on a custom made motorcycle and he narrowed his eyes as the scent trailed into the building. "Daddy, what's the rush?" Rin questioned as he darted into the building. Sesshomaru said nothing and bumped into said person he was chasing. Surprised, Rin fell out of his grasp and he watched and fear, frozen as her fragile body continued to fall to the marble floor. Scrawny, muscular arms swooped from nowhere and picked caught his daughter before she fell and a tiny giggle was heard.

"Gotcha, since when did pretty four year olds fall from the sky?" a familiar, more gentle voice questioned.

"I didn't fall from the sky silly, my daddy dropped me."

"I did not drop you Rin," Sesshomaru argued turning the corner fully, "I merely lost my grip-,"

"You?!" Kagome exclaimed releasing Shippo's hand and pointing at said daiyoukai. Sesshomaru blinked slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"It is rude to point." Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru spoke at once. Kagome dropped her hand with a blush and bowed her head.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned almost with excitement, but curiosity wreaked her scent instead. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply at her delicious, fruity scent and the looked down at the tiny hand she held. He nearly breathed a sigh of unwanted relief when he scented that the child was her brother instead of her child.

"I am dropping my daughter off-,"

"I'd say." Kagome interrupted with a snort and Rin giggled. Kagome smiled beautifully and set the girl down.

"Where's your classroom?"

"My classroom is number ten."

"Really? That's Shippo's too. I've never seen or felt you here before." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Felt?" Sesshomaru echoed dumbly. Kagome smiled slightly and realized that her aura was releasing soft caresses of power.

"Yeah, Kagsie does this cool thing with her auras. She sends lots of love into our auras so we feel happier and have a good day." Shippo exclaimed. Kagome turned red with embarrassment and released his hand.

"Shippo!" She whispered with an embarrassed glance Sesshomaru and Rin's way.

"I told you not to call me that in public."

"What is it short for?" Rin and Sesshomaru questioned together.

"Kagome," She replied then reached for Sesshomaru's hand, "Kagome Higurashi." A bell rang and Kagome pushed at Shippo's shoulder. "Escort the lady to her class Shippo, I'll be back to pick you up later." Shippo took Rin's hand and bounded off. Sesshomaru took her outstretched hand and they shook firmly.

"Sesshomaru Tashio." He replied in return.

"Do you mind coming into my downtown office with me momentarily?" He questioned as they made their way out of the school.

"Why?" Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru shook his head as he placed his stoic mask back on. This woman had ways of making one feel relaxed beyond comfort. He flashed her, his badge briefly and Kagome's eyes met his in a heated glare.

"So you're a private investigator for the police?" He nodded and her eyes searched the parking lot for his car. She spotted the blue Porsche and shook her head. "I shoulda known you were a piggy. I suppose you want to take me in for questioning?" Sesshomaru nodded once more and Kagome shrugged. "Sure, lead the way. I aint got nothin better to do anyhow."

"Do you not attend school?"

"Nope, I graduated a few years ago, and college too." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows impressed.

"You seem to have quite an imprint, Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru commented as she put on her helmet.

"What do you mean?"

"I will need your finger imprints when we get there."

"What the hell are you doing? Arresting me?" Kagome questioned, her voice muffled by the helmet.

"No, I just merely want to run a background check." She responded with a growl his way and started up her motorcycle.

* * *

**Review.. I love ya'll.**

_Mouse or SillY_


	3. Forgetful

**Heylo my favorite peoples! I got this chapter up today surprisingly...and missed calling my boyfriend in the process, but I'll see him at school tomorra :). Turns out I wont type up the Sequel to UP for a while so...here's another chapter of...**

* * *

A Simple Request 

Chapter 3- Forgetful

* * *

"That's odd," Sesshomaru murmured into his hand as he stared into the computer screen. 

"What?" Kagome questioned from the chair in front of his desk.

"There is no information on you at all. The only Higurashi female that shows up is a-,"

"Same age and stuff?" Kagome interrupted in question and he shook his head.

"Shows as deceased and she was used as -,"

"A government test to transform humans into demons." Sesshomaru glared at her for interrupting his sentence twice.

"Yes, but it-,"

"Doesn't show that Kagome or Souta Higurashi exists." Sesshomaru shook his head and growled.

"Woman, please do not interrupt me again, now-,"

"Sorry," Kagome interrupted with a meek expression causing Sesshomaru to release a frustrated growl.

"Souta Higurashi is listed in the first brain transplant so, the government-,"

"Yeah, he had a malignant tumor that was too large so they decided to transplant an entire left side of a youkai brain into him-,"

"At the tender age of four. When they see he lived, they decided to transplant the rest." Kagome gave him a fanged grin and nodded. "There is absolutely nothing mention of you-,"

"In the police database. I know." Kagome intervened propping her feet on his desk. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her small feet then removed a small white tablet and pen from a drawer.

"Yay, the fun part." Kagome exclaimed with a little too much sugar lacing her words.

"Yes, well, what is your relation to Souta Hi-?"

"Little sister," Kagome replied.

"Shippo Hi-,"

"Older sister,"

"InuYasha Tashio?"

"Ex-Girlfriend,"

"Kikyo Yashiro?"

"Supposed cousin, but I don't claim her."

"Sango Taijia?"

"Sister-friend,"

"Ayame Ookami?"

"Friend,"

"Kouga Wolfe'?"

"Brother-friend,"

"Miroku Takahoushi?"

"Brother-friend,"

"Kagura and Kanna-,"

"Never heard of,"

"Naraku Hanyou?" Sesshomaru questioned with a tired sigh.

"Enemy," Kagome sang with a tiny smile.

"Do you know Souta Higurashi's whereabouts?"

"Possibly, why do you ask?"

"I do believe I am the one interviewing-,"

"Yes, but I have whatever rights to question your reason for question seeing as how my lawyer or representative is not present."

"He has a conviction for numerous man slaughter and degree of murder accounts, and if I book him, then I can also get Naraku-,"

"So you expect me to rat on my own blood so you can do your job better?!" Kagome interrupted with a heated glare.

"No, well, if you are protecting his hiding, or hiding information from police, then I may have to put you under arrest as well, and Shippo will be taken from your custody until-," Sesshomaru was interrupted once more, but this time my a ferocious, maternal growl. The flat screen monitor of his computer narrowly missed the right side of his face and he barely caught the chair Kagome had once occupied not too long after dodging the flying electronic. He felt the chair ripped from his grasp and he was suddenly against the peach walls of his office. His seven foot form was lifted from the ground and growled dangerously at him.

"You will not involve my little brother into Souta and Naraku's bullshit. Souta is as much as dead to me, so good luck finding either one of those assholes." Kagome growled out as she unceremoniously dropped him on his rump. Sesshomaru met her glowing blue eyes in shock. This woman/child had just lifted his three hundred, all muscular body three feet into the air. He shook his head and watched as her eyes returned to normal. Her body radiated with fear for a brief ten seconds before she collapsed. Sesshomaru scrambled from his place on the floor and quickly caught the falling teenager.

With his free-hand, he pressed a button on his desk phone to intercom his male secretary. He glanced back at the broken remains of his monitor and suppressed a shudder.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Echoed the nasally voice of his secretary.

"Jaken, have a new computer in my office and set up by the time I walk in tomorrow."

"As you wish my lord. I shall get on it right away-," Sesshomaru ended the call and placed the unearthly girl on his recliner.

"What are you?" He questioned her sleeping form. His mind traveled back to the girl's blue-glowing eyes and he shook his head. Normally, demons' eyes glowed, or bled, red when their demonic instincts took over, for it hinted towards blood lust. Yet, this being…Sesshomaru shook his head. He wanted to know what she was. After he discovered that, he would be free of his abnormal curiosity for her and could continue his life as it had once been.

He felt a sudden spark in her aura and his brows drew together in confusion. How was it that no demon had sensed her power before? Sesshomaru was sure he could sense it thirty miles away, even if it was untrained. The type of power she held would have been noticeable at conception, so why did it seem he was the only one to notice its depths? His thoughts scattered as said person stirred then yawned. He watched as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing dark cyan eyes that the sky and sea envied greatly. His eyes took note of her hair. It was dark and semi curly, and the electric blue highlights that streaked randomly through her hair made his inner demon want to tangle its fingers in her apparently full, thick hair. Molten amber eyes landed on her thin, naturally arched eyebrows and his hand moved on it's own to stroke the left side of her face.

"Um, Mr. Tashio," his female secretary interrupted at the door. Sesshomaru shook himself and glanced her way.

"It is time for Mistress Rin to be picked up-,"

"Where did the woman go?" His secretary seemed confused then her eyes lit up and widened with realization.

"The miss with the pretty blue eyes left about an hour ago. You walked her out then returned to your office. Jaken says that your new computer shall be here by midnight and he would see to it himself that it was set up properly." Sesshomaru nodded and waved her away. Surely he was not day dreaming for an hour staring at his recliner. He had not even remembered moving to walk her out. He touched his face slightly and shook his head. He would be late picking up his Rin by the time he finished closing up here and she would fuss at him for it. What in the seven layers of hell was that woman doing to him?

"Hey Kagsie!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran out of the school building with a familiar human girl in tow. Kagome set her helmet on the bike and have them a cheerful grin and waved as she dismounted from her motorcycle.

"Hello Shippo and…Rin was it?" Kagome questioned opening her arms for a hug. Rin nodded shyly and Shippo dashed into her arms. "Come on Rin, I've got two arms for a reason." Rin blushed prettily and ran into her arms as well, releasing a beautiful giggle. "How was your day at school?"

"It was a lot better for me than in a long time Kagsie!" Rin exclaimed with bright brown eyes, "I had more fun than I had since I first started going there." Kagome smiled and playfully nudged Shippo.

"See, now you've got this pretty little stranger calling me the nickname you made up for me." Kagome saw Rin's face fall slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you or Shippo if I could call you that-,"

"Nonsense Rin-Chan," Kagome interrupted lifting her face up with a careful claw, "You may call me anything you wish." Kagome pecked Rin on the forehead and the poor female child overflowed with happiness. Kagome smiled and handed Shippo his helmet, then took a glance around the parking lot.

"Daddy has never been this late." Rin remarked with a worried expression. Kagome sighed and handed Rin her helmet.

"Well, I'm sure he can find me, so why don't you come home with us? You and Shippo can do your homework while we wait for him." Kagome sensed both four year olds radiate with joy and gave them a small smile. She sat on her bike and placed both kids in front of her then released the kickstand. "You guys ready?" Kagome questioned starting the motorcycle. Muffled screams of 'Yeah' reached her ears and Kagome smiled, revved the engine, and sped off. She glanced up at the sky after parking her motorcycle in the garage thirty minutes later. The rain clouds that seemingly appeared from nowhere were heavy and sagging. She gave Shippo her keys to the house and glanced up at the sky for a closer examination. A fat, heavy droplet of rain fell on her nose and she blinked rapidly.

Why hadn't she sensed the rain coming like she had normally done weeks previously? Rain began to fall faster and heavier, so Kagome casually walked inside, her mind completely spacing out the fact that water, which was taking the form of rain, diluted scents.

* * *

The rain had just become an onslaught when Sesshomaru arrived in the parking lot of Rin's school. He frowned openly and cursed Kagome under his breath as he glanced at Rin's school. He left his car on and raced into the dry building. 

When he approached Rin's classroom, he found it devoid of any life, and only smelled old scents. He scowled and tucked his pristine silver hair behind an elfishly pointed ear. Sesshomaru about-faced and was caught into empty, violet, void like eyes. "Hello," the little girl spoke slowly and calmly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and scented her the same age as his Rin. "My mother is late picking me up today. Would you happen to have a mirror or cellular phone on you?" Sesshomaru glanced at her pure white hair and felt a fit of nausea settle in the pit of his stomach. Her hair reminded him of his 'father'.

"I have a cell phone, yes, but not a mirror. Why would you need a mirror?" He watched as the little girl gave a creepy smile.

"I can see things. Do I remind you of someone?" She replied. Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to scent her heritage, but all he could scent were the basics.

"No, not really." Sesshomaru pulled a sleek, dark blue Samsung from his pocket, but the girl shook her head as her eyes met his intensely once more.

"Void demons do not carry the scent from their parents. If they kept the scent of their family, emotions would enter play, and because void demons are supposed to be a void with a body, that would make us an oxymoron. Wouldn't you agree Lord Sesshomaru?" she replied touching his had very softly. Sesshomaru shuddered at her cold touch and deadpan voice. He saw the child jump with fright when the school double doors flew open, revealing a drenched woman who smelled of the wind. She crossed to them quickly as wet black hair stuck to her pale face, he could see her ruby red eyes from where she stood now, a few yard sticks away.

"Kanna," the woman called walking a little closer to them slowly, "My apologies for being late. It has begun to flood and some of the roads are closed."

"Mother." The void demoness child called in return. She removed her cold touch from Sesshomaru's hand and ran to the woman. "The nice white inu man offered me his cellular device. I was worried about you." It was then that the woman seemed to notice the tall, looming daiyoukai and met his observant gaze.

"Thank you sir-,"

"I do not need thanks. It would have been very ungentlemanly of me to not provide a child with help to finding its mother when I can help."

"Thank you anyways. I am Kagura Wind, and this is my daughter, Kanna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wind, be safe driving home." Sesshomaru replied politely. He escorted them to a white Honda parked next to his still running Porsche and entered his car as they drove off. He was fastening his seatbelt when the names the woman gave him clicked in his mind. Naraku was after them. The police had taken the notion to enter them in the witness protection program since Kagura, Naraku's former fiancée, had told police where Naraku held his drugs. Growling, he slammed his hands on the wheel of his car. He was worried about Rin, but his beast assured him she was perfectly safe, but it did not want to reveal to him her location. Growling, he drove home, his mind filled with many thoughts he was trying to figure out, and his body soaked from the unpredicted weather.

* * *

"Okay, who's hungry?" Kagome questioned drying her hands with a paper towel and stepping on the lever for the trash can to open up. She dropped the damp paper towel in and opened the silver refrigerator, the trash can closing as soon as he foot left the lever. 

"I am!" Rin and Shippo shouted and Kagome greased a pan as she went over the ingredients they possessed in her head.

"Grilled Cheese or Fettuccini Alfredo?" Kagome questioned glancing at the four year olds sitting at the glass dining room table.

"What's Fettuccini Alfredo?" Rin questioned and Shippo gave her an extra large grin.

"Fettuccini it is." Kagome declared pouring milk, water, noodles, and a sauce into a pan.

"Rin, do you want chicken or tuna?" Rin looked at Kagome and curled her tongue on her upper lip.

"Can it be both?" Shippo's eyes widened and they both glanced at Rin. "Sorry, I was just-,"

"No Rin," Kagome interrupted, "That's a great idea. I can't believe I never thought of it!" Rin beamed a smile and Kagome returned to cooking. She glanced at the oven time as she periodically stirred the food. It was six fifteen in the afternoon and the two had just finished their homework. "Okay, you guys go wash up and the food should be ready." The two raced off and Kagome grabbed a few plates from the shelves and fixed them. She took three forks from the dish rack and set them in each plate before setting them at the table.

Kagome had just set three water bottles at the table when her back pocket began to vibrate. She removed the phone from her back pocket and saw Souta was calling. Rolling her eyes, Kagome set the phone on the counter and sat down at the table. Rin and Shippo entered moments later, both grinning widely as they climbed into their previous chairs. Kagome ate in silence, occasionally laughing or smiling at the two close friends' conversation.

"Kagsie, this was delicious!" Rin complimented as she and Shippo finished their third helping.

"Thanks Rin, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kagome replied as the bouncy little girl carefully set her plate in the sink.

"Miss Kagome, are you human like me?" Rin questioned taking Kagome's half eaten plate and devouring the remains before placing it in the sink as well. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I am not human Rin, and neither are you." Rin gave a pretty smile and yawned. "I'll find you some of my old clothing to wear to bed. You can sleep in my room too, mkay?" Rin nodded and Shippo gave her a good night hug before bounding up the stairs to his room. Kagome tossed away their empty water bottles and took Rin's hand as they climbed up the stairs to her room. Kagome dug through the back of her walk-in closet and revealed a baby blue nightgown that read 'Momma's Little Baby' in sparkling dark blue lettering.

Kagome helped Rin remove the school uniform and change into the nightgown before tucking the practically sleeping girl in.

"Night Mommy," Rin murmured as her eyelids closed over chocolate brown eyes. Kagome blinked in surprise and walked out of her room and into Shippo's. She tucked him in as well and kissed his forehead lovingly. A tear slipped down her cheek as she departed from his room and ventured down stairs to wash the dishes. She dried her hands after cleaning the table and released a depressed sigh as her feet carried her to the living room. She pulled back white curtains to see lightening dancing in the far distance. Kagome sat staring out the window for an unknown amount of time when the sound of the front door opening woke her from her reverie. She jumped up and grabbed the silver pistol from its hiding spot behind the bookcase and walked into the kitchen. Her hands tightly clenched the gun as she walked noiselessly. She heard someone cursed and the front door closed then she quickened her light pace.

"Freeze!" Kagome ordered turning on the hall light. A bulky back met her vision and she watched as their hands rose in the air in defense.

"Please don't shoot me-,"

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome questioned, "Turn around…slowly." The person, obviously male, began to slowly turn around and Kagome hesitantly lowered her weapon as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you got rid of your key." Dead brown eyes met her lively cyan orbs and the male lowered his arms.

"You had me thinkin' I was in the wrong fuckin house Kagome."

"You are in the wrong damned house Souta." Kagome replied walking back to the living room and returning the pistol to its hiding place. The muscular male followed behind her.

"What the hell did you just say to me Kagome?" Souta questioned grabbing her arm angrily. Kagome whipped her head around, causing her hair to splay about her in a curtain.

"I said you're in the wrong damn house Souta, so now get your fuckin murderous hands off of me!" Kagome shouted trying to yank her arm free. Before Kagome acknowledged, Souta had slapped her across the room, knocking over a bookcase. Kagome blinked and picked herself off the floor, her fingers shaking from the rush of adrenaline as she traced the forming bruise on the right side of her face. "Don't you see what you've become?!" Kagome shouted as fresh tears sprang from her eyes. "Don't you see what a heartless bastard you've transformed into? You're so different Souta! Why can't you see it?" Kagome cried weakly as she reproached her elder brother.

"Kagome shut the hell up before you wake up Shippo."

"Oh now you care about Shippo. What? You don't want him to hear the truth? How you killed his…our mother then blamed it on another man who wasn't even at fault. You are just money hungry-," Kagome was interrupted by cool metal striking her face, once more sending her flying.

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you Kagome!" Souta screamed pointing the gun he withdrew from his belt shakily at the fallen girl. Kagome picked herself up from the fallen couch.

"So you would kill your own blood? You wonder why I call you a cold hearted bastard! Who would take care of Shippo then, hmm?! It was your fault Mom resorted to drinking! When you turned your back on us and welcomed the streets with open arms." Kagome watched as he fought mentally in an inner battle against his wrong judgments, and it had seemed she was winning until their attention was directed to the stairs.

"Kagsie, what's going on? What's with all the crashing? Why is your face turning burgundy?" Souta glanced at Kagome, his face mirroring dark confusion as the female child voice reached his hearing.

"Nothing, but go back to bed Rin." Kagome replied taking a shaky breath and removing her heated glare off of Souta and softening it on Rin.

"Rin? Who's Rin?" Souta question darkly as he turned around. Souta smirked and cocked his gun as their brown eyes met. He looked back to the horror-stricken Kagome before darkly.

"She's no one of your concern. Can you please leave now?"

"Well to me, she looks like Sesshomaru Tashio's daughter, and that is something of my concern." Kagome watched as he released the trigger and she flew past him with speed the light would have envied. Her ears heard several more shots being fired and Kagome barely registered them striking into her back as she used her body to protect Rin's smaller one.

"Souta!" Shippo yelled from the top of the stairs, "How could you?!" Souta glanced from his brother to Kagome before dropping the gun and exiting the house in an unplanned hurry. Shippo's eyes filled with tears as he watched Kagome's blood pool on the white marble tile of the hall. From his spot on the top of the stairs, Souta could see Kagome's phone on the kitchen counter, and he dashed to it, carefully dodging the spreading pool of dark blood.

"Nine-One-One, what is your emergency?"

"My sister's been shot." Shippo said distantly before hanging up the phone. He placed it in his pajama pocket then hurried over to help Rin from under Kagome.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Rin whispered her face and body soaked with Kagome's metallic blood.

"She's Kagome, why wouldn't she be okay?" Shippo replied as they cuddled into each other's embrace.

* * *

"Hello Sesshomaru Tashio?" 

"No, this is his secretary, Jaken."

"Could you please put Mr. Tashio on the line?"

"He is sleeping at the moment, could you please call back at a –,"

"This is an emergency concerning his daughter, Rin Tashio."

"My apologies, right away ma'am-," Jaken was flung across the room by a worried Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Tashio speaking," he implied impatiently. His eyes widened as the fellow female officer informed him and he dropped the phone, halfway to his car and unaware the message was not finished.

"And while Ms. Higurashi was injured, your Rin Tashio was not, but she refuses to leave the woman's side. Mr. Tashio? Mr. Tashio? Mr. Tashio are you there?" The voice rang from the receiver.

* * *

**Well, I dunno if that can be considered a cliffy... I don't think it is if that counts :D. The original plan for this chapter went completely out the window and fed to the birdies as I wrote this today lol. Kinda a good thing too I think.**

**Reviewers: _Serenity Voldemort Riddle,_**_**iheartanime43**__**, and **__**inuyasha1818**_

**Hope You guys enjoyed :)**

**Love & Leave Love, **

_Mouse or SillY_  



	4. Released

**Hey Guys!! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I got caught up in this exam week and picking up sewing!!! Its pretty fun, I've sewed a couple of pillows. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 4- Released

* * *

"Rin, we must leave Ms. Higurashi to rest-,"

"I'm not leaving 'til she wakes up and tells me herself that she's okay." Rin snapped irritably, glaring at her father. Sesshomaru was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to Rin's sudden attitude and quick tongue.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said with a firm tone causing Rin to growl in response. He grabbed her small hand gently and the two left the sleeping Kagome with a worried Shippo at her side. Sesshomaru had just finished buckling Rin into her booster seat when he scented her tears. "What is the matter Rin?" He questioned as he fastened his seatbelt. Sesshomaru glanced at her through his rearview mirror and felt guilty as her tears fell.

"I hate you." Rin muttered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened impossibly. Surely the Higurashi woman had not turned his blood against him in the matter of a few hours. His mind traveled back to when he had told Rin it was time to leave.

"Rin…Did you growl at me a few minutes ago?" he questioned as they pulled away from the hospital. Sesshomaru hated hospitals. The smell of sickness and death made him want to retch. Not to mention the constant beeping of those blasted machines.

"I don't know why you're speaking to me Daddy," Came Rin's response, "because I'm not going to speak to you until you promise me that we'll see Ms. Higurashi tomorrow morning first thing." Sesshomaru gripped his steering wheel tightly and sighed. His little devil had him wrapped around her tiny little pitchfork.

"Fine," He breathed under his breath, "We shall see her tomorrow." Rin was just about to clap with excitement but Sesshomaru interrupted her, "But you'll have to wake me up." Rin cheered and he was forced to smile.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you!"

* * *

"C'mon Kagome, please wake up!" Shippo exclaimed in a whisper, his tiny hand clutching hers.

"Hey kiddo," a female greeted him from the doorway of Kagome's hospital room. Shippo didn't have to turn around to realize who was speaking. She was here to take him away from his sister. "I brought Kohaku, Miroku, and the whole rest of us." Shippo turned, meeting dark brown eyes, hardened by a bad life and numerous other things with magenta make up on its eye lids.

"That's cool Sango, but you're here to take me away are you not?" Shippo replied returning his emerald gaze to his maternal sister. Sango faltered in approaching him directly, her dark brown hair swaying in its ponytail.

"Well, you… you have to leave Shippo, you're too underage to stay, or I would let you-,"

"She can't leave me, I don't wanna be selfish, but she can't leave me. She promised to take me grocery shopping tomorrow and then a lot of things for Christmas. She can't leave." Shippo pleaded more than told. Sango lowered her eyes and gathered Shippo in her arms.

"We all need her Shippo. She's important to us all. You haven't cried yet have you? It's okay to cry Shippo, its okay to be worried." She felt Shippo's body shaking and clutched him tight to her chest.

"I have to be the better man since Souta is not." Shippo protested as hot tears fell from his eyes as he refrained from sobbing.

"It's okay to cry." Sango repeated as tears fell from her eyes as well. She felt her shirt dampen and within fifteen minutes, his body limped and Sango began walking to her van where everyone was waiting.

"How was she??" Miroku asked violet eyes filled with worry.

"Still unconscious, her doctor said that she should be better tomorrow morning hopefully, possibly awake. He didn't give me details though because he said I was listed as family."

"And Shippo?" Miroku asked as she placed the sleeping kitsune into his arms.

"Deeply traumatized, and I'm worried about him. It must have been horrible for him to witness that." Miroku nodded in agreement and she closed the van door. Sango was fastening her seatbelt when she heard Miroku sniffle.

"Goodness, how could Souta do that to his own blood?"

"I don't know but, we're out of his stupid gang. We promised that to Kagome and ourselves last time." Miroku smiled and nodded in agreement once more. Kouga and Ayame were snuggled in each others arms asleep in the very back of the van. Sango's little brother, Kohaku, was beside them, sleep as well. Sango pulled out of the hospital and onto the highway. The car trip was virtually silent except for Kouga's abusively loud snoring overruling the almost silent radio. Sango parked on the curb in front of her house and shifted the car into neutral. She turned the ignition off and struck her steering wheel with slight anger. "This is just some bullshit" Sango seethed with a roll of her eyes, "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No Miss Sango, I do not." Miroku replied sliding the van door open. Sango unfastened her seatbelt and got out, slamming her door shut and jarring awake Kouga and Ayame.

"Get up you two lovebirds I need to carry that heavy sleeper into the house." Kouga groaned and gently nudged Ayame. They both clambered out of the van and towards the house. Sango rolled her eyes in annoyance and unfastened her brother from his seatbelt then picked him up roughly. She grunted as she carefully stepped backwards out of her van. Her brother was getting heavier and she really needed to tell him to lay off the fried foods. With one last grunt, Sango closed the sliding door and made her way into the two story house. She ventured into the living room and threw the sleeping seven year old on the long couch.

"Geez Sango," Miroku voiced from the loveseat on the right of the plasma TV, "You shouldn't be so rough with him." Sango rolled her eyes and stretched her aching arms.

"Yes, well, you try carrying that ton of bricks. Where'd you put Shippo?"

"In Kohaku's upper bunk, why do you ask?" Sango shrugged.

"I just want him to be comfortable."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the grey marble floor of his entryway. He wanted to see her and he could not rest without knowing she was alright. Growling, he stormed from his house and into his light blue Lincoln. He drove around for an hour before stopping in a middle class neighborhood. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the nicest house, unaware of the sky blue PT Cruiser in its driveway. He found his hand on the doorknob before he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from the knob as if it had burned him.

"What am I doing? This is clearly against the law." His thoughts trailed off as he realized that he had ducked under yellow police tape stretched across the mailbox and silver fence of the driveway. Rolling his eyes, he patted his pocket to ensure his wallet with his badge was still there before entering the nice looking house. His beast purred with pleasure as the scent of sweet, pure blood assaulted his nostrils, causing him to flare them in response before glancing down to see a burgundy puddle of blood. He crouched to his knees and placed two fingers in the thick, wet blood and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Sesshomaru scented it was fairly recent, approximately lying out for two hours at most, and before he could stop himself, his tongue darted out. Sesshomaru groaned, his taste buds relishing in the sweet, tangy, metallic taste. He felt his eye bleeding red and shook his head, licking the remaining 'juice' from his fingers.

It held a familiar power to it but he could not put his finger on it. He had lived for nearly three millennia, and never before had he tasted blood so…delicious. His mind traveled to the taste of the now rare phoenix blood and he frowned. This blood was sweeter, and laced with ninety times more power than a phoenix. Sesshomaru had to find out who occupied this house. He walked into what appeared to be the kitchen and grabbed a sponge mop and then a blue bucket that it hung above. He growled, realizing he was lowering himself to clean up some yet to evolve creature's blood so no other could have it. Sesshomaru set the bucket in the sink and filled it a quarter full before carrying it and the mop into the entryway then set to work.

He dusted off his hands, smiling at the renewed floor then decided to explore the house for evidence of who lived here. He was drawn to living room and was reaching for the light when his cell phone rang. Sesshomaru let his arm fall, answering his phone without looking at who it was. "Tashio speaking…"

"Yes, this is Rin Tashio. Don't tell me you're abandoning our promise for your job." She didn't give him time to answer as she continued. "You have approximately thirty minutes to get home and wash up so you can take me to the hospital to see Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Yuri already made me breakfast and I'm going to was up and brush my teeth after this conversation. It is now 5:12 am. TTFN Daddy." The phone clicked and a dial tone echoed Sesshomaru's ear before he hung it up with a slight chuckle. He ventured back to the entry way and took the bucket with the sponge mobs then set it in the sink before departing the house with rapid speed. He wasn't about to let his daughter down, and he need to beat the going-to-work traffic.

Sesshomaru found himself home within fifteen minutes and shrugged. He hadn't realized the neighborhood was that close to his large home. "You have fifteen minutes Daddy." Rin sang as he walked in. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but did as she commanded. She was waiting by the door when he came downstairs in nicely fitting blue jeans and a crisp, collared white shirt. He tied his shoes quickly and grabbed Rin's jacket out the hall closet. "Thirty seconds Daddy." Rin reminded as he helped her into the pink jacket. Sesshomaru opened the door and Rin raced outside and stood next to his blue Lincoln. Sesshomaru fumbled in his pocket for his keys and pressed the button to unlock the car, watching with a small smile as Rin opened the door and jumped in, slamming the door afterwards.

He jogged to the front seat and entered the car as well, shutting the door soundly before fastening his seatbelt. "Are you fastened Rin?" He questioned starting the car. He watched her nod rapidly in the rearview mirror and backed out of his driveway.

"We should get there in twelve minutes."

"Why twelve?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because, you haven't eaten yet, and I'm still hungry so we're stopping at WacDonald's for breakfast!!" Sesshomaru smiled, taking his shades from his dashboard and putting them on.

"I am not hungry Rin, but we shall stop there for you."

* * *

-Flashback

_A young girl with unique cyan eyes raced around a fenced yard, her feet kicking a black and white soccer ball every-so-often. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she paused, the ball finding its way into the sharp hedge. Her eyes searched the sky, ground, and everything in between for what had moved but when she saw nothing she shrugged and went to retrieve her ball from its hedge. The young girl hissed with slight pain as the hedge leaves poked her arm, drawing a tiny dot of blood, but she was successful in retrieving her ball, so she smiled in triumph as she withdrew from the hedge. The beeping of a car reached her ears in she smiled widely as she raced inside. "Momma?" She called, her eyes darting around for her mother's figure. "Is Papa home?" _

"_Yes Kagome, he just pulled up. Go wash your hands and lunch will be ready. Get Souta and his girlfriend from his room." The young girl raced off with uncanny speed and excitement, her short legs making quick work of the stairs as she raced into her older brother's room. _

"_Souta! Papa's home and Momma said to get ready for lunch."_

"_I heard her twerp, now scat." Her teenage older brother said before she could fully open his door. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and raced to the bathroom. She washed her hands and raced downstairs just as she heard the front door opening._

"_Papa!" She exclaimed jumping from the stairs and onto his form._

"_Akina get this demon child off me." His gruff voice commanded, spewing the stinky smell of liquor into Kagome nostrils. Kagome unwrapped her arms from his neck and fell to the ground with a hurt expression._

"_But Papa, we haven't seen you in two years…"_

"_I aint your pappy, so don't call me that. I'm that horrible excuse for a man's dad, but that's just what the DNA tests say. Knowing your demon-lovin mother over there, it coulda been someone else." Kagome's head cocked to the side in obvious confusion and the man she had once called papa smiled. _

"_Hidoku don't lie to that girl like that…" Was the only thing her mother said._

"_It's 1766 woman, its time for this so called little girl to stop being a little girl. She was born a thousand years and a century ago. Now where's my food at?"_

"_Behind that preposition," Kagome's mother muttered setting a steaming plate of baked potatoes on the table beside a large ham and macaroni. Hidoku pushed Kagome from his walkway and entered the kitchen. He sat at the head of the table and then Kagome sat at the far corner, her head bowed in disappointment. His large hand smacked a bowl of yams off the table and it hit the linoleum floor then shattered. Kagome and her mother jumped in surprise._

"_Don't go gettin' smart with me just because that damn demon child is a witness. We had this talk two months ago. Now fix my plate."_

"_What was that crashing noise?" Souta questioned appearing into the kitchen with a blonde haired, green eyed girl behind him. Akina's eyes traveled to the girl's neck where a darkening hickey greeted them._

"_You're clumsy ass mother dropped somethin is all." Hidoku said gruffly as he looked the teenage girl up and down. "Maybe you aint sorry after all boy. You probably did get my package." The girl and Souta blushed heavily and Akina cleared her throat._

"_I think your grandmother wants you home now Susan, I'll talk to you both later." Susan left without a hurry and Souta sat down in front of Kagome._

"_What package did Pap- I mean Mr. Hidoku send you?" Kagome questioned curiously. Hidoku laughed as Akina set a plate in front of him then started cleaning up the yams on the floor._

"_You aint old enough just yet girlie, but you are funny." He told her before beginning to eat. Souta stood to help his mother fix his sister and his plate but was interrupted by his father slamming his fist on the table. "Sit down boy it's a woman's job to serve us." He cut his eyes to the human looking four year old. "She needs to start teachin that little demon child a woman's place." Souta rolled his eyes but sat down as his father commanded. "You need to cut that long, sissy hair of yours." Souta touched the hair at his shoulders and shook his head._

"_It'll get cut Monday when I go get the rest of my transplant." Hidoku stared gently at his son then his gaze hardened when he realized his wife had yet to bring his son food._

"_Hurry that ass up woman, my son's starving over here-,"_

"_It's alright Dad, I'm not all that hungry-,"_

"_Don't interrupt me boy." Souta's lips pursed together in a thin line and Kagome watched them interact with a silent stare. _

"_How was two years worth of battle?" Souta questioned trying to make conversation as his mother sat his plate in front of him._

"_I aint go to war. They took my name off the list." The room became eerily silent before Kagome asked the question everyone was wondering._

"_Then where were you for two years."_

"_I was with my ex-wife, soon to be wife again, and sons. I invited them over to show Akina what a real woman was like, and how she was supposed to produce sons. My ex-wife has four of them, and there's another one on the way. The best thing about them is they're all mine." Hidoku laughed and the doorbell rang just as Akina silently placed Kagome's plate in front of her. "Go get that will ya demon child. Souta, move beside Kagome, put her plate in the middle and you sit on my left. Your mother will sit on the end next to her demon spawn." Kagome left silently wondering how her mother felt about the situation. It didn't seem too wrong to demons, but her instructor had told her about the humans' way of marriage as well. She opened the door to see an athletically fit woman with a slight bulge for her stomach. She looked strikingly like her mother and was holding an eight month old baby boy in her arms with three neatly dressed boys at her sides. The oldest was around Souta's age, the middle son was around twelve, and there was a four year old holding his mother's free hand. _

_They all gave her a disgusted look as they brushed by her and Kagome's head fell in shame then closed the door. When she returned to the table, plates were set on the right side of Hidoku and her mother was sitting at the end, where she had previously sat. Souta showed her with his eyes to the middle seat and she quickly sat beside her mother and brother. "Souta, these are your half-brothers. The one your age is Gerald, the twelve year old is Michael, the four year old is Jerome, and the one your stepmother is holding is Hidoku Jr. We haven't decided the name for your incoming brother yet." Souta's eyes darted to all his half siblings before his eyes landed on his aunt._

"_Aunt Anika?" He questioned shocked, and she merely gave him a slight smile. His aunt was only ten years younger than his mother, who was now the human age of forty._

"_Yes my nephew, how are you fairing?"_

"_I'm good-,"_

"_It's time to eat wench, be silent." The table silenced and everyone began to eat. Kagome cut her eyes at her mother whom was forcing food into her mouth so she wouldn't say anything. It was then that the demonically young Kagome sensed deep hatred. She said nothing as she slid a piece of ham into her mouth as her senses jumped awake. She concentrated on Souta's aunt and realized that she scented of not only different men, but of a female child. She smiled lightly and glanced at the four year old boy who was stuffing his face in a proper way._

"_Mr. Hidoku, how would you feel if your soon-to-be new wife was pregnant with a female child instead of a male?" Kagome felt all eyes on her and she felt sweat trickle under her arm in nervousness._

"_That is not likely. She probably cheated on me in that case."_

"_Well, she smells of different men, but this child is yours." Akina and Anika gasped in shock before Anika opened her mouth._

"_Hidoku-baby, please don't listen to that foolish demon spawn. She probably doesn't even know what she's talking about. My sister was a fool to agree to adopt her from after her ex-husband died and left her with a child that wasn't even hers."_

"_Why are you so defensive if she is not telling the truth?" Souta questioned with narrowed eyes. It was then Kagome sensed his anger and hatred as well and she nearly beamed with happiness as Anika began to sputter._

"_Tell me Gerald, has your mother had any male friends over or have you overheard anything-,"_

"_That's absurd Hidoku, how dare you imply-," Anika was cut off by Hidoku's empty china plate hitting the top of her skull and continuing its course to shatter into the wall._

"_Don't interrupt me bitch. Now, demon spawn…Are all four of her present children mine?" Kagome scented the air once and waited as the scents registered._

"_Yeah, all of her children are yours, but she smells of children that had not been born."_

"_You have until your pregnancy is over Anika, and if the demon spawn is right…Your children will be stripped from you." The four year old cried out and clutched onto his mother's hand and Kagome instantly felt as if she had just killed the poor child's mother._

"_C'mon boys, its time for us to leave." Anika spoke as she stood. They followed her in a single file line and the door slammed as they left. It had been four long months of Hidoku and her mother arguing before he finally beat her and left. Kagome had come home from her scent training to find her mother bleeding on the ground and she immediately got her neighbors. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors told Souta she had miscarried and then Kagome knew nothing about what he meant, but Souta explained it to her later on. They both grieved for their loss of a sibling, and deep hatred rose for the both of them towards Hidoku. That same day, Anika gave birth to a girl, as Kagome had pointed out, and Hidoku had named her Kikyo._

_Three weeks later, when Akina was released from the hospital, Hidoku and his sons disappeared, leaving Anika alone with only her daughter, whom she taught to hate the demon spawn known as Kagome._

_-_End Flashback

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, glancing around the pale white hospital walls before the memory of what previously happened shook her. She turned her head to see gentle brown eyes eyeing her with worry. "Hey there Rin, what are you doing here?" she questioned with a creaking voice.

"I forced Daddy to bring me because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Well, are you okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I could use some water though."

"Rin go get Ms. Higurashi some water." Sesshomaru's baritone voice rumbled from the chair near the open window. Rin bounded up to her dad and he handed her a dollar and she raced off.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned clearing her throat.

"It is…was…not my choice to be here." He replied as if he was clearly disgusted, "But since I am here, I have been put in charge of the case for your shooting. The police have already questioned your younger brother and got your older brother's name as the cause of it, so that's just one more case to add to his incoming life sentence." Sesshomaru felt uneasy as she stared him down with a heated glare.

"I, nor does Shippo, know his whereabouts. Even if I did-,"

"You wouldn't tell me." Sesshomaru finished for her with an annoyed tone. "Woman, your so called brother almost killed you and endangered my child-,"

"Well maybe if you weren't shirking your responsibility to pick her up then she would have never been in danger." Sesshomaru growled deeply with warning at the even tone of Kagome and she growled back in return.

"I was not shirking my responsibility for my child. Unlike you, I work hard while my daughter is in school and is not lying around all day letting my sibling shoot me up." Kagome took the turn to growl warningly at him, letting him know he crossed the line.

"Touché you cock sucking bastard," Kagome responded pulling the IV out of her arm, "The only reason I am at home all the time is because I graduated at an early age and am not capable of working just yet. At least I have the decency to let someone know that I won't be able to pick up Shippo if I am not able to get to him in time. She would have been waiting in the rain all alone if it wasn't for me!"

"The only reason you would not be able to pick up your brother is because you were shooting someone up in that pathetic little gang of yours. You expect to raise your little brother on that bull-," The heart monitor that was once connected to Kagome's right arm flung past his head and out the open window. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed in relief that one of the machines insistent beeping had ceased. The scent of watery salt filled his nostrils and he realized that he had upset the Higurashi woman.

"Your elder brother shot you nine times in the back Higurashi. Give him up. I am certain you have some clue where he is hiding."

"It was my fault he shot me. Don't go pinning shit on him."

"Your fault; Woman how was it your fault? Your younger brother did not report a struggle-,"

"I angered him. I said things that I knew weren't true that made him angry. I deserved-,"

"Out of all the things you deserve, getting shot in the back nine times isn't one of them. Perhaps getting your tongue cut off-," Sesshomaru was interrupted by a tray with uneaten food being thrown at him.

"You are an ass Sesshomaru Tashio. Tell Rin I said hi." Kagome replied pushing pass him and leaping out the window. Sesshomaru stared blankly at his food stained shirt and growled deeply. There was no way that woman would get the last of him.

"Daddy, why are you eating food off your shirt? You told me you weren't hungry earlier. Where did Ms. Higurashi go? A nurse lady had to escort me to the water machine and she said I shouldn't be wandering the halls on my own."

"Rin, I am not permitting you to speak to Ms. Higurashi or Shippo again." Rin dropped the water bottle in her hand and tears formed her eyes instantly.

"What, but why Daddy?"

"They are…dangerous."

"No they aren't Daddy you're just not very brave."

"Rin…"

* * *

**Reviewers: _Kira, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, iheartanime43, dimpleslane1992, inuyasha1818_**

**Thanks for reviewing:D**

**I will try to get to the next chapter ASAP.**


	5. Impulse

**Hehe, told you guys ASAP didnt I? Well here's the chapter... I started typing this at about two hours ago... hope its good :)**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 5- Impulse

* * *

"This is weird feeling." Shippo commented as Sango escorted him to his classroom.

"I know it is Shippo, but it isn't permanent. Kagome will be better soon, I promise."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to pacify me? I'm not a baby you know." Sango gave him a sad smile and knelt to his height.

"Behave Shippo and stop trying to grow up so fast. I know you're demon and all but, live like a kid as long as you can. Kagome grew up to fast, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to experience the same." Sango gave him a gentle hug and placed a kiss on his forehead. Shippo shrugged her off and entered his classroom. He missed his sister badly. It was odd not to wake up to her motherly voice and the smell of her great cooking.

Today he had woken up to Sango yelling at Kohaku to get dressed and for Ayame and Kouga to stop being intimate in the kitchen. Sango had offered to let him stay home that day but he was quick to decline. Staying home all day wouldn't serve him any good because he'd just think about his sister, so going to school was the best option to keep his mind occupied. He was hanging up his jacket and backpack when he spotted Rin sitting at a table. He hurriedly finished up and raced over to her, embracing her in a hug. "Hi Rin, how are you doing?" He felt Rin hug him back with excitement before she shrunk back with sadness in her liquid brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Shippo, my dad told me I had to stay away from you and Kagsie." She spoke solemnly with her head bowed.

"Why would he say that?"

"He told me you two were dangerous."

"That's nonsense…" Shippo replied then beamed her a smile.

"How could you be happy about this Shippo? I wanted us to be great friends."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Shippo explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. I want to go see Kagome again."

"Again?"

"Yeah Daddy took me to see her this morning-,"

"Let's go then Rin." Shippo pleaded running to get his jacket. Rin followed behind him and grabbed hers as well. Rin put her jacket on and the two raced from the classroom.

"But how are we going to get there Shippo?"

"Kagome told me not to show off in front of humans because a lot of them think our powers are gone, but in this case, it's urgent." Before Rin could question what he meant, Shippo had transformed into a pony with a puffy fox tail. Rin cheered in excitement and leapt on his back. Neither noticed that she had done something no human could do.

"To Kagome Horsie Shippo!!" She exclaimed and Shippo neighed in response and then galloped off.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he walked into his office. He sat his briefcase near his desk and plopped in his chair, massaging his temples with his hands. Since meeting the Higurashi woman, Rin had turned into a miniature version of her and even began to resemble her slightly. Rin was beginning to demand more of him and with him being wrapped around her pinky, there was nothing he couldn't do but give her what she desired. He growled at the thought of Higurashi, Kagome. She was stubborn…beyond stubborn if that was possible. Even after being shot multiple times by her traitorous brother, she would not give him up. He glanced at the documents on the right side of his desk.

Hopefully he could get some background information on her soon, but he had other cases to work on besides getting caught up in the business of one loudmouthed female. His secretary knocked at the door before entering. "Mr. Tashio, your brother is on line one." Sesshomaru nodded at her and growled to himself as he picked up the receiver.

"What do you want hanyou?" he questioned gruffly with annoyance.

"Jeeze, what's STD is makin your dick rot today?" his brother's voice retorted.

"InuYasha…What in the hell did you call me for? I do not have time to argue with your stupidity today."

"Well, I don't have time to argue with your pompous ass today."

"Dim wit, you have five seconds with a good reason or I will hang up on you."

"I just wanted you to know I might have some dirt on Naraku, you at your office?"

"Yes, I will expect you at lunch."

"Jeeze," InuYasha responded, "I thought I was possed to be the one to set up the time I wanted to be there."

"You have two hours InuYasha. Do not be late and do not bring that filth you call your fiancée."

"Asshole…"InuYasha responded.

"Bastard…" Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone. He moved the manila folders from near his mouse and opened up the government database. Surely there was something listed of their family here. The police database mainly covered criminal things. Sesshomaru smirked realizing that she was not in there. Unlike her brother, the girl had never been caught if she had ever killed anyone. He typed in their last name and records came up for Anika and Akina Higurashi, where the family line had started. Akina was born in 1720's and her younger sister in the 1730's. His skimmed their history, searching for Kagome's name. If her mother was human, then what the hell was she? Sesshomaru read that Souta Higurashi was born when Akina was twenty-four. How the hell did he manage to live four hundred some years? He decided to actually read and scrolled back to the top.

Akina married the eastern lord at the age of fifteen and then passed from unknown causes at that time when she was nineteen. Akina was given the choice to give the eastern lord's only heir up for adoption or keep her but no records were kept of what happened to the female heir of the eastern lord. Sesshomaru eyes' furrowed. He slightly remembered meeting the eastern lord and his daughter not too long after the girl was born when he was in adolescent years. When she was born, she was feared and praised for her birthday was in human terms June 6, 666. He definitely remembered his father jokingly mentioning an arranged marriage for the two to the eastern lord. Sesshomaru shrugged himself out of his memories and back into the history. Akina married Hidoku Ishigamu at twenty and then had a complicated birth with Souta Higurashi. "Why had she not named her son after her husband?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud with furrowed eyebrows as he continued.

Hidoku Ishigamu had two wives at that time unbeknownst by his first wife. He had married Anika Yashiro near the same time he had Akina. Anika birthed him four sons and a daughter, Kikyo Yashiro. Sesshomaru growled as their family began to connect. There were no way they were ordinary humans to have lived four hundred some years. His eyes darted back to Hidoku Ishigamu. His last name was what attracted his attention. He knew that Naraku Hanyou was often referred to as that last name, but he never knew why. He was commonly known as Naraku Hanyou. Sesshomaru gave a frustrated growl and continued reading. Hidoku and his four sons disappeared from mankind not too long after Anika birthed her daughter and Akina miscarried. Sesshomaru propped his chin on his hand and scrolled down a little further.

Shippo Higurashi was not birthed until 1996, two months before his Rin. "Mr. Tashio, your brother is here." His secretary interrupted his reading and Sesshomaru closed the program.

"I suppose you can send him in." He replied sitting back in his leather rolling chair.

"You damn right you can send me in, you wanted me to come here after all."

"Shut your mouth hanyou and have a seat." Sesshomaru instructed as his secretary closed the door. InuYasha grumbled under his breath and sat down in from of his brother.

"Why'd you get a new computer for?"

"My other one was insufficient." Sesshomaru responded, "Now what is the information you have for me?"

"I don't really have none, I said I may-,"

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru growled, "You have been dangerously undercover for over three years…"

"I know man, but I think he might have a clue considering the fact I'm your fucking brother-,"

"Half brother hanyou." InuYasha's furry, pointed white ear twitched and he shrugged.

"Regardless," InuYasha continued, "He aint really been relyin shit on to me. I mean some fucking cunt bitch just killed the only people he told information to-,"

"A female?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, I know who she is though."

"Well who is she to have taken out Naraku's most trusted and powerful men?"

"I dunno Kikyo's cousin…"

"InuYasha... You know more than you are telling me…"

"Well, yeah I know who she is but one thing I learned from bein undercover is not to rat. You prolly don't member but I dated her back in middle school."

"One thing that you need to unlearn is your usage of slang. It is killing what few brain cells you have remaining in that thick numbskull of yours." InuYasha grinned madly and propped his feet on Sesshomaru's desk, taking not of the manila folders.

"Don't tell me you been slackin in ya job Pretty Boy."

"No, I have not been slacking in my work InuYasha. I am merely busy with a few other important cases. One case concerning Souta Higurashi and Naraku Hanyou, and the other case about a female who keeps slipping from my grasp..."

"Word to your mother?" InuYasha replied, "What does she do?"

"For one, she is in Souta Higurashi's gang. I think they are related, but I have no leads in that." Sesshomaru half-lied trying to get InuYasha to confess who he was talking about. "She was involved in the burning of the warehouse on Riverside where over twenty-two bodies were found with nine millimeter fatal bullet wounds. Two of those bodies were Muso and Onigumo Hanyou, Naraku's brothers."

"You might be talking about Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha blurted. Sesshomaru smirked in triumph as his brother cursed under his breath.

"Really? Why have I not heard of her before?" Sesshomaru continued playing with InuYasha.

"I dunno," InuYasha stuttered, "She don't do much gang activity but when she does she look sexy as hell with her guns blazing wearing some nice outfit with four inch heels." Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou seemed to remember an encounter with her.

"Interesting, has she ever been wounded?"

"No, the only people who get near her die, and she always has backup with her."

"Who is her back up?"

"Usually Miroku and Kouga. Sometimes she has her bitches with her though."

"Her bitches InuYasha…." Sesshomaru responded almost rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the girlfriends of Miroku and Kouga…To think we all went to school together and were friends. Fat chance of that reuniting anytime soon." Sesshomaru watched his brother lean back in the heavy leather chair. "Hey you got a new chair too."

"Do you know anything of her weaknesses?" Sesshomaru continued ignoring InuYasha's comment.

"Well yeah, but it aint exactly safe. There have only been two cases of when someone attempted it and the only thing they found was half a body smelling of the rarest acid." Sesshomaru's nose turned upward in disgust.

"What is it?"

"You aint gunna try it is you?" InuYasha questioned indecisively.

"No hanyou, don't tell me you are worried about this Sesshomaru."

"Of course not, just making sure you aint tryna leave Rin an orphan."

"Whatever Hanyou, just tell me what the weakness is."

"Well, whenever you mention or attempt to imply that you will harm her family, she goes berserk. I think some unfortunate guy attempted to kidnap her brother, Shippo Higurashi, but like I said, they were found in a barrel of acid with half a body."

"Have you heard any rumors of what Naraku's next actions may be?"

"No, the last time I heard he attempted somethin was when I saw Kagome last."

"When was that?"

"Not too long ago…I was the one who set the warehouse on fire and left her there for dead." Sesshomaru felt his beast stir but shrugged it off.

"What did Naraku attempt?"

"I dunno, but it musta been important cause he went there himself, but he had like ninety of us in there against Kouga, Miroku, and her." Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest.

"Did anyone hear anything about what might have happened?"

"Yeah, the gang was rumoring that he had asked Kagome for a child, but if that was the case, he coulda sent forty of us up there until Kagome ran outta bullets and raped her, but he aint do it. There's been plenty of opportunities he coulda raped her to get a baby."

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded leaking into slightly deep thought. "A child that will not be hanyou will need both the parents to be willing." InuYasha looked down slightly.

"My mom and Father were willing-,"

"Yes, but your mother was after father's money and estate as well." InuYasha shrugged and placed the leather chair on all its legs.

"Well, maybe if pops hadn't had died in that car crash, things would be different now."

"Perhaps, but don't let yourself believe in that. Your mother went AWOL as soon as she heard he was in the hospital with fatal injuries." Sesshomaru glanced at his clock on the computer screen. "It is time for me to pick up Rin, watch who you confide in Hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke while placing the manila files into his briefcase. InuYasha took the opportunity to depart while Sesshomaru closed up his office. "Father, who would have thought a simple car crash with a human woman, would kill even the mightiest of dog demons?" Sesshomaru questioned the air as he clasped his briefcase close.

* * *

Kagome sat on the roof of her house for the longest time. She expected it was around noon by the position of the sun and sighed. She had been sitting up here since around eight that morning, still in her hospital clothes. Shrugging to herself, Kagome climbed down and entered her home. She headed immediately to her room and to the shower. When she emerged, she was wearing slightly formal clothes with black boots that had a three inch heel. Kagome sighed and then walked into the garage, pressing the automatic button so it would open while she climbed on top of her motorcycle. Once the garage door was open, she reversed her bike and closed it with a button near the handlebars of her bike. She watched as it closed before revving the engine and racing off.

"Hm, these apartments look pretty nice." Kagome thought as she pulled into apartments that rich people more than likely used for when they were in town. Shrugging, she climbed off her motorcycle and headed for the front office.

"I don't care who gets fired, I need someone to actually move into the apartment above me. I'm tired of hearing bums and prostitutes use that room for their pleasure!" a woman shouted to what appeared to be the receptionist. "Well, ma'am, that apartment is strictly for people who plan to live their long term. We can get the locks changed if you wish-,"

"That will not due, where is your security?"

"Umm, excuse me, but is this the place where I can see if there are any available apartments for long-term living basis?" Kagome questioned meekly. The woman wearing a pretty white dress turned hot red orbs on her before looking back to the receptionist looking woman with a smile.

"Yes, but it is our last-,"

"That doesn't matter, how big is it?" Kagome questioned.

"It has three bedrooms, a balcony, medium sized kitchen, large living room, and you have a one person access to the roof."

"Wow, and no one wants that place?" Kagome questioned with awe. The receptionist smiled.

"The requirement is that you must have a child. The apartment block that it is on is strictly for women with a child."

"Oh, are pets accepted as well in that case?"

"Yes, animals are accepted, however nothing exotic." Kagome smiled.

"When can I put a down payment in and be expected to move in?"

"We can ship boxes to your current place of living as soon as tomorrow and you can move in whenever you like."

"Well, can I pay the rent for a year now?"

"We don't accept large cash here, but-,"

"I don't have that much cash, but will a check work?"

"That will be perfect." The receptionist responded.

"You can fax me your paperwork when you deem necessary."

"Alright," Kagome replied removing a check from her back pocket, "I've been looking at this place for about two years, I hope you guys haven't changed the rent much. I wrote this check about a month ago, so it should be alright." Kagome responded handing the check to the receptionist. The receptionist took it with a smile that was saying 'Thank you for getting that crazy woman off my back.' Kagome returned the smile and was approached by the red eyed woman.

"So you'll be living in Apartment 42D. You're in great shape for a mother by the way." Kagome smiled and checked the woman's figure.

"I could say the same for you, but I haven't ever given birth. I am in custody of my younger brother though, so he is considered my child." The woman tossed her wavy black hair from her shoulders and held her hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Kagura Wind, I live in apartment 40D, right under you with my daughter Kanna. It'll be a pleasure to be your neighbor." Kagome smiled and gave her hand a firm shake.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi it's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to be off." Kagome glanced back at the receptionist woman.

"Could you please have one hundred boxes shipped to 205 Griffin Lane by tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am, it will be a pleasure to house you here." Kagome nodded and left the office, the woman Kagura following not too far behind. Kagome mounted her motorcycle and watched for Kagura's reaction.

"Nice custom made 'cycle. I envy you because I had to give mines up when I was pregnant with Kanna." Kagome smiled gently and waved as she departed from the apartment complex.

* * *

"Her room is still empty." Rin announced as they rounded into her room.

"What do you mean still empty?"

"Me and Daddy were here earlier. I had left to get her bottled water and when I came back she was gone."

"Ah, you two must be here for Kagome's clothes. She discharged herself and forgot all about them. Here you go." A nurse said handing the clothes to Shippo. Shippo nodded and took them with care. The hospital had taken the liberty to clean them, and on top was the nightgown Rin had previously worn.

"I guess Kagome is at home then." Rin sighed and Shippo nodded.

"Wanna fly to my house?" Shippo questioned and Rin cheered. He transformed into a large gryphon and Rin climbed aboard. He had to turn sideways to leave out the still open window though and soon the two were on their way to Shippo's house. Shippo landed just as Kagome was loading her motorcycle into a trailer.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, "What the hell, you're supposed to be at school!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, we were worried about you." Kagome glanced at Rin and gave a gentle smile.

"Well, I suppose that's okay, but don't do it again." Kagome latched the trailer close and ventured back into the garage after Rin handed her, her clothes..

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"I'm selling the house."

"Why?"

"Because, there is no way I can live here anymore, and this neighborhood is crap." Shippo nodded and watched as she grabbed several stuffed trash bags and put them on the curb. She removed her cell phone from her back pocket to check the time. "C'mon I'll lock up here temporarily and I'll go drop you off at the school, okay Rin?" Rin nodded enthusiastically and Kagome did as she said she would. "Does your father know you were not at school today?" Kagome questioned as she pulled out of her driveway. She watched as Rin shook her head and Kagome frowned.

"Daddy doesn't even want me to talk to you guys anymore."

"What, but why would he say a thing like that for Rin?"

"I don't know Kagsie, but he said you were dangerous, and I told him that you weren't and he just isn't very brave." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as they pulled into the school parking lot. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru arguing with Shippo's teacher and she eeped.

"Looks like we're in for some trouble with your father Rin." Kagome spoke as she shifted the car into park and got out. She opened Rin's door and helped her and Shippo out before Sesshomaru dismissed Rin's teacher and stormed over to them.

"Woman, what in the hell are you doing with my child?" He questioned angrily. Kagome gave him a simple smile and removed Rin's tiny grasp from her fingers.

"I am returning her to school so she could be picked up by you. I'm surprised you are on time." Sesshomaru growled warningly at Kagome and took Rin's hand.

"I am surprised you are not in the hospital."

"Yeah well you know me…" Kagome trailed off glaring at him.

"Daddy, it's not Miss Kagome's fault, so don't yell at her."

"Rin…do not take to the defense of the guilty."

"No seriously Daddy, it was me and Shippo's idea to go see her at the hospital, but then she wasn't there, so we went to Shippo's house."

"Even so, I told you not to speak to them-,"

"What kind of father tells their daughter that Sesshomaru? That's a load of-,"

"Well Woman, it is true. You put my child endanger-,"

"We already went through this you retard. You know good and well-,"

"I am not about to argue with you. It is pointless because you don't put up a very good excuse for your irresponsible actions. Come Rin, we shall depart from them now. Next time I expect you to listen to me when I tell you to stay away from something." Kagome watched as Rin unwillingly sulked beside her father. She watched as they pulled away and glanced down at Shippo's disappointed face.

"You can still communicate with her at school Shippo. All is not lost."

* * *

**Well, I know that you dont exactly get an apartment like that lol. I know good and well that that isnt possible, but, hey. The woman was desperate to get Kagura off her back lol.**

**Reviewers:_ iheartanime43, Twist in fate, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Serenity Voldemort Riddle_**

**I cant thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing. If you have any questions...Leave a review and I will get back to you...I wont reveal toooo much of my ideas though ;) (Partially cuz i dont know em myself...)**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	6. Lost Trail

**Here I am!!! Yeaherp. Chapter 6 is here (And its the first to have two words :) ) I hope you guys enjoy it! I liked this chapter a lot...wasnt as long as I had wanted but whatever. For those of you reading A Sinner's Love, I am not abandoning that story, I just...can't word this next chapter properly, but it will be great when I write it (hopefully). As for the sequel to Undefined Power, I'm working on that too, development is slow, but it'll be here before the end of March I garuntee! Now, On to the story!!!**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 6- Lost Trail

* * *

Kagome released a tired sigh as she packed the last box of dishware into her car. Everything she didn't need in the apartment was neatly stowed away in a storage box. Her apartment was just about set up, but she still had not had contact with Sango nor anyone else, and it had been two weeks since she had left the hospital. Unknown to Shippo, their move to a smaller home would cost him to leave the school he was currently attending. Kagome was albeit worried about him changing to a demonic school, but she knew he could adjust just as well as she could adjust to this new job she had just gotten. 

Lucky for her and Shippo, she didn't have to start until she was officially finished moving in. Kagome checked the time on her cell phone and placed the last box in the passenger seat and shut the door. She had just enough time to drop off the boxes then head to pick up Shippo. Kagome glanced at the for sale sign in her yard as she backed out the driveway. Her real estate agent was doing a great job finding people who wanted to buy the home, and already they were bidding neck-and-neck with money that would have her and Shippo set for a life time. What had shocked Kagome most was that her agent wouldn't accept the twenty-five percent she was supposed to keep.

Releasing a tired sigh, Kagome parked next to her motorcycle and began to unload her car. She had just sat the last box in the kitchen when something silver caught her eye. Kagome's eyebrows drew together and she gently tugged the silver bracelet from the box. She held it to the light with observing eyes before memory clicked. InuYasha had given the eleven diamond bracelet to her when they had dated in junior high. Kagome snorted and fastened it to her left wrist before leaving her apartment in a hurry. She had been meaning to talk to the thickskulled hanyou, and she had a feeling she knew where to find him. Kagome removed the pistol from under the driver's seat and placed it in her belt. She would meet with him after picking up Shippo.

* * *

InuYasha grinned as he stuffed a whole cheeseburger into his mouth and began to chew. "Ugh. InuYasha, that is too disgusting." 

"Yeah?" InuYasha questioned purposely leaving his mouth open as he chewed, "Is it really that bad Sango?" Sango put a hand over her mouth and nodded,

"InuYasha, that is truly disturbing. You are munching away my chance at the ladies." Miroku exclaimed winking and wiggling his eyebrows at a pretty female passing their table.

"Jerk!" The lady said slapping the right side of his face. She stormed away and Sango slapped the left side of his face.

"You deserved that." She said dipping a fry in ketchup and eating it.

"Why Sango, - you know that-,"

"Sango, is that you?" Sango turned her head at the familiar voice, meeting familiar cyan eyes.

"Kagome, since when were you out of the hospital and why didn't you call me? I was worried sick because-,"

"If you were worried then you would have went to the hospital to find out I had checked myself out the very next day-,"

"But-,"

"You obviously weren't worried about Shippo." Kagome replied taking a seat next to InuYasha. Sango's head bowed in shame as well as Miroku's.

"Why were you in the hospital?" InuYasha questioned as she slid over a little more to put a sleepy Shippo he hadn't even noticed in her lap.

"The same reason why we broke up." Kagome replied simply as she stroked Shippo's hair.

"Your brother? What'd he do this time? Last time he-,"

"Yeah, well this time he shot me nine times in the back."

"Kagome you can't keep lettin him beat up on you like that-,"

"Oh and you're one to talk? You knocked me out and left me in a burning building to die-,"

"Oh that's bull… You know that was at the command of Na-,"

"Oh really so what was 'You have to hit her again Kikyo, she's demon'?" InuYasha's face flushed a bright red. "I'm out of all this gang shit." Kagome said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "I'll move out of the state if I have to." They were all silent but nodded in agreement.

"Yashy-boo?" Kagome heard the high-pitched annoying voice of her cousin. "What in the world are they doing here?" Kagome watched as dead brown eyes scanned their booth.

"We're having lunch you know something you anorexically skinny girls don't do." Kagome replied smirking slightly. Kikyo scoffed and flipped layered black hair off her shoulder.

"I am not anorexic, and I do too eat." She protested looking as if she might stomp her foot.

"Yeah, but making yourself throw it up afterwards doesn't count." Kagome replied smirking fully. Kikyo gasped and she stomped her right foot which was strapped into five inch Jimmy Chou's.

"I am not bulimic! You're just jealous of my figure!" Kikyo replied defiantly and Kagome snickered.

"Why would I be jealous of sticks and bones when I have an hourglass?" Kikyo's face turned bright red with anger as Miroku and Sango joined in with laughter.

"Yashy-boo, you can't let this bitch talk to me like this-,"

"It's not his fault you aren't able defend yourself whenever someone throws a stone at you." Kagome replied throwing her heavy hair from her right shoulder. Kikyo released a sound of frustration and tried to stomp off, but accidentally bumped into a waitress carrying smoothies and milkshakes. Three milkshakes hit the floor and the others onto the bright yellow Baby Phat outfit Kikyo was wearing.

"Watch where you're going you dumb broad!" Kikyo exclaimed, "This outfit cost more than your life!" She continued to walk, unfortunately slipping in the spilled drinks and falling embarrassingly on her rump. The whole burger joint erupted in laughter and a furious and embarrassed Kikyo stood quickly to her feet. "You'll pay for this Kagome!" She shouted before leaving as if the world were after her.

"Well, that's a way to knock down a super model Kagome." Sango joked still weak with laughter. Kagome smiled and winked at the waitress, who happened to be Ayame.

"Payback is often a mother fucker." Kagome replied stroking the still sleeping kit's hair.

"So why'd you show up here for 'Gome?" InuYasha questioned stuffing his mouth with half of his fries.

"I'd come to ask you if you had any dirt on Naraku. He's been too inactive lately."

"Last I heard he went to Mexico for a vacation of sorts." InuYasha answered after he finished chewing. He glanced down at her wrist and picked it up daintily. "I can't believe you still have this thing." Kagome smiled and gently took her wrist from him.

"Yeah, I didn't know I still had it till about a few hours ago."

"Do you have any word on Souta?" InuYasha questioned and Kagome shook her head.

"I know where he is, but I don't particularly care-,"

"You were always too nice 'Gome…" InuYasha said eating a single fry and Kagome smirked.

"Yeah, I shouldn't even be talking to you considering that the day I got out of the hospital you were necking in the woods with my cousin." InuYasha blushed furiously and he stuffed his mouth with the rest of his fries, muffling a response. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed and Kagome removed her cell phone to check the time.

"Got some place to go Ms. Kagome?" Miroku asked as she placed Shippo on her shoulder and stood.

"Yeah, I have to finish unpacking if I ever want to be working by Monday, I only have a few boxes left at the house, so I have to swing by there and pick them up then head back to my apartment and put him down and unpack for the rest of the weekend. I still have some furniture waiting to be delivered as well."

"I wasn't aware you had moved." Miroku replied for everyone else and Kagome gave them a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps if you would have been looking for me or Shippo, you would have seen the for sale sign in my yard." She stuck her tongue out at them and waved goodbye, carefully avoiding the puddle of drink before making her way out the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at his sleeping daughter through his rearview as they departed the school. Her teacher had warned him they had done some strenuous exercises that tired them out, but Sesshomaru hadn't thought they were that tiring. His thoughts suddenly traveled to the house that he noted wasn't too far from here and he silently hoped that they would be home then. He was there within thirty minutes and mentally cursed when he spotted the for sale sign in the yard. There was no way he could find the being that lived there now. Sesshomaru U-turned and was home in fifteen minutes. He carefully carried Rin into his home and sat her in her bed for the babysitter to undress her and put her in sleeping clothes.

He left her room and headed straight to his study. He had managed to finish reading the Higurashi history only to find that Kagome's name wasn't mentioned anywhere in it, and all other Kagome's that had came up in the government search were deceased, too young, or too old. He growled at himself for scaring whoever the woman was away before he could find her true identity. His Rin had most definitely been angry with him after the day in the parking lot, and she would occasionally snap at him when he irritated her. Whoever the woman was, she awakened the remnants of demon in Rin, something he would have to thank her for sooner or later. Sesshomaru sat at his desk and opened the government program with uncertainty. He had researched all leads in Naraku Hanyou, but even the government didn't know where the hanyou had originally come from, and the Ishigamu line ended with Kikyo Yashiro because her brothers were no where to be found. Sesshomaru typed in the Higurashi name again and clicked the link to the eastern lord.

His name was Tamaruyoshi Usagi, a black inu demon and he had mated twice. His first mate was a legendary black wolf demoness by the name of Nijarobi Hinshiro, who died birthing his first seven sons. His second mate was supposedly an exiled goddess only known by the name of Kiroshi Gen. What type of goddess was widely rumored for she was never seen outside of the palace, and even then she did not make many appearances. Kiroshi had passed two years after birthing Tamaruyoshi his only daughter. Tamaruyoshi died not too long after, leaving his unnamed daughter in the care of a supposedly human woman. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he glared at the monitor as he sat back in his chair. Perhaps the blood he had tasted belonged to this missing daughter, but she had escaped from his grasp as well, and he had no way of tracking her down.

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on his chin and began looking for the siblings of the eastern lord's missing daughter. Three of them were unknown, and the other four lived here in Virginia. Sesshomaru smiled and wrote down the four addresses, hoping that they were recent.

* * *

Kikyo made an annoyed sound of frustration as she watched her cousin drop her brother off at school then followed her to a furniture store. Kikyo waited patiently for three hours when the demon princess finally re-emerged, a largely built man following behind her with two tightly sealed boxes. He loaded them into a pickup and then returned into the store while Kagome waited inside her sky blue PT Cruiser. He returned with smaller boxes and returned to the store, helping a smaller man carry out a black leather couch. They fit the couch onto the truck and closed it before they nodded and waved to Kagome to lead the way. 

Kikyo followed, knowing that her white Jaguar wouldn't attract too much attention. She watched as the men unloaded the pick up truck, and an hour later, they left. Kagome followed them out and locked the apartment as she too left. Kikyo followed Kagome still, this time three cars behind as Kagome parked in the parking lot of a building labeled 'Usagi Corporations' and went inside for about ten minutes. Kikyo's eyes narrowed on the paper she returned with, guessing it was a work schedule. Kikyo followed her once more to the school she had dropped Shippo off at, knowing that Kagome was ten minutes early, she decided to let her presence be known.

* * *

Kagome was beyond happy at how the day went. It had been three days since her meeting with Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, and the four of them had promised to go out to eat later today. Her job had given her, her work schedule today, and the place she had bought furniture from had delivered them today, and her apartment was officially sat up. She looked in her rearview mirror to see a white Jaguar trailing her, as it had been all day. Kagome shrugged it off, making sure that the nine millimeter under her driver's seat was completely reachable as she parked. She knew she was at least twenty minutes early to picking up Shippo, but it appeared the person stalking her wanted a confrontation.

* * *

Sesshomaru scowled as he left his office. His secretary was horribly slacking in her job. She had forgotten to hand the cases to him this week, thus putting him behind. He would reacquire another secretary in two months, but the files had kept him busy for the last three days, making it impossible for him to search for the heirs to the Tamaruyoshi line. He glanced at his car clock to see he would be ten minutes early for picking up Rin, and gave a slight smile. At least something would go right today. He pulled into the school parking lot to see the super model Kikyo Yashiro arguing with another female in a familiar sky blue PT Cruiser and shook his head. 

The woman had tried to date him once, and she was tied up with Naraku Hanyou. Perhaps if this led to a physical confrontation, Sesshomaru would have a chance to bring the female into questioning.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo were too into arguing with each other that neither girl had noticed the light blue Lincoln pulling into the parking lot. "It isn't my fault your drunken excuse of a mother got killed in that car crash, leaving poor Shippo an orphan." Kikyo responded proudly, knowing she had struck a low blow. Kagome growled and got out of her car, slamming the driver's door and folding her arms across her chest. 

"At least my father isn't some deadbeat who left my mother because she had a female child." Kikyo gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

"You take that back demon scum." She responded through clenched teeth. Kagome smirked and unfolded her arms, meeting Kikyo in step.

"Or what Prissy Priestess?" Kagome was ill-prepared for the unexpected slap across her right cheek, that she was unable to stop herself from leaping at her cousin and beating the smart talk out of her. Kikyo kicked violently from the ground on her back, trying to force the five foot four figure off of her. One of her kicks successfully landed on Kagome's abdomen, forcing her back so Kikyo could stand once more. Before Kikyo was fully balanced however, Kagome had landed three punches to her nose, resounding in a painful crack that sent the five foot eight model back on her rump. Kagome had once again climbed on top of her and began to put a barrage of fists on to the defenseless girl when someone picked her up by her waist and slung her away from the hurting super model.

"I do believe that is enough Ms. Higurashi." A familiar baritone voice pointed out as the heavy-breathing Kagome tried to catch her breath. Kagome glanced up into dark amber pools and glared, trying to control her breathing. She glanced down at Kikyo, who had sat up clutching her nose.

"Oh my god, I think you broke my nose!" Kikyo half-yelled as pained tears streamed down her cheeks. "You stupid bitch, you broke my nose." Kagome made a move to jump at her again, causing her to scream and try to scramble up, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist again, this time not letting her go.

"Calm yourself woman before you are arrested for aggravated assault. You had rights the first time to beat her down for attacking you first in self-defense, but now that she is down it would be assault." Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp at first, but he had an iron grip on her form and she limped as her breathing came under control. Sesshomaru and Kagome's attention was taken by the sudden notice of the paparazzi who had been unknowingly snapping pictures of them during the fight and now. Kagome growled and detached Sesshomaru's arm from her waist and ventured into the school. Kikyo screamed at the paparazzi to leave her alone as she tried to fix her disheveled appearance, revealing her out of place nose as she tried to smooth out her hair. Sesshomaru watched as she made a speedy departure and he also ventured into the school to get Rin. He knew that he could find Kikyo Yashiro once more at a hospital or plastic surgeon for her nose, so he wasn't worried about her quick leave. He had also written down her license plate number not too long after he pulled up, so he could track her down at any given time.

He spotted Kagome and Shippo walking towards him, also the exit of the building, and he intercepted their path. "Ms. Higurashi, I will need to have you come into questioning before I bring in Ms. Yashiro, so I can get your side of the story." Kagome glared at him, moving the thick French braid off her shoulder.

"Fine, but I can't come just yet, I have to drop Shippo off with a friend of mines, or you can question me tomorrow."

"Drop him off… We'll meet up at my office." Kagome gave him one last glare before departing quickly. Sesshomaru watched her go, trying to ignore the conversation his inner beast was trying to start with him. Kagome had shown him almost all the qualities a good mate should have, something no female he had ever met had done, and his beast was thrilled.

* * *

**Yeahup, slightly a cliffy, but I haveta clean up and stuffes, so I'll continue in the next chapter :). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviewers : _Twist in fate, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Serenity Voldemort Riddle, iheartanime43, & inuyasha1818_**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	7. Greetings

**Hey Guys, hope you guys enjoy this update, it could be my last for a little bit. Seems like I've gotten into a little trouble again :)...But never fear... I will sneak updates in ASAP... just like this one :)**

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. RUMIKO... LADY DOES..NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE NAME BRAND OR OFF BRAND THINGS I MENTION IN HERE...CARS AS WELL. IF I DID, THEN I'D PROLLY NOT BE GETTIN GROUNDED. El Oh El._**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 7- Greetings

* * *

"Oh, this is just too awesome Kagome," Sango exclaimed with glee, causing Kagome to pull the phone from her ear with a smirk and roll of her eyes.

"I hadn't meant for it to happen, but she hit me first." Kagome replied. She as currently en-route to Sesshomaru's office and Sango had called her with uncontrollable laughter. It seemed their local news crew had captured the whole fiasco on video camera and broadcasted it immediately for the six o'clock news.

"Oh whatever," Sango managed to say after a fit of laughter. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she shook her head while parking beside Sesshomaru's light blue Lincoln.

"Okay girl, I have to go, I'll see you and everyone else in a bit, mkay?"

"Alright girl, peace out," Sango replied. Kagome removed the phone from her ear and flipped it closed with a sigh. She turned off her car and attached the keys to her belt-loop. Kagome dreaded being in a closed room for too long. With a tired sigh, Kagome exited her car and headed towards the building. She pressed the elevator to the top floor, surprised to hear classical music instead of the normal horrible elevator music.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't-"

"I was invited," Kagome interrupted the woman in response, remembering her as Sesshomaru's secretary.

"Oh, well, I'll let him know you're in." She replied turning briefly, only to run into said person.

"I'm pretty sure you know the procedure Ms. Higurashi, please follow." Sesshomaru turned his heel and ventured back into his office. Kagome side-glanced the stunned secretary slightly as she walked past her and into Sesshomaru's office, also giving him a side glance as she sat down in a fairly comfortable chair. He closed the door and swiftly sat in his chair, meeting Kagome's eyes briefly before glancing back down at his hands.

"There are no records of you in the government program either."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome replied smartly, causing Sesshomaru to realize the double-mint gum she was chewing. "I thought you brought me here to question me about the physical confrontation with Kikyo." Sesshomaru watched as she blew a medium sized bubble.

"Yes…please do not-," he was cut off by a loud, resounding pop followed by several more smaller popping noises, "Pop that…" he finished with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," Kagome replied as she smacked her gum annoyingly.

"Why is it that you changed clothing?" Sesshomaru questioned picking up a pen and tapping it on his desk.

"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but unlike you I am going out with friends instead of overbearing myself with work." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome and resisted rolling his eyes.

"What was your mother?" Sesshomaru questioned taking out his nerves on the pen rapidly tapping the desk.

"Wow, that's a random question. She was a wonderful mother. Always happy and smiling, but that was until Souta found a home in the streets and dropped outta school."

"No, I mean-,"

"Oh, you mean job wise?" Kagome laughed nervously, "She was a nurse during the night and-,"

"That Higurashi-woman was not your mother. She may have birthed Shippo and Souta, but not you." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together and she shrugged.

"She was the only mother I ever knew." Kagome checked the time on her cell phone and stood. "Well, if that's all, I must be off." Kagome didn't wait for his protest to leave. Sesshomaru shrugged and ventured to his window. He had already copied down her license plate number, or rather letters, when she pulled in, thus earning her address and home phone number. He watched in silence as she pulled away then ventured back to his computer, restoring the program he had minimized. She had arrived a lot sooner than he had expected, and he was just about to read over the email he had received from InuYasha's mother.

Sesshomaru had not heard from her since his father was deemed in critical condition, then after he died, she inherited his company. She stated that the little miko strength she possessed was dwindling and she feared her death was near. Attached to the email rambling with apologies, was a copy of her will, which entitled everything his father had once owned, in Sesshomaru's rightful hands. Sesshomaru smirked, contemplating how he could collect his leave and rest breaks before leaving this crappy boring job. Sesshomaru smiled, deciding to finish investigating the former eastern lord's sons before giving up his badge. He stared into the oncoming darkness and shrugged. He still had an hour of daylight before the sun set and he quickly headed to the address he had found previously.

The home was only about twenty minutes from his job, but it was the largest home in the city. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, acknowledging in his mind that it was only because his was still under construction. He shifted his car into park and placed the keys into his pocket. Sesshomaru stepped out his car, pressing the automatic lock button on the arm rest before closing the door securely. He frowned deeply it appeared that the present eastern lord had no fear of death, for the place was horribly unsecured.

Sesshomaru shrugged and proceeded to the front door, rapping on it slightly before stepping back and waiting for a response. "State your name and reason of visit please." A voice intercomed and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with boredom.

"Special Agent Tashio requesting to speak to the late Tamaruyoshi's first born."

"Your reason?" the voice replied in question. Sesshomaru switched his weight to his other foot impatiently.

"Regarding information on his missing sibling..."

"He'll be down in a second, feel free to take a seat and relax. Would you like anything to drink while you wait sir?"

"No thanks." Sesshomaru answered as the door unlatched. Sesshomaru walked in without further wait and found himself in what appeared to be sitting room. Sighing inaudibly, he took a seat in a comfortable recliner and awaited the arrival of the eastern lord. He appeared moments later with a cup of scotch in his hand.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance." Sesshomaru gave a bow of his head as the present lord took a seat across from him.

"Do you know of the female pup born from your father some thousand years and a few centuries ago?"

"I was just a pup myself when she was born. I remember even then that her power had radiated the whole eastern territories and her mother-,"

"You saw her mother? Who was she?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously.

"Yes, she was very friendly with the entire province. She was as rumors stated an exiled goddess. I never knew what type though. After the pup was born, her mother placed a barrier around the entire eastern lands, preventing anyone from entering that sough the babe's power, and also casting out anyone who was already there." Sesshomaru nodded, suddenly remembering his father talking about that happening. "It wasn't two hours after the girl's birth did she enter this weird trance while holding the baby girl. It was as if her whole body turned a pretty blue color, but we could still sense and feel her heat. I think it had been two days later when the babe lost just about all signs of being a demon's child. A day later the goddess died, and I never saw the babe again. I suspected the babe had died as well, but I could still feel her presence, just as much as I can now. More so presently than I ever had before." He finished completing the glass of brandy.

"I did not believe she had passed either, but I want to ensure that Naraku doesn't get his hands on her first."

"Last thing I heard, she was given to a human miko right before my father died, and I didn't believe that at first on till Shimaru showed me a stone tablet that showed a child given to at the time, a tribe of villagers to keep for centuries. Supposedly the miko purified the child, but that is something I do not know for certain. You know how humans enjoy making things up."

"Well, thank you Lord Tamaru, I believe this will help me greatly in my search for her. How are you and your other brothers fairing?"

"They are well, young Maru told me the other day that they had hired a human secretary that our corporation needed. I de believe she starts tomorrow, which is the first of November."

"Human secretaries can be a nuisance. I recently learned that had re-inherited my father's fortune from that damn hanyou's mother, and I shall be working from my office again. Perhaps a business merger is in order." Tamaru laughed heartily and stood with Sesshomaru.

"If you run your company the way your father had, then I do believe it is." He gave Sesshomaru a smirk and shook his hand firmly. "Oh yeah, apologies for my son, he is ill-experienced to sense a lord's presence." Sesshomaru nodded in response, removing his keys from his pocket and pressing the button to unlock his car. He waved to Tamaru before entering his car and driving off.

* * *

Kagome gave a slight sigh of relief after she finished dropping Shippo off at his new class. She started working today and she had no intention of being late. Her boss seemed pretty nice when she met him the other day, but she wouldn't try to work his patience. She wasn't exactly dressed up, but they hadn't stressed a strict dress code, so she had dressed professionally, but not too strictly. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she held a cup of hot coa coa rather than coffee in her right hand with her files in the other. She tried to shake the feeling of nervousness and unease wreaking her bones as she entered the elevator.

Kagome took a deep sip of the scalding liquid and pressed the button for the fiftieth floor then stepped back. The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor and a woman with a mocha latte in her left hand pressed the thirtieth floor button. "So you're the new secretary Maru-sama hired?" Kagome gave her a meek nod and they both took a light sip of their drinks. "Good luck I heard he gives an ass load of work and expects it to be done before lunch break. I heard that's why the last demoness that worked for him quit." Kagome frowned mentally, never the one to enjoy gossiping, but noticed the woman giving her the once-over. "You're human too, how sad. You wont last very long, you poor thing." The woman gave her an evil smirk and waved to her as the elevator opened on the thirtieth floor. Kagome gritted her teeth as she gave her a fake smile, trying to resist the temptation of throwing the hot liquid at the woman's back.

The elevator closed and continued its original route. Kagome sighed, glaring at the insulated Styrofoam cup in her hand. She could easily complete an ass load of work. That alone was why she chose this particular job rather than a lower paying one because she knew she would love the challenge. It didn't matter that the job she chose offered more money because money didn't matter to her. Kagome tilted her head back, finishing the remnants of her hot chocolate just as the elevator reached her stop. Kagome released a content sigh and walked from the elevator tossing the disposable cup in a trash can.

"Ms. Higurashi, nice to see you're three seconds late." A familiar slightly baritone voice boomed from behind her. Kagome jumped in surprise, clutching the manila file to her chest.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized as he signaled her to follow him, "You know how that elevator traffic is." Unique grey eyes met hers and her boss chuckled.

"Your office is in the room with the blue door. In a month, my brothers will be here to inspect my progress here, so I expect what's on your desk to be done and finalized in two weeks." He escorted her to the blue door and gave her a slight bow. "As requested, your lunch break is at three, so you can pick up your brother and be back by a quarter till." Kagome nodded and returned the bow. Their eyes met intensely once more before he retreated to his office behind a brown dogwood door. Kagome faced the blue door again after watching him go into his office, and she sucked in a breath and opened the door.

She gasped in awe as the opening door revealed the beautiful room. The walls were a pleasant baby blue and the floor was made of a darker blue marble. Her fingers caressed the desk made of a black oak then the black leather chair. Her office was spacious and gorgeous, and released a content sigh. There was absolutely nothing she could complain bout. Behind her was a large window, allowing her to view the city from where she stood. Powerful rays of sunlight filtered into the room, making it feel so very magical and illuminated perfectly. Kagome sat in the leather, her eyes meeting the large stacks of papers and files consuming the desk space that wasn't occupied by the latest, custom computer.

A large grin spread across her face and she set immediately to working, stowing the manila folder she had once held in a drawer for her to work with later.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, how's it goin?"

"Not bad Maru the office just starting off, how bout you?"

"Pretty good, the human hired seems to be doing quite well so far. She just left for lunch break, and I swear for a human her eyes-,"

"Are you interested in making her a pet?"

"No, Tamaru, I'm saying, her eyes are the, and I mean the, most intriguing and unique color of blue I have ever seen."

"Are they like ours at all?"

"Yea, but their blue… If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was her, except the fact her files say human, and I haven't seen any demonic traits as of yet." There was a comfortable, pregnant pause before Tamaru spoke.

"Well, the others and I shall see her in a month, provide she lasts."

"I have a feeling she will big bro, talk to you later."

"Alright, bye…" Maru hung up his phone and turned his chair to face the view behind him. From here he could see his workers leaving and coming. He spotted the familiar sky blue PT Cruiser pulling in and his eyebrows drew together as he watched her unload a small box from her car and head towards the building. Maru glanced at his clock. She had only been gone fifteen minutes out of the forty-five he gave her. Perplexed beyond comparison, Maru left his office and began to walk towards hers.

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply as she jogged up the fifty flights of stairs. In her hands she held a small box of pictures to neatly decorate her desk and office with. She liked this job already, so she figured she'd be around more often than she had first though. She sighed as she reached the fiftieth floor and caught her breath briefly before continuing her way to her office. She had been in such an excited rush that she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, which caused her to stumble back a few feet. Their eyes met again and Kagome's face heated in slight embarrassment. "Sorry Maru-sama, I wasn't watching where I was goin."

"Quite alright Ms. Higurashi, you are human correct?" Kagome paused slightly then nodded.

"I presume so."

"Oh, because you got here faster than the elevator did, so I was wondering how you got here in under two minutes."

"I took the…stairs…" Kagome responded slowly. She gave a nervous smile and tried to step out of his path, only for him to step in hers.

"Your brother is…"

"With a friend until closing time," Kagome responded.

"What are you mixed with?" Kagome released a jubilant laugh, causing Maru to give her a strange look.

"Sorry," Kagome responded, "You're the second person to ask me that in the same exact manner. I don't know what I am, I was adopted." Maru stepped from her path and ventured to the coffee maker down the hall. He had a steaming, Styrofoam cup of coffee just five minutes later and paused beside Kagome's open office. She was finishing placing a few more photo frames on one of the two large mahogany bookcases and had returned to working before she noticed him.

"You put quite a dent in that pile of files my previous secretary failed to do." Kagome nodded and he noticed the neatness of the stacks. "You organized them as well from what order?"

"From the oldest to the most important… I filed all the old ones I'm just workin on the files you need for your brothers next month."

"There is no way in the last layer of hell you cleared more than-,"

"Seven hundred files in five hours or so? Why isn't there?" Kagome questioned. Maru was speechless for a brief moment before he smirked.

"You didn't-,"

"Stow them in the file cabinet in the hall for you to distribute to whomever you deem's position to do whatever to next."

"Yes, but I bet they aren't in,"

"Numerical to alphabetical order for easier case, buying, and whatever else findings?"

"Yes, but, well-,"

"Oh yeah, here is your schedule for the next couple of weeks. You have a meeting with the president of Attendisci Company tomorrow at eleven." Kagome moved across her office to a printer sitting on a table near the right bookcase. "I also printed a copy of things you had on your PDA for you to remember as well as adding the next couple of meetings up there." Kagome handed him a paper with a calendar on it and was ushering him out her office.

* * *

"Wait, how did you get into my PDA, let alone have it?" Kagome blushed, shrugged, and the closed the blue door before he could question her further. Maru stood staring at her door for a few moments before removing his PDA from his breast pocket. He normally kept his PDA in his right pants pocket. Maru smirked realizing that she had taken it from his pocket when they bumped into each other. Maru sighed in frustration. He had taken five minutes at most at the coffee machine. Shrugging it off, he walked into his office and sat at his desk once more. He opened the records to his company and looked over the files Kagome had entered in that day, along with others. She had managed to edit other work he had noticed was incorrect or misspelled as well. His eyes narrowed at his screen and he closed the program, glancing at the clock.

It had taken him five hours to read over all the information, finding it to his satisfaction, and it was now seven fifty. He rubbed his eyes which were burned from staring at the computer screen for too long. The office had closed an hour ago, and he was sure he was the only one there. He tossed his cup into the trash can, nodding his head to the janitor who had just gotten onto the fiftieth floor. He paused in front of Kagome's door, hearing the slight tapping of her keyboard. "Hey, Ms. Higurashi, the office closed an hour ago-,"

"Yea, Yea, I know, but I couldn't leave without clearing the rest of this stack, and now…" She stroked a few more keys on her keyboard then he assumed she pressed the print button. "I am done, so I'll stow it in the file cabinet on my way out." Kagome gently took the papers from the printer as she exited her room, quickly brushing past Maru to file the papers in their appropriate place.

"Here," Maru spoke softly as the reached the base floor, "I'll escort you to your car and you be safe driving home." Maru did as said, earning him a honk of Kagome's horn as she sped off from the parking lot. He shook his head and walked over to his silver Lamborghini, pressing the button to open the doors from where he stood.

* * *

"So how was your first day of work?" Kagura asked her after Kagome tucked Shippo in.

"It was fine, and much better than I expected." Kagome was greeted by silence as Kagura's response and her mind traveled to Kagura's daughter. "Hey, where's Kanna?" Kagura gave a grim smile and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She's with her father, I'll leave you alone for tonight, have a nice day at work tomorrow." Kagome gave her a gentle smile and escorted Kagura out. She showered and changed into her pajamas before throwing herself on the bed with a tired sigh. She hated to admit it, but the day at work really tired her out. Kagome lazily reached her hand under her pillow and turned her alarm on. She fell asleep not too long afterwards, stormy grey eyes clouding her dreams with whispers of a past she couldn't remember.

* * *

**Incase you were wondering, no, Kagome and Maru are not feeling attraction. Sorry if I made it seem that way :).**

**Reviewers: _iheartanime43, lindajrjt, inuyasha1818_**

**Their were only three but, idc. I enjoyed them anywho. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Love & Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	8. Sadly Happy Day

**Aww, I'm sorry this update was so late you guyses. I planned to have it up two weeks ago but my old man got in the way. shakes fist at him so spam hate mail to him...for enforcing my groundedness :)**

**Well I made this chapter longer than I had anticipated as an apology :)**

**I dont own DDR(Dance Dance Revolution) or any of its series...nor do I own a moview theater...or smoothie thing...or a poseidon statue :).**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 8- Sadly Happy Day

* * *

As fate would have it, Kagome finished the next large stack of papers and files the very next day. The following three weeks were a rush of boring events, but she was able to spend more time with Shippo because se finished work before her lunch break. Kagome sighed and sat down with Shippo in the food court. "InuYasha should be here soon, provided he doesn't get distracted by food."

"You think so little of me Kags." InuYasha stated sitting next to Shippo and across from Kagome. He watched as she removed her cell phone and began to text someone, more than likely Sango.

"Whatever Inu, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us at the Poseidon Fountain so let's go meet them there." Kagome gently took a hold of Shippo's hand and made their way through the crowd of early morning shoppers.

"Kagome, I want a peach smoothie." Shippo voiced as they passed a smoothie shop. Kagome paused, almost agreeing to his demand before she realized what time it was.

"Not now Shippo, it isn't even lunch time yet. You can have one later okay?" Shippo pouted but nodded all the same. The three got onto an escalator going down and soon a large fountain came into view as they stepped off the slow escalator and approached the very center of the mall. Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku on the opposite side of the fountain and crossed to them.

"Hello Lady Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha." Miroku greeted with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey perv," Kagome and InuYasha greeted in return.

"Well, you guys know the drill. InuYasha and Miroku, take Shippo, and we'll go do our girlie things then meet back up at the food court in say…two hours." Sango drilled grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her off. InuYasha watched as they disappeared into a clothing store.

"I don't get it," Shippo murmured, "Why did they invite us if they're gunna go shopping with each other anyway?"

"I don't even have the slightest answer Shippo…Not even the slightest." Miroku replied and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Well, time for the arcade." InuYasha prodded taking Shippo's hand.

"Does that mean now that Kagome is gone, I can have my smoothie?"

"You damned right brat, but you know the deal." InuYasha and Shippo shook hands and Shippo got his smoothie. What InuYasha didn't know was that little kids, particularly Shippo, tend to get hyper if they are fed sugar with an empty stomach. –

"Ooh Kagome, what do you think about this top?"

"It's pretty but it's too slutty." Kagome replied side glancing the garment Sango held to her chest. Sango frowned and pulled it away from her body.

"I was thinking the same, no wonder why Kikyo shops here." Sango replied putting the scanty shirt back on the rack. Kagome laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"What makes you say that?" She snorted, "It's not like she's here." Sango pointed Kagome to the register, where sure as hell, Kikyo was purchasing the exact same shirt.

"She has on a nose brace!" Sango exclaimed in a whispered laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes but gave a soft laugh as Sango clutched her stomach, weak with laughter. She shook her head, pretending to browse the rack. Her efforts were useless however when Kikyo turned around, her eyes blazing. Sango attempted to hold in her laughter, but failed miserably after her face turned beet red from holding her breath and burst out in outrageous laughter. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her resistant snickering.

"Stop staring at my nose!" Kikyo exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and stormed from the store.

"Oh," Sango groaned trying to stand without leaning on anything, "My stomach and throat are killing me." She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and Kagome laughed slightly. The two walked out of the store and into Victoria's Secret across the hall.

"So how are you and Miroku doing?" Kagome questioned picking up some perfume and taking a slight whiff of it. She caught Sango's blush and smirked.

"We're fine." She replied simply.

"How was it when he swiped your V-Card and many times after that?" Kagome questioned with a wink.

"What makes you think we've gotten to that level?" Sango questioned with a furious blush.

"The fact that your face is redder than the lingerie you keep eyeing is one. Two, I'm your home girl and I sense things like this. Three, it's dead obvious in the way you walk now." If possible, Sango's face turned redder.

"I'm lookin at that purple one not the red one." Sango blurted and Kagome laughed.

"Isn't that his favorite color?" This caused Sango's blush to further.

"Kagome!" Sango protested rubbing her burning cheeks.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing you." Kagome replied with a wink. Sango only blushed a little more and tried to hide her face behind a manikin as it returned to its normal hue. They browsed clothes for a few moments before Sango checked the time.

"We still have about an hour left to go shoe shopping and drop the bags off in the cars." Kagome nodded, picking up a few perfumes and lotions to purchase. Sango ventured away briefly to buy the lingerie set she had her eyes on, and while she was away, Kagome snuck herself a similar baby blue set. The two were walking out of the store when Sango paused. "I wonder what the boys are up to." Kagome shrugged and gave Sango a slight smile.

"Hopefully they aren't causing too much mayhem in the arcade." Both girls snickered and ventured around for a shoe store.

* * *

"No Shippo! Get down!" Miroku exclaimed in a whisper as Shippo leapt on top of the game machine and began to dance. Luckily, InuYasha, Miroku, and the dancing fox youkai were the only people in the dimly lit arcade.

"Woo!" Shippo yelled pulling off his jacket, "I'm Shippo, the dancing, loopy fox youkai and I think I just busted a grumpy!" Miroku groaned and smacked his forehead in embarrassment. Shippo began encircling his jacket above his head as if he was a cowboy doing a rodeo.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called, turning to the moving hanyou.

"What now perv?" InuYasha answered a few moments later between light puffs of breath.

"Get off DDR and help me contain Shippo!"

"Gimmie a few 'Roku, I'm about to get a triple A on this song." Miroku released a long, drawn-out sigh and returned his attention back to Shippo, only to find him gone. Miroku paused, holding his breath as his eyes scanned the dim arcade. He spotted a reddish-orange puffy ponytail and immediately made chase. Miroku made a sound of frustration as the afternoon shoppers began to crowd the narrow hall. He politely pushed his way through the crowd, making little progress. Miroku had made it to the food court, high on Shippo's trail when a large bone-rush of what appeared to be middle-school kids interrupted him, thus losing sight of the kit. –

"Hey Kagome, isn't it like, twelve thirty? Where the hell are the boys?" Kagome shrugged and looked around. She finished off the chocolate ice cream cone then searched the crowd more thoroughly.

"To hell if I know…Inu is probably fiendin up DDR with his trainee Shippo. You know how the perv is about Mortal Combat."

"Yeah, probably…"

"Hell, Shippo and the guys better hurry or I'll be forced to drink the smoothie Shippo wanted." Kagome said taking a sip of said smoothie then a bite of the cinnamon pretzel that Sango had not wanted.

"Hey, wait…" Sango said taking Kagome's wrist "Isn't that Shippo there?" Kagome followed her finger to a small child like figure on top of the large Poseidon statue in the center of the mall. Kagome, who was taking another sip of Shippo's smooth, gasped and dropped said smoothie. It was then that both girls noticed Miroku waving his arms not too far from the statue, apparently trying to talk to the sugar rushed kitsune. Kagome narrowed her eyes, seeing the dancing kitsune clearly.

Sango turned her head, only to find Kagome gone. She returned her gaze to the statue, finding Kagome chewing out a very frightened pervert. Sango began to make her way towards them, more afraid for Miroku's life rather than the gathering crowd. "But Kagome, I only took my eyes off of him for one second, I swear!"

"Whatever perv, you were probably flirting with some broad." Kagome retorted glancing back at the hyperactive fox pup.

"Honest Kagome, I really wasn't…It was probably the ten packets of Splenda he put in that smoothie Inu gave him when Inu had already put ten packets of Sweet'n'Low in there." Kagome had just eaten the last of her pretzel when she caught what Miroku had said.

"INU DID WHAT?!" She shrieked angrily causing Miroku to visibly shrink and cover his ears.

"You don't understand-,"

"I don't understand?!" Kagome echoed loudly, "You do not under ANY circumstance, give a four year old YOUKAI or HUMAN child sugar filled with more sugar plus the sugar the two dimwits added in there before they've eaten!" Before Miroku could reply, some random guy suddenly yelled out.

"Look out! He's gunna fall!" Miroku watched as Kagome's pale face paled so badly, the moon would have envied.

"My God!" A fat woman with frizzy strawberry blonde hair yelled, "Someone catch him or he'll be like humpty dumpty. Sango shot the lady a glare as she brushed pass her. Her eyes returned to the Poseidon statue to see Shippo dancing on his thin Trident spokes. Her eyes returned to Kagome who was paler than porcelain, then back to Shippo. He lost his footing and slipped. Sango tried to turn away, but failed and watched horror stricken as he fell backwards. The entire crowd gasped dramatically with released fear and let out slightly relieved sighs when his shirt tail caught on one of the spokes of the trident. Sango released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and placed a hand over her racing heart. She took her eyes off the statue and quickly finished her route to Miroku and Kagome.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Sango questioned with slight frustration. Miroku pointed to the statue and Sango nearly smacked her forehead.

"Kagome help!" Shippo's plea echoed the center. Sango clutched onto Miroku with hope, her worry and concern for them both heavily obvious.

"Wait, where the hell is InuYasha? Sango questioned as she watched Kagome carefully reach bowl part of trident.

"The last I saw of him, he was trying to get a Triple A on some song." Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sango head a petrified scream as Shippo's shirt tore. She hadn't even seen Kagome leap forward and grab him before he fell, but now that she held him close to her chest, she was hanging upside down with her legs in a straddle grip on Poseidon's trident.

"Wow, I had never known Kagome was so flexible." Miroku stated goggling Kagome's twists as she tried to turn herself upright. Sango smacked the back of Miroku's head then rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hang on Shippo, I have an idea." Kagome urged once they had stopped swaying.

"I'm sorry I got us into this predicament Kagome." Shippo muttered as tears formed in his eyes, "InuYasha said twenty packs of Splenda wouldn't hurt me and then gave me a cinnamon pretzel glazed with powdered sugar and told me to keep my mouth shut." He began to sob violently and Kagome shook her head and patted his back lightly.

"It's okay Shippo, crying about it now won't help our situation, so we can kick Inu's ass later, but for now, I need for you to try to change into something small and can fly. Remember you have to concentrate really hard. When you do it, fly down to Miroku and Sango, but don't you dare voluntarily move a muscle." Shippo nodded and sniffed away the tears, and then closed his eyes for concentration.

Kagome felt her grip on the round part of the trident slipping and silently urged the kitsune on. She felt her arms empty and was caught as a beautiful snow owl with green eyes and cream orange, puffy tail and glided uneasily towards Sango and Miroku. Kagome felt her grip slip and she refocused on her task. Now that Shippo was out of harm's way and worry zone, she could perform a more dangerous backbend swing. Kagome's footing slipped completely but she quickly recovered and replaced her feet with her hands.

Kagome dangled gently, her body swaying back and forth from her recent attempt. Looking down, Kagome released a soft sigh. If she fell the right way, she could survive. Her legs would be broken, ultimately, but she would be alive regardless. Kagome shrugged mentally and began to judge her fall. If she swung her body to the right a little more, then she'd fall in the water below that Poseidon was 'standing' in rather than the edge of the pond.

"Damn my butter fingers." Kagome thought to herself as she started to swing from left to right. "The things I do for love." Kagome muttered as she tried to switch hands, but lost her grip instead. She felt herself falling rapidly and she inwardly prayed she would land as planned. With a quick glance down, Kagome realized she was going to hit the ledge and closed her eyes in advance. The impact she expected to break several ribs and fracture her skull never came, and instead she felt a pair of sturdy muscular arms catch her petite body.

Kagome opened one eye, expecting to see a familiar face, but instead met unfamiliar bright brown eyes. She took a slight inhale, observing that the person holding her was human. "Um, wow, thank you for catching me…"

"Hojo, Dominare, no problem Miss…"the male with bowl cut brown hair that partially covered his brown eyes told her as he gently set her down. Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable as a few people surged forward to crowd around the savior. Kagome took this chance to escape, heading straight for the arcade, knowing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were close behind her. She entered the arcade to see InuYasha shirtless in the middle of a heavy barrage of arrows. He finished the song with a Double A and Kagome gave him a round of applause then stepped on the platform next to him.

"Here's the deal," Kagome began as she put some money into the machine, "I beat you in the song you pick, and I get to kick your ass when we get back to Sango's place. You beat me and I'll treat you to oden (sp?) and ramen for a week.

"Deal," InuYasha agreed immediately, him being the one to never turn down food, "But watcha kickin my ass for?" Kagome smirked and pointed to the machine and he began to browse songs.

"You'll see soon enough." Kagome replied smirking.

"Well fine, but don't be pickin no beginner level-," InuYasha abruptly stopped talking when Kagome selected the Oni level on the song he was on, "Uh Kags, you do realize that Oni is the highest difficulty setting right?"

"What are you scared or something Inu?" InuYasha shook his head sputtering his response.

"Scared? No way, I just wanted to make sure it was fair…" Kagome grinned then InuYasha pressed the button to begin. He gave her a quick unsure glance before giving her a soft smile. "Don't hurt yourself too badly 'Gome. This beating will cause a whole lot of pain by itself." Kagome snorted at his smugness and stretched as the screen showed. InuYasha's difficulty setting was on heavy, and his steps were like tortoise moves compared to Kagome's. From the corner of his eye he could see she was moving like lightening, occasionally missing a step every time her combo got to thirty or so.

Sadly, InuYasha already knew he was a goner. He watched as Kagome began adding in some extras with her steps, and this pissed him off inwardly to no end. The song finished with Kagome's finishing jump move and both friends were panting heavily, InuYasha more so than Kagome. The crowd that had gathered unknowingly to the dancers clapped and InuYasha watched as her face lit on fire.

"Best two out of three?" Kagome questioned as the song selection menu came up again.

"Beginner's luck, this time we're doing Max 300. Gyruss is a baby song." InuYasha replied and Kagome merely smiled.** (A/N: I know Gyruss & Tsugaru isn't available in Oni….least it isn't on my 360 version…)**

"If you get tired, don't forget to use the bar."

"I know that wench, I been playin this since I was in diapers." InuYasha snapped irritably as he pressed the button to start the song. Kagome shrugged, leaning onto the bar as the song began. It started out hideously fast, and now on the heavy setting, all Kagome could rely on were her feet moving as fast as possible. There was a slight pause in the barrage of arrows and Kagome used the bar to do a twist handstand and land on the platform to continue the steps as if she hadn't moved.

She stopped and sat on the bar, allowing InuYasha to pass her score as the song ended. "What the hell Kagome!" InuYasha hissed grabbing her arm roughly. "I don't need your fucking sympathy or pity. If you're gunna beat me, do it fair and square." Kagome growled at him and snatched her arm from him.

"Getting a bit touch and defensive are we?" Kagome retorted. She pulled her white t-shirt from over her head and placed it on the bar. InuYasha failed to meet her eyes as she revealed a very form hugging sports bra.

"What song do you want?" InuYasha questioned trying to swallow saliva down his suddenly dry throat after he managed to tear his eyes away.

"Don't matter to me. I don't know any of the songs."

"Well, Tsugaru then." InuYasha replied with a sigh. Kagome nodded at him curtly as he returned to the center of the platform. He glanced at Kagome as 'Ready?" flashed on their screens. With an annoyed growl, he returned his focus to the screen.

* * *

He watched as she removed her shirt and caught himself from dashing up to the platform and taking her exposed body some place private. From fifteen feet away, he could see her muscularly sculpted abdominal muscles. He could tell that she was, as the new generation called it, thick, but unlike many of this young generation, she was in shape. Her abdominal muscles were the epitome of a feminine six-pack and he found his 'friend' down below agreeing with him. He watched as the muscles in her back contracted then relaxed as she stretched then leaned against the platform bar as the hanyou she was competing against fiddled with the machine.

She smelled human, but any person in their right mind knew for a fact that she was otherwise. What she was exactly, no one knew, but him…so far. He was so caught up in his musings that he had not noticed the very unique blue eyes belonging to the exact person whom he was thinking about rest in his area. He felt something spark nearby and he jumped, acknowledging the eyes in his area. Crimson red met cyan and their eyes parted as the person who owned the crimson red eyes fled.

* * *

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand as she skipped beside him, licking a chocolate triple scoop ice cream waffle cone, and humming the theme song to her favorite television show. He was taking her to see said person starring in some ridiculous movie when he felt a familiar power strum. His eyebrow rose as he scented his half-brother in the same place with her as well. "What movie would you like to see today sir?"

"Four tickets for Li Long Visits China Town please." Sesshomaru responded passing a twenty into the booth. The woman handed him his change and four tickets, and as they walked away from the booth, Rin questioned his motives.

"Daddy, did you forget how to count? There's only you and Rin." Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, missing the crimson eye fugitive that ran past him as he did so.

"Rin, do not doubt my intelligence. I purchased tickets for Ms. Higurashi and her kit." Rin gave Sesshomaru a toothy grin and resumed to finishing off her ice cream. Sesshomaru entered the arcade, trying to figure out what the crowd was for. Being a little over seven feet, he spotted his brother playing the mindless game his father had introduced him to years ago, but he had competition. A female competitor at that, and she seemed to be moving three times faster than the white-haired hanyou. He watched as her shoulder muscles moved in a quick movement to let her hair from its ponytail and allowed it to tumble down her muscular back.

Sesshomaru forced down the growl threatening to erupt from his throat at the scent of lesser demons and human male's arousal. The scent of another male's arousal alone disturbed him greatly and left him greatly disturbed. He watched promptly as she blasted the hanyou to the Netherlands with a unique finishing move that revealed him her face. Dark amber met cyan and they both lit up in a greeting. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down to her well-toned body. She possessed the best and most defined six-pack on a woman he had ever seen. His beast began to create images in his minds as he took note of the light sheen of sweat layering her pale body.

She approached him causally with her white t-shirt slung over her shoulder. "Hey Sesshomaru, didn't see you as the type of guy to be in an arcade." Sesshomaru smirked coolly as she wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow.

"Ergo, I didn't see you as the type of female to be exposing your semi-nude body to a majority crowd of human males." Kagome released a jolly laugh in response and crinkled her nose at him.

"I know what you mean. They stink horrendously. You were the best thing I smelled since InuYasha challenged me ten matches ago." Sesshomaru released a slight proud smirk then glance his brother's way.

"How many times did he wind fairly?" Kagome made a face like she was thinking very hard before replacing it with a bright smile.

"He won twice, but I let him win about four more times then that."

"Where did you learn to move so quickly?"

"InuYasha took me to one of those conventions for this game and I learn fast from watching. You're mighty inquisitive and nice today…what's up?"

"Daddy bought two extra tickets for Shippo and you to see Chibi Chibi Li Long Visits China Town with us." Rin replied causing Sesshomaru to glare down at her again.

"I've wanted to see that movie for a while now Kagome…Please say yes!" Shippo exclaimed bouncing up and down on her shoulder.

"I dunno," Kagome replied, "Weren't you just mad at Shippo and I and you were saying we were an endangerment to Rin, but now you're inviting us to a movie?" Kagome replied giving him a doubting look as she tried to understand him in her head. Sesshomaru paused, lost for words as he suddenly was unsure why exactly he had decided to invite her with him and Rin to begin with.

"Kagome!" Shippo groaned in an insistent voice that would lead to disappointment. Kagome sighed, glancing back at InuYasha who was putting his shirt back on. She shivered and pulled her shirt over her head as well.

"Alright, I suppose, just let me go tell the guys and we can go." Kagome turned on the ball of her heel and Shippo leapt off her shoulder and beside Rin. The two then engaged in friendly conversation as Sesshomaru watched Kagome talking to her friends. He watched as she ran back over to him with a light smile and nodded. As the four departed, the missed the heavy wave of sadness InuYasha released as he received a phone call.

* * *

InuYasha grinned as he put his shirt back on, half hearing Kagome telling them she was taking Shippo to go see some movie as he grabbed his cell phone from Miroku. "I'll go get tickets for us as well for that movie, that way we can all leave together."

"Alright, Ayame and Kouga said that they're here with Kohaku now for it and they'll meet us up in there as well." Sango replied before Miroku walked off. InuYasha snorted.

"Is it some little kiddy comedy movie or somethin?" He questioned glancing at the number on his caller id.

"Way worse, but we can manage. I'll buy some popcorn and we can throw it at people." InuYasha smiled at her as the exited the arcade and he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. This is Dr. Uinta speaking, and I would like to speak with InuYasha Tashio please."

"You talking to me doc, what's up? You don't sound like my doc though, I get switched or somethin?" The doctor on the other line chuckled heartily.

"No sir, but I am calling you because of your mother and her will that she left behind."

"Are you sayin my mother is dead?" InuYasha questioned his voice suddenly soft.

"Yes, she passed today at around noon in her sleep. I am sorry to be the one to report this to you, but you are the only person she states in her will that all her belongings go to. She sold her house in Sicily, Italy, but she also bought one two weeks before she died around the area where our records show you reside." InuYasha was grimly silent as the color pealed from his face. "Mr. Tashio, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here." InuYasha replied lightly.

"Alright, well she left you everything, including the house she recently bought and furnished. Your mother also left you an estimate of roughly five million euros she earned in her clothing line for the elderly while here in Sicily. You will be expected to make flight to confirm this is your mother's body and will in a week. We have already expressed mailed you where you are supposed to go once you get here at your current residence. The will also stated for you to bury her in the graveyard near her old home."

"Alright." InuYasha replied.

"Have a nice day sir." InuYasha mumbled an okay and closed his phone, staring at it in disbelief.

"Inu, you okay?" Sango questioned looking at his deathly pale face with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine wench here comes the monk, your brother, and the wolf lovers." InuYasha replied, purposely using them as a distraction. Sango glanced at him quickly before meeting eyes with the four people approaching them. She handed him the bag of popcorn she had went off to buy and his ticket after Miroku handed it to her. InuYasha sighed, hoping to watch the movie in silence as thoughts consumed his mind, but little did he know, going into the movie would do the exact opposite.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :). I'll be working on the next on ASAP...but when it'll be posted is a question i dont even have the answer to.**

**Reviewers: iheartanime43, Twist in fate, & inuyasha1818**

**Thank ya'll so much for Readin and Reviewin :)**

**Love and Leave Love( or share yer opinions),**

****_Mouse or SillY_


	9. A Ruined Movie

**Hey You guys, I'm back from the world of nowhere. I been working on this chapter off and on since the last time i updated... and I'm proud to say...it turned out better than I thought...and a lot unexpected too.. lol. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A Simple Request 

Chapter 9- A Ruined Movie

* * *

Kagome mentally sighed as Shippo and Rin sat in the center of the row beneath herself and Sesshomaru, unfortunately leaving her to 'enjoy' the stoic lord's company directly above them. "I can't believe I agreed to this." Kagome whispered to him after jabbing him in the ribs. Sesshomaru growled at her in response, smacking her hand away from his body before she could touch him again. 

"I, as well, regret giving you an invitation had I known you would annoy me before the movie began." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and sunk back in her chair, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She glanced down at Sesshomaru's khaki slacks and raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like you've been dying to see this movie anyway…have you?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together with annoyance.

"No, Higurashi, but anything is better than listening to your voice." Kagome gave him the finger and folded her arms across her chest in a pout.

"Why did you bring your gun and extra ammo in here for?" Kagome questioned in a hushed whisper.

"Not only does my job require me to do so, but I find it necessary to bring my weapons and extra ammo where ever I go, and more importantly when Rin is in my company."

"That doesn't tell me why." Kagome replied drumming her fingers on the armrest with boredom. Sesshomaru ground his teeth together with agitation and slammed his hand on top of hers quickly.

"I bring them with me incase a situation arises and I need to shoot back or at someone." He replied so quietly Kagome almost missed it. She growled softly at him and snatched her hand from under his, nursing it tenderly with two fingers.

"I feel the same way." She replied easing her left jogging pants leg up until her thigh exposed a holster with an obviously loaded gun. Kagome gave him an evil grin and eased her pant leg back down.

"So tell me Higurashi," Sesshomaru began, "How is it that you were able to move so quickly with, two, I presume, loaded weapons on your thighs?" Kagome shrugged and sat back in her chair again.

"I don't know, but I was hopin' that they wouldn't slip out while I was playin or somethin."

"So are you going to tell me what you are or what you are mixed with?" Sesshomaru questioned her once more and Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know to tell you the truth," She replied with a gentle sigh, "Why do you wish to know so badly for? You don't see me askin you how you're mixed with a moon youkai goddess blood while they've been extinct for over three thousand years." Sesshomaru paused, so relieved that the theater had dimmed so she missed his completely shocked expression. His grip on his armrest tightened as he found words to respond with.

"Who told you this information?" He questioned furiously in a heated whisper. Kagome shrugged, missing the sign of his anger and surprised he had not wrapped his hands around her throat yet.

"It is as obvious as you know I am not human." Kagome replied with a smile as she glanced at him through the corner of her eye, "Between you and your brother's features, your brother is more…doggish, but mainly because you two share different scents, as well as different mothers. InuYasha is obviously an inu hanyou, but you are lacking of the…animal features I have seen in other purebred inu demons." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her evaluation and shook his head.

"I suppose that would be a valid, accurate guess for a youkai or demon slayer to possess that knowledge, but for a mere human with little demonic contact, there is something wrong with that image." Kagome shrugged then turned her attention to the giggling children beneath them.

"Well, I guess I'm not a mere human then." Kagome responded and Sesshomaru chuckled, which severely startled Kagome.

"That is quite obvious Higurashi."

"How so, are you tryna call me a weirdo or somethin?" Sesshomaru gave her a dark glare.

"If I was going to insult you as such, I would have done so. I am saying it is quite obvious because the high-tell tale signs of a demonic offspring is its eye and hair color, and yours are frankly out of the norm." Kagome shrugged once more and Sesshomaru continued. "I am starting to believe the woman you called mother was not a simple human either." Kagome laughed greatly at this. If anyone had been watching her from afar, they would have thought she was laughing with the movie.

"That, my over-investigative special agent, is utterly ridiculous. What else could she have been?"

"I believe she was a descendant of a once thriving miko clan. This of course includes her younger sister and niece." Kagome gasped softly, interrupting Sesshomaru briefly. "I have a hypothesis that you are very familiar with your adoptive mother's niece."

"Please don't tell me she's-."

"Yashiro, Kikyo, the supermodel whose nose you fractured not too long ago." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I have people callin me 'The Fracturer' because of that. It wasn't even my fault because she-,"

"I do not wish to hear your explanation woman, hold your tongue." Kagome snapped her head to the left to glare dangerously at the rude mouthed youkai.

"When ancient times still ruled, you were a taiyoukai, were you not?" Kagome responded returning her gaze to the large screen.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru ground out, once more annoyed for a reason unknown to him.

"True, but it is once again very obvious when the pale blue crescent moon is almost glowing in this dim lighting."

"Woman, you talk nonsense. I have concealed all the royal markings I bear to prevent unnecessary battles. I, as well, am surprised that such demons after my royal blood are not after your power as well."

"What power?" Kagome questioned with curious eyes. Sesshomaru said nothing for a few more minutes before responding.

"Not your power, but your aura radiates from miles around."

"Oh, well, I suppose they must thing of me pretty weak then if they sense my aura from a large radius and don't bother me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her naive remark and fidgeted slightly as he debated telling her the rest.

"You are incorrect Higurashi. The demons with common sense do not approach you because you let off a powerful holy aura, especially when near your kit. Though the way you somewhat 'control' your aura, normal humans do not sense it, but merely feel…at peace. The lesser demons however, either stay away or are very wary."

"Interesting," Kagome remarked, "what about demons like you?"

"We are not typically power-seeking people, but we respect those with strength like our own."

"You don't respect me though." Kagome blurted, her cheeks turning a furious cherry.

"That would be because you do not sow one proper respect, I don't like you, and as I said, we respect those _with_ **strength** like our own." Kagome huffed and folded her arms in a cute pout.

"Well, fine then, I don't like you much either you nostological jerk, and are you trying to call me weak?" She grumbled in response.

"I am heavily surprised that such a word is in your vocabulary, and yet, I do believe the word you were trying to use is nosological, which Nosos… in Greek means disease. The word all together is nosological and it is a branch of medicine that deals with classification of diseases, so my impression is no longer given as a compliment, in fact I take it back." Kagome's jaw fell open and she flipped him off the returned her attention to the movie.

"You're such an egotistical prick." She muttered to him after a few seconds of silence.

"Good job Higurashi, you used that word right, but if that is so, then why are you still speaking to me let alone sitting in this theater with this Sesshomaru?" Kagome's jaw slacked like a gaping fish and she sputtered for words before growling at him and batting at his arm with anger before standing. She was just about to stomp off when she sensed something very wrong. She paused, mid-step, glancing at Sesshomaru briefly in silent question. He nodded curtly and she watched as his eyes widened a fraction. "Get down Higurashi!" He exclaimed barely above a whisper. Kagome sucked in a breath of air to prevent herself from hyperventilating and dropped to the ground quite literally while Sesshomaru leaped over the row and brought Rin and Shippo to the ground as well.

The few people around them panicked and began to flee from the theater, but only a few remained behind after ensuring their children were safe with their spouse. The shadow of a car became heavily obvious as Kagome prepared for whatever else was about to happen. She turned to her side and removed the guns from the straps on her thighs. Kagome loaded the weapons and cocked them with expertise speed then laid flat on the black floor once more.

* * *

"I was not aware they knew each other." Miroku replied with an observing voice. They both glanced at InuYasha for his response. 

"Sesshomaru don't like no stinkin humans." He replied as if he were stating the dead obvious.

"Uh, that was quite obvious before he had Rin." Sango remarked. Their eyebrows all rose as Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

"Though it isn't very hard to make Miss Kagome laugh, she sure seems to be having a great time." Miroku said slyly placing his hand on the back of Sango's chair.

"The bastard just wants some ass. If Kagome wants to be a dumb broad and fall for his lame ass game then just let her and quit complainin about it would ya?" InuYasha retorted tearing his gaze away from the pair.

"Yes, well…That was very cynical and unusually mean for you to say about our dear Kagome." Miroku replied with a frown. The hanyou shrugged in response, standing to leave when he spotted the shadow of a Tahoe behind the screen and watched as people began to flee rapidly from the theater.

"Kohaku?!" Sango exclaimed as a gunshot went off and people screamed as they tried to escape from blocked exits. It soon became a frenzy of fear as the screen tore and the devil himself rode in.

"It's Naraku! We're all gunna die!" They heard someone shout. Sango rolled her eyes, pulling a small pistol from her purse. Miroku pulled a dark purple nine millimeter from his large purple hoodie and signaled to Sango.

"I am sure Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku are down there. Let's protect them while Inu, Ayame, and Kouga fire at whomever necessary." Sango nodded firmly and they scaled the dark walls quickly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we'll protect these two while you-," Sango was cut off as shots began to fire. She and Miroku quickly ducked behind the theater seats.

"Make sure no injury comes to my daughter. If damage does reach her, I am sure the monk will not find you so appealing with a headless body." Sango blushed brightly red and the shots stopped briefly as Sesshomaru stood and leaped elsewhere.

"Sango!" Shippo exclaimed huddled next to a very pale Rin.

"Hey kiddo, stay where you are, me and Roku will protect you guys." Sango and Miroku crawled over to them and covered them with their bodies as more shots rang out.

* * *

Kagome crouched, carefully observing the men fully dressed in blood red piling in to the theater. She glanced down at her shoes and rolled her eyes. Someone had scuffed her black and white checkered Vans. She sat back on her butt and rubbed at the mark until it was gone. Kagome sighed leapt up, aiming at the person closet to the row she last saw Rin and Shippo in. She quickly leapt back down as shots rang out in response. She listened carefully as they stopped and head people reload. Kagome was just about to jump up and shoot some more when a figure leapt into her row. Kagome fell back on her butt with an ill-suspected movement and instantly had her weapons on said person, her finger heavy on the trigger. 

"God Sesshomaru, I coulda killed you!" Kagome exclaimed in an angry whisper. She paused briefly, peeking over the chair to see how many more people were entering. "How many fuckin cunts can they fit in a damned seven-seater?"

"It appears that they were planning this ahead of time, and they were probably waiting elsewhere for Naraku to give them the signal to move in."

"Speaking of which, where did the bastard go?" Kagome replied, ready to crouch on her haunches to shoot again.

"This Sesshomaru imagines he is hiding. I have long lost sight of where he played Houdini to."

"What great help you are." Kagome muttered darkly as she released rounds of fire. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her then back at the persons who met their end. Each of her targets fell with an accurate shot to the center of their forehead, causing their heads to quite literally explode.

"You are demented Higurashi. You are not shooting at zombies." Sesshomaru told her when she slid back down with a smirk on her face.

"So you like zombie movies too?" She let out a jubilant laugh and shook her head. "I know they aren't but it's good to hit them so that they don't get up again." Sesshomaru mentally agreed with her and glanced over the seats again. He ducked down when he saw someone loading their gun and about to release fire from a machine gun. The fire of the weapon went over their heads however, obviously aimed at someone else.

"My idiot half-brother is here with your friends." Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up then raced across the row, barely dodging bullets fired her way. She raced up the stairs with vast speed and jumped into the last row.

"Kagome what the hell were you thinking?!" InuYasha shouted at her and Kagome merely hugged him close to her.

"I thought that maybe-,"

"Oi bitch, get off me. I can take care of my damned self. I been doin it since I was a toddler." He roughly shoved the small framed woman-child off him and returned his attention to the battle field. Kagome stared at him with hurt cyan eyes glittering with tears.

'_**My eyes burn from these tears'**_

"Where's everyone else?" She asked quietly and InuYasha pointed to the rows below.

'_**You'd think I'd learn over these years'**_

"Miroku and Sango are with Rin and Shippo. Kouga and Ayame are tryin ta find Kohaku. Kagome nodded, biting her lip, and crawled past him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Yasha…" She replied before standing and racing off. InuYasha shrugged her off, standing up to shoot at various people who were trying to aim at her.

"What the fuck is she doin?" InuYasha questioned himself mentally as she ran to the center of the theater. His eyes searched the entire theater and landed on Kohaku, who was being held in the air by none other than Naraku.

'_**Good things won't last forever'**_

"Kohaku!!" Sango exclaimed shooting up from the theater floor. There wasn't a moment's hesitation before multiple shots rang out and the frightened screams of two young children below her echoed the theater. Bullets tore into her shoulders, chest, stomach, and finally neck before she fell. Miroku's anguish screamed forever imprinted the innocents' minds as hot tears fell from his violet eyes.

'_**So**__** what the hell am I supposed to do?'**_

"Sango…" Kagome whispered as tears fell hotly from her eyes.

'_**You only wanted the things I couldn't give to you'**_

'_**And you had it all anyway'**_

"My dear Kagome," A voice rumbled from the platform in front of the large, ripped screen.

'_**So take, take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place'**_

"It appears I have in possession the brother of your felled best friend. If it is in your interest to keep him and a few other innocents alive, I suggest you surrender to me." Kagome paled the guns falling from her small hands instantly and she looked back to see a flash of silver reaching the row she felt the very frightened Shippo and Rin were.

'_**So take, take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place'**_

"This can't be possible…everything was just…" her thoughts were scrambled, from where she stood she could feel Sango's aura diminishing, returning to the deepest part of her soul. The spitfire woman Kagome had known her entire life. Her empty cerulean orbs returned to where Naraku stood.

'_**Tell me I'm wrong when I say  
I can't expect you to spend forever with me  
I live for that single moment'**_

"You have another option Kagome," he spoke loudly with an evil smile on his face.

'_**I take back everything I've said  
you wore those words on your lips  
As if they meant anything anyway'**_

"What is it?" Kagome questioned breathlessly, not sure Naraku heard her or not.

"I let you and your friends escape, in quick movement might I add, to save the life of your friend, but the cost, is her brother. If you wish to find him, you will begin a game."

'_**Sometimes I feel I could drop off the face of the earth  
it seems I do more harm than good'**_

Hot tears poured from her eyes as she debated her options. Leave Kohaku completely orphaned, or have him missing for a few days while his sister recovered.

'_**So take, take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place'**_

"You toy with the lives of the innocents Naraku, and I will no longer allow you to do so." Kagome replied, surprised at the sudden strength and authority in her voice.

"Which option is it Demon Princess, decide quickly, your friend will not live very long at the rate her blood is filling the air.

'_**So take, take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place'**_

"Take him and leave, but if you lay one hand on him-,"

"As I thought Kagome… You are a selfish woman." There was a loud explosion and Kagome fell as the theater wall were the screen once opened revealed the outside world. An ambulance and many police cars were waiting, but Naraku and his remaining men, added their car, were no where to be seen. Stretchers galore quickly entered the theater and Kagome stood their numbly before she realized someone where standing next to her.

"That was not a selfish move Higurashi. Do not allow his corrupt mind affect you're pure thinking." Kagome's rounded cerulean eyes glanced up into heated amber pools and more tears fell.

"I failed them," she whispered, "I failed my friends."

'_**Sometimes I feel I could drop off the face of the earth  
it seems I do more harm than good'**_

Sesshomaru said nothing, and he cuddled a sleeping Rin in his right arm with an also sleeping kit on her stomach. They were drenched in blood of their protector who was now being carried out from the large hole in the theater.

"Remove your kit, I wish to go home. I would advise you to leave with me so that you may leave as well without questioning." Kagome gently picked Shippo out of Sesshomaru's free arm and nodded simply.

'_**Good things won't last forever'**_

"Are you okay to drive to your apartment?" He questioned once Kagome had laid the kitsune in the back seat of her car. Kagome nodded and gave him a small, sad smile that didn't even begin to lift her cheeks.

"Drive safely then Higurashi…I would hate to see a simple car crash kill you rather than a glorious battle of bullets." He saw her smile widely at this, but it didn't reach her eyes.

'_**So **__**what the hell am I supposed to do?'**_

"Have a good afternoon Sesshomaru." She said before closing her car door and starting the engine. Sesshomaru watched as she reversed and drove away. He turned and walked to his car two rows down. Placing Rin in the backseat in the same manner Kagome had Shippo. He closed the door and sighed, pulling a lighter from his pocket as he reached in the pocket of the backseat and removed a box of cigarettes. He took one out and closed the door gently. Sesshomaru lit the cigarette and took a long drag as he closed his eyes. He had long ago stopped smoking, but not because of its effects on humans. It was ill-effective to demons, and the only reason he smoked was to calm his nerves. Sesshomaru removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled it slowly.

'_**You only wanted the things I couldn't give to you'**_

'_**And you had it all anyway'**_

He sighed and leaned against the light blue Lincoln. "Sesshomaru," the familiar gruff and lightly baritone voice called him.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I thought you stopped smoking."

"I did." He replied shortly taking a drag of the cigarette again. InuYasha raised an eyebrow and sat on the trunk of his car.

"Well, I got some good news for you."

"What would that be hanyou?"

"Mom died, so you should be expecting a call from the office relatively soon for you to return to work." Sesshomaru nearly choked on the puff of smoke he was releasing and glanced at the hanyou. So that was what his poor half-brother had been reeking of tears about.

"I see how that is good news for me, but what about you?"

"I gotta fly up there to identify the body. Thinkin about stayin for a couple of weeks." InuYasha responded distantly.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded flicking the cigarette to the pavement and crushing it beneath his foot. "Perhaps you should learn correct sentence grammar while you're wherever.

"Feh, you bastard." InuYasha responded, but the insult didn't reach his voice, "I think I'll quit the precinct too, and go back to work for the company as vice president if that's okay with you."

"You reached father's expectations when you were vice president," Sesshomaru replied not too long after he finally released the last puff of smoke, "So where is it you are going?"

"Sicily, Italy. The guy who called me told me she bought a house here, in Virginia. Recently furnished and everything. I wonder if she knew…,"

"She had little miko powers InuYasha. I wouldn't be surprised if Izayoui (sp?) knew when she was going to pass." InuYasha nodded and leapt off his car.

"Alright then bro, I'll see you in a few weeks. You better have the company up and running good by that time or else I'll be president and CEO instead of you." Sesshomaru snorted at his 'threat' and got into the driver's seat. He sent InuYasha a passive wave and drove home.

'_**My eyes burn from these tears'**_  
_**You'd think I'd learn over these years'**_

* * *

**Yeah, I so do not own InuYasha & Co., Vans, Tahoe, or Matchbook Romance's- My Eyes Burn. I am not... suggesting or accenting the belief on gang violence either. I personally beielve it is totally iditotic.**

**Believe it or not, I cried when I wrote the Sango getting shot part.**

**Oh yeah, and I met the dude cop in Norfolk that's 7'9. (I'm 5'1 incase you havent seen my profile) And DUDE! I didnt even reach his waist hardly. He had to bend over to give me a high five. But it was friggin awesome!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone :).**

**Reviewers for Chapter 8: **_**Twist in fate, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, lindajrjt, inuyasha1818, & iheartanime43**_

**Love and Leave Love,**

**Your Excited Sucky Fanfictioness,**

_Mouse or SillY_****

* * *


	10. The Brotherhood

**Yes, so I finally update chapter 10! It has taken forever for this chapter to be cast out of my forehead, but finally it is born. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own any businesses btw! LOL. Or I'd be rich as a mo'fo. I'm already working on the next chapter so, it SHOULD be ready/done in a week, two at the most.  
**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 10- The Brotherhood

* * *

Kagome sighed and pecked Shippo on his forehead as she dropped him off at his classroom. He returned a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek, and Kagome touched her cheek gently with a slight smile. She rose gently from her kneeling position and turned to exit the building. Today her boss's brothers were visiting his office to check on his progress. Kagome climbed in her car with a sigh, starting the car, then fastening her seatbelt. She pulled down the mirror in the sun blocker and sighed as she fixed her hair into a low, professional ponytail. Kagome reversed and drove to work. As usual, she was about twenty minutes or so early and she boarded the elevator to her floor. She walked into her room briefly to set down her work bag then walked to the coffee machine. Kagome started instantly then stood on her tip-toes to grab a Styrofoam cup then set it on the counter. She sighed as she leaned against the counter and massaged her temples.

The coffee maker began to slow and Kagome opened her eyes. Standing on her tip-toes again, Kagome retrieved the creamer and sugar as well. Frowning, she pulled down seven other Styrofoam cups. Kagome knew her boss liked his coffee black, and she was sure that out of seven, two of the others did as well. She took a slight sip of her tan and overly sweet 'coffee'. Kagome made one the same as her own, then the other four various shades darker with less sugar. Smirking to herself, Kagome grabbed a silver platter and carefully placed the steaming cups of scalding liquid on it then carried them to the meeting room. She used the phone in her office to dial the donut shop she knew was a few miles away.

"Dem Donuts, how may I help you?" A woman questioned.

"Um yes, I would like to know if you do deliveries." Kagome responded politely.

"Yes ma'am, we do. What would you like to order?"

"Um, I would like a dozen glazed, chocolate, and chocolate sprinkle doughnuts each. I would also like to have a box with three jelly, four jam, and five banana cream doughnuts." Kagome replied. She heard the woman grunting as the sounds of buttons being pushed echoed through the microphone or receiver.

"Alright, that'll be fifty-seven ninety two with the addition of the delivery price we charge."

"Okay, well the place you will be delivering to is 1805 East Shire Boulevard. I can meet you in the front of the Usagi Incorporated building.

"Alright ma'am, according to our GPS, your order will be there in thirty minutes if traffic isn't bad." Kagome hung up the phone and stood up, throwing her head back to finish off the last of her coffee. She sensed he familiar presence of her boss with six others. Kagome glanced down out her window to see them discussing the landscape. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs to the lobby. Kagome watched them with half-interest at a closer distance then raced back up the stairs ten minutes later. She arranged the Styrofoam cups in the meeting room according to age appearance. Her boss sat at the head of the table because it was his company. Kagome sighed as replaced the Styrofoam cups on the silver platter and balanced it on her head as she carefully descended the stairs once more.

"Sirs," she greeted them as they approached the elevator. She assumed they were going to inspect the cubicle floors before her boss's floor.

"Ah Miss Higurashi, you are in early as always I see. What pleasant surprise do you have for us there?" Maru questioned with a gentle smile. She met the piercing grey eyes of all the brothers quickly before giving them all pleasant smiles.

"Nothing Sirs, just some wake up coffee I prepared because I got bored waiting for the elevator, so I took the stairs once more." Kagome replied still smiling kindly. She handed her boss his coffee first then distributed the rest from darker (her boss) to lighter. She watched as they all took a synchronized sip and a surprised expression took to their faces, except for Maru.

"Why this is distinctly how I like my coffee, like candy. Job well done Miss Higurashi was it?" The brother at the end of the 'line' told her. Kagome blushed delicately and placed the plate to her side with a small bow.

"Maru probably told her how we liked our coffee boys, no reason to be overly excited." The tallest one in the middle told the, taking a calm sip of his coffee. No one missed the small slip of anger that teased their senses or the slightest adjustment of her lips to keep from frowning.

"Why I did nothing of the sort Tamaru. I know nothing in you guys' taste in beverage besides alcohol." Kagome's eyes flashed with triumph and she removed her gaze from her boss, expecting some sort of apology from his brother.

"Hn," he replied still unsure. The conversation was clearly over, so Maru led his brothers to the elevator. Kagome scowled at him back and stared angrily after him; the nerve of that Sesshomaru-like asshole. Kagome turned so her heels met each other before marching back upstairs to return the silver platter. When she reached her office after returning the platter to its former place, she propped her feet on her desk and slid a pen into her mouth to chew on. It was a horrible nervous or thinking habit of hers that she had yet to grow out of from middle school. The delivery person was taking too long. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head at herself. She could be very impatient when it came to keeping a job she liked. She laughed at herself and noticed her heels scraped against a sticky note she hadn't read and she quickly returned her feet to the floor in order to reed it. It read:

"Order breakfast, preferably something for on-the-go." Kagome smiled and released her long hair from its ponytail and put the hair tie on her wrist.

"Man I'm bored." She said to herself aloud as she leaned back in her chair and quickly fell into a much needed sleep. Thirty minutes later, Kagome was awoken by the sound of her cell phone vibrating and sleepily opened her eyes then answered the desk phone. "Higurashi speaking,"

"Yo, come get these d amend boxes lady. I'm already ten minutes late to my next delivery." Kagome scowled at the phone.

"Hold your panties you damned cow. It isn't my fault you're late."

"Just hurry up you fat pig because unlike you, I got places to go" Kagome frowned and slammed down the phone. She grabbed the exact amount from her wallet and raced down the stairs to pay the rude delivery boy. When she reached the front of the building, she was surprised to see a familiar face.

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned approaching him.

"Kagome? What are you doin here all dressed up?"

"Umm, this is where I work. Here's the money. I'm the fat pig that ordered those." InuYasha paled and handed her the boxes of food.

"Sorry about that, I've had a bad morning so far." He grumbled barely audible.

"You're still workin for the 'Sinct?" Kagome questioned trying to make polite conversation.

"Yeah, but I'll be leavin tomorrow for some Italian lovin, so I'll see you when I get back." He answered with a smile that didn't quite brighten his cheeks. Kagome only managed o nod as he raced of without warning or wait for her reply.

"Bye to you too," she murmured to his retreating back as she forced herself up the stairs again.

"You must be training for a triathlon Miss Higurashi." A familiar voice rang from beside her. Kagome chuckled slightly as she balanced the seven large boxes of doughnuts.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied with a smile. "I'm going to sit these in the meeting room so I can go get some paper towels from my car."

"This was very thoughtful of you Ms. Higurashi. You have everything well planned today, it must have taken you hours." Kagome smiled and blushed at the brother she was sure was the one that like 'candy' coffee and gave a small business like chuckle.

"Actually," she began putting the boxes of various doughnuts on the table, "The coffee was because I had some when I came in about fifteen minutes early. The doughnuts are because, what normal secretary allows her boss and guests to go without refreshments. I have extra paper towels in my car because with a four year old, messes can happen anywhere, anytime, and sometimes you don't even need anything to make it happen, so its good to be well prepared."

"I wasn't aware you were a single parent." He responded. Kagome didn't notice him taking a light sniff test of her scent, frowning at himself for the young musk scent on her cheek. How could he have missed the scent of a kitsune child on her? She was nearly drowned in it, but he could very clearly distinguish her scent from her kit's. Kagome paused, smiled, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it kinda just happened." She told him before excusing herself and hurrying down the fifty flights of stairs and to her car. She opened her trunk with a nail when she realized that she left her keys in her purse. Kagome grabbed two of the three paper towel rolls then glanced at the gallon of Hawaiian punch jug and grabbed it also. She was supposed to have taken Shippo on a picnic some weeks ago, but they never got around to it for a reason she couldn't recall. She checked the expiration date on the jug before closing the trunk.

There was an ice machine on her floor anyways. Kagome locked the trunk back with her long fingernail and hurried back inside. She paused, unsure whether to take the elevator or run back up the stairs for what seemed to be the thirtieth time that day. Kagome released an annoyed puff of air and decided to take the stairs after getting anxious from waiting for a few seconds. Kagome found herself out of breath by the time she reached her floor and figured she mastered the art of running in heels while going up stairs. Rolling her intense blue eyes at her pathetic dry sense of humor, Kagome recollected herself before stepping onto her floor. "That was quite fast, how about you set those down while I fill some cups with ice." Kagome merely nodded and disappeared into the meeting room as he left. She sat the gallon of juice on the table and took another collective breath before walking out to help the brother fill up cups. "I am sorry to hear about the loss of your husband or mate. I am sure it is hard raising a fox kit alone." Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Shippo is my brother. Legally, I did adopt him as my son, since he was YAI into my mother, he didn't qualify as a rightful child so I had to adopt him back from the government."

"Ah, the Youkai Artificial Insemination project, I see. My apologies Miss…"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She replied with a slight smile as she took four of the eight cups.

"Yes, Miss Kagome. I apologize for insinuating such-,"

"It's quite alright. He is just like a son to me. I've raised him before and after he was out of my mother's womb."

"You're mother did not like demons?" He questioned. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the odd curiosity of the inu youkai.

"Forgive me, but I'm sharing a lot of personal information with you and I don't even know your name."

"Ah, no you must forgive me. You interrupted me somewhat before I could share with you that I am Yoshi Usagi." He replied with a darkening blush.

"Okay, Yoshi. Well you see, during my mother's pregnancy, she was very depressed because of my brother's choice of choosing the streets as a new home, so when Shippo was born, I was there to take care of him at any given moment when she was in her own little world. Then, one day, she decided to visit a therapist for help and her brakes were slashed. She was involved in an unstoppable head-on collision with another person, who was driving to get his brakes fixed. They both died at impact and my little Shippo was only two months old at the time."

"Wow, I'm sorry for having you bring up painful memories." Yoshi remarked earnestly as they re-entered the meeting room. The two sat their four cups down and Kagome opened the tropical drink to pour into each cup.

"I don't mean to be even more direct Miss Kagome, but have you ever worked as a waiter of sorts?" Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I was an IHOP waitress for three years and a Hooter's girl for six months, and it's no big deal Mr. Usagi, the memories are of a forgotten past while I strive for a better future." Kagome replied with a more serious tone then she had intended. Yoshi only nodded and she lightened the room with a silly grin.

"It is a move of…courage and inner strength to not allow mishaps and bad memories from the past disturb or interrupt your chosen path." Kagome nodded and placed the cups of punch she was still holding on the table and clapped her hands together in a manner of completion.

"Your brothers shall be arriving here within three minutes unless the elevator decides to fall. I'm going back to my office to check up on a friend." Yoshi chuckled at her sense of humor and gave her a bow of his head, dismissing her politely. Kagome left fairly quickly, rushing to her desk before pulling out her razor to dial Miroku's number. She situated herself in her leather chair as the phone rang. It rang three times before a strained voice answered.

"Hello?" A barely audible voice questioned.

"Hey 'Roku, sorry to disturb you, but I'm at work and I just wanted to see how Go-Go was doing." The sound of a stifled sob reached her sensitive hearing and Kagome suddenly felt an onslaught of tears build up behind her ocean blue eyes.

"She was pregnant 'Gome. If the medics could have gotten and treated the bullet wounds sooner, they could have saved them both 'Gome." She heard him sniffle, snort, hiccup, and then attempt to clear his throat before she caught onto what he had just said.

"What do you mean saved them both? 'Roku is Sango okay?"

"She only has a thirty-three percent of living Kagome. She's in horribly, critical condition. I think Kohaku wouldn't want to see his sister as a vegetable. I'm going to take her off the life support next week, especially if her condition worsens."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed refusing to allow the build-up of tears to overflow from the banks of sand called her eyelids. "Miroku, someone doesn't recover from thirteen twenty-two machine gun wounds in a week!" Kagome's eyes suddenly felt hot and angry. She couldn't cry anymore for her best friend. She had spent all of last night crying. Sango was worth her tears and then some, but she couldn't become weak at her job over this.

"Why would you care?" Miroku hissed into the phone as if sudden anger had token over him.

"Wha-What, why wouldn't I care Mir-,"

"Why wouldn't you care?" He repeated madly giving a demented laugh. "You wouldn't care because when we fuckin needed you most Kagome, you abandoned us and went off with the bastard who could give a rat's ass about us. That is why you wouldn't care." Kagome's eyes widened impossibly and she shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No Miroku, you have got it all wrong, I-,"

"You fucked up big time Kagome. Don't even try to visit her, and it was your entire fault anyways. Naraku is after you, he took Sango's brother to get your attention, and you took fifteen god damn minutes to decide that you would rather him take Kohaku and leave then take you with him. What kind of shit is that?" Kagome couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips instead of words of protest that she had planned to say.

"You damned right you should cry, I don't know why it took you so long to do it anyways. You should be damned ashamed of yourself, its no surprise why InuYasha cheated on you all those years ago. You're a horrible friend, and I don't want to see you here at the hospital ever again, and that means Shippo too." Kagome sputtered before he hung up the phone. She blinked, allowing tears to fall freely down her eyes, and then snapped her phone shut. She furiously wiped her eyes and raced downstairs to her car. She knew she had some sort of consoling method in her trunk somewhere. She was suddenly glad she had decided to wait till the summer to clean out her car. She re-popped the trunk with her nail and dug through it vigorously. She released a sound of triumph while she pulled out a pack of scentless cigarettes. Of course with the existence of demons came an irritancy of sorts to their sensitive noses of the smell of burning tar, so a demon scientist, of course, invented the scentless cigarette, but to humans it was triple as potent. Kagome shrugged, her nose was as affected to the smell of normal cigarettes, so she had started using the scentless ones around the time she quit, eight years ago, when Shippo was born.

She rummaged around a bit for a lighter and smirked in triumph as she found her old, favorite blue lighter. She put the cigarette to her lips, lit it, and then tossed the lighter back into her trunk. Kagome took a long inhale of the completely white cigarette, and then exhaled slowly. Demons, because of their vast healing abilities, never got anything cancerous or having to deal with sickness. Unless it was the demon flu, invented by a human, measles, given to you by a weasel demon, chicken pox, oddly given to you by a rooster demoness or her chicks. Specific animal demons were prone to get the fleas' problem their lower species annoyingly attracted. Kagome for one, had the demon flew two months before Shippo was born, she remembered. It sucked horribly, more then the human flu because demons needed a stronger dose of things to even begins to take them down. That is how she knew she was a demon, and she guessed InuYasha had accidentally told someone of Naraku's gang of her sickness, because she and Souta were attacked not too long after she went to get the vaccine for it.

Souta handled it, horribly of course, because he was a hot magnet for police, so as soon as bullets started being shot, the police were there two seconds later. Thanks to her quick thinking, of course, they managed to get away with only a few bullets to their car. Kagome took the last drag of her cigarette and made an 'O' with the smoke before throwing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under her shoe. Sighing, she picked it up and placed it in the small cardboard box she had specifically placed in the trunk of her car for when she was smoking. Kagome took a calm, collective breath before walking back inside the tall building. "Okay," she breathed out loud to herself as she boarded the left elevator, "I'm cool, and I'm okay. I won't let this situation control my life and ruin my chance of keeping myself a job that I love." Kagome nodded to herself at her words and the elevator ride was completely uninterrupted until the forty-ninth floor, when her boss and his brothers boarded.

"If I didn't know any better Miss Higurashi, I'd say you were psychically following my brothers and me." Kagome released a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I just came back from my car because I needed a small break." Maru nodded in understanding.

"I see, but you are to join us in the meeting room, correct?" He questioned gazing at her. Kagome smiled and nodded, knowing by the way he questioned she wasn't to deny.

"While I am not one who cares much about dress code, as long as it isn't too whorish, wearing your hair down is a strict no rule in my offices." Kagome glanced at the mean one she had nearly blown a casket with earlier. She blushed in response and bowed her head in apology.

"My apologies, I had taken my hair down earlier and forgotten to put it back into it's ponytail I-,"

"It's quite alright Ms. Higurashi. Tamaru wants me to change the rule I have at _my_ office, but your hair is quite alright being down in my opinion. Besides, you wear your hair pulled back everyday. It is nice to see it in a different style." Kagome blushed at the hidden compliment and in embarrassment of listening to his brother instead of her boss. She pulled her hair back anyways with a small bow of her head as the elevator opened. She walked to the washroom and washed her hands quickly before heading back to the meeting room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sirs, who would like what doughnut?" Yoshiro winked at her and passed out the cups. She noticed he place the extra cup she hadn't realized he had carried on the left of her boss where the empty seat was. Kagome set out the paper towels in front everyone before walking around with the boxes until they were empty. She hesitated briefly before her boss motioned with his eyes for her to sit on his left. Kagome bowed to them deeply and sat beside him. She picked up her chocolate glazed doughnut as they munched and spoke of boring sales.

"In the event that the Tashio Corps returns to its best runner/previous owner, would it not be better for us to create a merger of sorts with them rather than be his competition."

"I don't wish to merge with him right away," Tamaru protested after finishing the last of his glazed doughnut, "It will be like surrendering to him before he can successfully restart his company." Kagome ate merrily, only half listening to the conversation. She jumped when Tamaru slammed his fists on the glass table, cracks audibly reaching her ears.

"Perhaps it would be best if you would allow this person to establish his company first to see where his bearings for his business are before even mentioning a merger. If his business thrives and starts to over throw our own, send in a spy to see how he manages his work, and after you figure out he succeeds, offer a merger." Kagome replied after a few minutes of listening to the heated argument. The room became deadly silent at her calm, soft voice, Kagome figured they hadn't heard her and began licking the icing off her doughnut.

"That is a rather brilliant idea Kagome," Maru responded to her before returning to the previous 'conversation' at hand. Now they were forming a plan, and arguing about who the spy would be. Kagome rolled her eyes as she at her last doughnut. If this was how they checked their progress, she was greatly surprised that they were the most successful multi-national company. Their voices began to rise again and Kagome released a small growl.

"Hey!" She yelled, effectively cutting off any forming words, "How the hell are you guys going to make any progress with what you're producing if all you guys are doing is arguing over every little thing?!" Kagome felt her face turn red from the fourteen pairs of grey eyes on her before she continued. "No spies should be any of you seven. That would be deviously obvious. It should probably be a human, reptile, or kitsune demon. Honestly, who's the eldest here?"

"I was born first." Tamaru replied obviously. Kagome blinked rapidly before it clicked.

"No wonder you guys can't ever come to an agreement, you seven are septuplets."

"We do too come to agreements, or we wouldn't have a company on each continent." Yoshi protested with a sly grin.

"We do not come to agreements all the time Yoshi, the hybrid female is right."

"Shut up Yoshito. I won't askin you."

"Play nice kids." Tamaru told them. Kagome looked back and forth between her boss, Yoshi, Yoshito, and Tamaru. They all looked so similar, how could she have not noticed neither looked the eldest or youngest. She knew they referred to her boss as the youngest but-.

"Miss Higurashi was it?" One of the brothers questioned beside her. Kagome blinked and nodded. "I'm Moshi. Are you free tomorrow afternoon? I would like to treat you and your kitsune child to lunch." Kagome blinked rapidly again. Was he asking her on a date?

"I have to work tomorrow-,"

"Nonsense Kagome, take a day off. You need it."

"But-,"

"Aww, C'mon Miss Higurashi. After my brother takes you out, can I treat you and your kitsune child to lunch the next day?" Now Kagome was deeply confused. Perhaps they were just trying to get to know her?

"Um, I suppose I can work you guys into my sched-,"

"Quit hitting on my secretary Shita, she's not interested." Maru interrupted with a joking laugh. Kagome blushed furiously. This was most definitely awkward.

"I do believe Maru's secretary is not his sexual preference anyways." The last remaining brother whose name she didn't know responded. Kagome glanced at the deep, furious blush of Shita, then the pompous smirk of the one who sat beside him. He looked completely different from the others, so different that Kagome was surprised she hadn't noticed him before.

"So that means that Moshi has nothing to worry about, right Roshamaru?"

"Undoubtedly correct Tamaru, I think we should all treat her to lunch and or dinner over the course of this week. If you don't mind be being so forward, my evening is free tonight Miss Higurashi." Kagome's blush only deepened at they way her last name rolled off his tongue. She could tell he had spent some time in Spanish countries. Not only was he deeply tanned, but his accent was a dead giveaway. Kagome merely nodded, afraid to open her mouth least something stupid poured out.

"Alright, enough with embarrassing her gentlemen, we still have to figure out how to get more demons to move to Antarctica. Though selling and trading goods would be a lot easier if the continents were connected once more, but alas they are not, so shipping prices are getting higher." Maru replied pointing to a white screen seen in most classrooms with overhead projectors.

"Well, with me buying out OPEC, I believe at least transmission and oil prices are regulated even though shipping is going up." Yoshito responded.

"Well, in Africa, the Union has noticed that money is finally starting to regulate and we're selling completed materials now instead of raw. So Usagi Inc. is safe there." Kagome's attention fixed on Shita. She noticed his French accent now and simply smiled. These brothers kept in contact despite their distance and it was all because of their connected companies. Should one fail, they had six others they were working with.

"In Nicaragua, we have upped sails for the entire Latin America," Roshamaru said with a sly grin, "Even Brazil wants in on our company."

"That's where I come in," Moshi responded and Kagome nearly drooled at his heavy Romanian accent. It was so thick that he sounded like Dracula from Van Helsing. "We have finally managed to get to the oil in Siberia and northern Russia. Our wood producers are managing the coniferous forests as we speak, Russia will no longer be a developing country provided OPEC acknowledges are oil production now."

"I'm making a mental note to speak to their CEO when I return." Yoshito said with a serious nod of his head. "Tokyo is flourishing under Usagi Inc, and so are the other Asian countries. Beijing, China sends it's thanks to us by offering us a reduction on all the silk we buy from them."

"Sales are going down in Australia for our production of wool, but sales are going up for the exotic animals we have. We've tightened our security in who we give what animal to. We don't want anyone making more money than us selling the animals we sold to them. We've started hunting for oil now that the desert is beginning to reach the southern coast. I do believe we found an iron ore mine again thanks to the winds of the desert." Yoshi replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The banks in Switzerland are exceedingly growing. We may have to expand elsewhere. Singapore is doing fine in our factory manufacturing and Germany is still working on upping its production of automobiles." Tamaru informed tapping his fingers on the cracked glass table.

"I'm managing the US and Canada fine from Virginia, but we may have to set up a merger with another company in Canada, because it is quite large, and we would have easy access to Greenland and Alaska as well as Iceland, but until then, I am doing a fine job thanks to Miss Higurashi." Kagome blushed at the mention of her name. It was very interesting to hear them talk one by one. She could now tell the difference between their voices, mostly because she knew where they were mainly stationed. She figured they met up like this once a year, which was why the meeting was so important. But the reason why her boss had entrusted his secretary to set up and remind them of the meeting was beyond her. Perhaps it was a test of endurance.

"This meeting went by rather well then last year's meeting." Roshamaru responded. "At least we have something to look forward to our last week here with your beautiful secretary." The five foreign brothers agreed heartily and Kagome blushed once more.

"I believe it is time to show my brothers out Miss Higurashi. I will assist you after you give them your number or address so they may have lunch with you." Kagome blushed and nodded, standing up quickly and gathering the paper towels, cups, and empty doughnut boxes to put in the garbage can. She opened her cell phone briefly to check the time and nearly shrieked. It was already time to pick up Shippo. Digging in her back pocket, Kagome handed six of her 'business' cards to the men and quickly excused herself.

"Take the rest of the week off Kagome!" Her boss shouted after her before she could leave the room. "You deserve it!" If Kagome hadn't have been running late, she would have stopped and protested, so she settled for nodding her head and rushing down the stairs with her purse on her shoulder. She was in her car a minute later, and leaving the parking lot thirty seconds after that. Finally, things seemed to be going right in her life.

* * *

**Yeah, Miroku's meanness was a little uncalled for. **

**Next Chapter: Just Me & You- Kagome takes Shippo to the park for a little her & him time and finds someone in an easy hiding spot...  
**

**Reviewers: **l_**indajrjt**__**, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, iheartanime43, inuyasha1818, Shadows Hidden By The Moon,**_

**Reviewers W/O account:** _**Twist in fate**_ **Sorry I never thought of responding to you this way, but thanks for reading and reviewing and helping me with my Horrible spelling!**

* * *

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	11. Just Me & You Kid

**Wow, It's been forever and a day you guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had some very personal things going on lately that needed immediate service. I'm still in the process of those things now but hey, who the hell SLEEPS nowadays. LOL!! Jay/KAY.**

**Usual Disclaimers apply. I own the plot, and OOC's.**

**I'm terribly sorry if this chapter seems ALIEN or forced, because it was. I was driving on the will to get you guys this chapter alone. I cut it off a bit short, but I hope it's long enough to hold you guys until I can update again :).**

**Read it and Weap :).**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 11- Just Me & You Kid

* * *

The sound of screeching tires echoes the office parking lot as Kagome sped away. She pulled up beside a small blue compact and nearly leapt out of her car. Kagome hated being late the most out of the things she hated. Well, maybe not as much as she hated her cousin and brother. Sesshomaru was slowly gaining on that list as well. She walked quickly to Shippo's classroom, her mind set to what they were going to do for the rest of the day, considering it was only an hour past noon. "Did you forget I had early release today Kagome?" Shippo questioned meeting her at the door, ready to leave.

"Not really darlin'. My boss had a very important secretary type thing I had to be in there with him to assist with his final decisions and what not."

"We stopping back home before going out today?" He questioned as they exited the school.

"Who said we were going anywhere?" Kagome responded with a smug smile as she unlocked the doors. The two climbed in and Shippo gave her the smuggest grin she had ever seen cross his features.

"You've been saying so for the past two weeks, and you reminded me this morning." Kagome's smile faded as she reversed the car and drove away.

"Be quiet you monkey. You're too old for yourself sometimes, you know that?" Kagome replied ruffling his hair. Shippo gave her an innocent grin as she parked the car.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he slumped down in his chair. Currently it was only the renovators and janitors here beside himself. He planned to have his business up and running in two weeks or so, which meant he had to interview up to three thousand more people for job positions in that amount of time. Sesshomaru growled inaudibly as he massaged his temples. He had cleared five thousand interviews in three weeks, with seventy five percent of them being turned down. Sesshomaru had yet to realize he had a lot on his plate to do before the start of the New Year, which was at the end of this month. He sighed as he opened the documents in the computer system, or lack thereof. What the hell kind of multi-national company did his had his father been running? Sesshomaru closed his laptop then stood. He spotted a large file cabinet to his right and approached it fearlessly. It was most definitely the largest file cabinet he had ever laid eyes on during his multi-millennia life, and it was safe to say it was so tall it touched the ceiling. The file cabinets drawers were labeled "A" to "Z", with "A" at the top. Sesshomaru frowned at it briefly before pulling open the "L" drawer as far as it would go. It extended fifteen feet as well and was about seven feet wide, completely filled with hand-written documents. Sesshomaru nearly groaned as he closed the cabinet drawer. He had to find some bimbo secretary to electronically file years of hand-written work before the end of the month.

Sesshomaru absent-mindedly opened the "H" drawer and picked up a random file. That bimbo secretary he needed also needed the ability to read coded and multi-lingual files. Sighing loudly, Sesshomaru roughly replaced the file and slammed the drawer shut. His situation was not sitting will with him at the moment. He returned to his leather chair with a huff, he was feeling completely out of character today. Alone, the great dog demon expressed his feelings easier, but anger wasn't necessarily an emotion in his eyes. Sesshomaru heard the soft buzzing of Beethoven's Sonata and reached into his pocket to remove his cell phone. He opened it with a slick movement and placed the hand sized phone to his ear. "Sesshomaru Tashio speaking," He spoke quickly.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, how are you fairing?" a sly, husky voice questioned.

"What is it you are bothering this Sesshomaru about this century Akihito?" Sesshomaru growled out, letting his head fall in his free hand as his fingers massaged his temples.

"Always so cross to an old friend Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, you are merely an all, idiot kitsune."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you wound me so. I hear you have left the law enforcement career."

"You have heard correctly. Now, what is it you are interrupting me from my retirement about?"

"Do you remember the northern lord?"

"Ah yes, a kitsune by the name of Ipposhi, correct?"

"Yes, he passed seven years ago with a possible heir."

"What does my previous job have to do with this?"

"Well, there are records showing that he donated his sperm to the Y.I.A, but we cannot get access to those files-,"

"So you expect this Sesshomaru to get those files for you and alert you the whereabouts of this supposed child?" Sesshomaru interrupted opening his laptop as he spoke.

"It would be greatly appreciated sir." Akihito replied with a smile in his voice.

"I'm pulling up the database now." Sesshomaru answered in an annoyed monotone voice. "Why are you suddenly searching for his spawn now anyways? It is more than likely a hanyou or ningen."

"Well, the next in line to rule was Lord Ipposhi's brother, Ishippo, but he was assassinated four years afterwards. Their sister ruled next, but she passed three days ago from congestive heart failure. Neither of them sired. Lady Poshi said she smelled something deviously kin to Ipposhi's scent on the wind near a local grocery store some months ago, so we are without an heir to this vast fortune right now. Lady Poshi's first cousin, Lady Shippota is ruling while we search for the missing kit." Sesshomaru grimaced as he read over Ipposhi's records.

"What is wrong with her ruling?" Sesshomaru questioned half-heartedly.

"She lives in Antarctica and has a kingdom there."

"Your lord did in fact donate sperm. The majority was infertile, but there were two children produced from it. One that was human in 1989 that died from SIDS two months later and the other was born in 1996, a full fire kitsune and is missing in action."

"How the hell is he missing in action?"

"The carrier withdrew her membership and demanded her files to be destroyed. A Y.I.A secretary was allowed at the birth and reported that a full demon male kit was born perfect healthy at full term. The surrogate mother died two months after the child was born though, so there is no way of telling what happened to or where that child is now."

"What the fuck?!" Akihito responded, "Are you sure there is nothing else on file?"

"I do not take well to repeating myself Akihito." Sesshomaru warned closing the database then his laptop.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, thanks for the information." Akihito apologized quickly. Sesshomaru closed his phone and place it on his desk. The idiot kitsune should have been looking for his master's kin when he first learned of it. Sesshomaru glanced at his three thousand dollar Rolex watch on his left wrist briefly and gracefully stood. It was time to pick up his Rin, and then-. His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the beginning-to-annoy-him ringtone of his cell phone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the dark blue plastic device, giving it a small growl before yanking it to his ear after flipping it open.

"What?!" He questioned with an audible growl.

"Mighty edgy are we Lord Sesshomaru?" Tamaru's smooth-toned voice questioned softly in his ear, "If this is a bad time for you, I can call back later or tomorrow, but this matter is relatively important." Sesshomaru frowned and began walking to the elevator that was down the hall from his work room. The echo of his crocodile skin Stacy's echoed the hall as he walked at a comfortable pace.

"Now would be fine to tell me of this important matter." Sesshomaru replied pressing the down button with his free hand.

"When do you expect to have your company up and running?" Tamaru questioned.

"If all follows my choice of plans, it will be before the New Year." Sesshomaru answered stepping into the elevator. "Why do you ask?" He questioned as the elevator doors closed.

"General curiosity, I was searching the database for electronic files of your company's previous sales and dealings, but found none. I managed to find your building satisfactory reports filed in the electronic system, however, it says your building is currently undergoing decorative recreation and remodeling." Tamaru replied. Sesshomaru watched as the floor numbers lit up going down slowly.

"Such information is correct, and I am aware of the lack of files in the electronic database. My father seemed to have preferred handwritten files versus the latter." Sesshomaru informed glancing at his watch. "It is of minor importance to having my business start. This Sesshomaru merely has to find a secretary capable of completing such duties in a three week period."

"Approximately how many files are there?" Tamaru interrogated with curiosity lacing his voice. Sesshomaru frowned slightly before answering.

"I estimate it to be a quarter of a million files."

"Well, whomever the demoness, I hope she doesn't get Carpal's tunnel."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied shortly as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"Maybe we can discuss a future merger over coffee one day next month."

"I'll see if I can fit you in my planner." Sesshomaru responded, "Good day." Sesshomaru turned off his phone and replaced it in his pocket he had never been a phone person. As he stepped off the elevator, he met with the contractor he hired briefly to let him know how much he expected done by tomorrow's sunset.

* * *

Kagome grinned as Shippo managed to get his kite flying. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with large red Hawaiian-style flower print and a light blue pair of Capri's. Shippo had donned a Cub's baseball jersey and blue jeans. Kagome found herself staring off into the sky with random thoughts, and shook herself thoroughly. Shippo's kite crashed and he kicked it with an annoyed pout of his lips and puppy like growl before giving it a disinteresting look and picking it up.

"Hey Kagsie, you wanna play hide-n-seek?" Shippo questioned plopping on the grass beside his sister. Kagome's brow rose gently in a questioning raise.

"You always win at that game, you little cheat." She told him poking his side in a teasing manner. Shippo gave her a sly grin and rested his head on her arm.

"Aww, C'mon Kagsie, don't be a sore thumb." He pleaded nudging her shoulder with his head. Kagome pretended like she was thinking before heaving a fake sigh and standing.

"Oh, alright, I suppose we can, but let's put your kite in the car so it doesn't get lost okay?" Shippo cheered, knowing she would say yes, and skipped merrily beside her as they walked to the car. The two walked in comfortable silence as they walked hand-in-hand along the sidewalk. It was a quiet-type day at the park so far. Kagome watched as they typical park scenery played out. There was a father with his young son throwing a football around, a group of mothers with their infants/toddlers in a stroller as they watched their elder children play, and a man with his golden retriever playing Frisbee. Of course it was a typical park.

Oh yeah, this very park had once been a humungous landfill. It was a large park, but it was usually overcrowded. That reason alone was why she and Shippo seldom came here. Talk about sensory overload. Kagome removed the car keys from her pocket and unlocked the trunk. Shippo released his sister's hand and lovingly placed his Pikachu kite into the kite inside and looked up at Kagome with the silliest grin. "Are you ready to lost Kagsie?" He questioned in a challenging tone. Kagome returned the grin, slamming the trunk closed, and then grabbed his hand.

"Oh I'm ready!"She told him, "Ready to kick your butt!" Shippo managed to pull his smaller hand from her boa constrictor grip and sprinted off with Kagome not too far behind him with the intentions of tickling her brother until he pee'd his pants.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as Rin babbled on about her drawings, ponies, Native Americans and pilgrims, and cute…puppies? "Daddy, you promised me a month ago we'd go to Mount Junkmore today!" she whined as the two walked into their house.

"I will take you to Mount Junkmore after we change clothes." Rin shrieked in excitement and Sesshomaru frowned. "Do not run." He called after her, his voice slightly louder. Sesshomaru followed her up the stairs and turned into his room. He changed into a pair of Armani jeans and threw off his tie then long sleeve shirt. He tossed them neatly on the bed for Rin's nanny to do whatever with then shuffled through his drawer and removed a pure white undershirt. Sesshomaru met his reflection in the large mirror connected to his dresser, calmly taking note of his heritage markings and muscular physique before slipping the undershirt over his head. Sesshomaru ventured into his closet to remove a crisp, white collard short shirt, stepped out of his Stacy's and placed them neatly along the wall beside many other variety of colored pairs, then placed his dress socks inside them. He opened his middle drawer quickly and removed a pair of socks. Sesshomaru was pulling up his left sock when Rin came bounding into the room with his size nineteen and a half shoes.

"Here Daddy, Miss Rosalina told me to give you these." Sesshomaru gave her a small raise of his lips and nodded his thanks to his daughter as he took the starch white Nike's from her tiny arms. He admired her lively bright yellow overalls that were decorated with a large variety print of red flowers. She had on brown Winnie the Pooh sandals and her toenails were painted a banana type color. Rin studied her father's features and posture briefly as he tied his shoes. When he finished and stood, she latched herself delicately around his thigh. "You aren't very talkative today Daddy, but I guarantee taking me to the park so we can play will make you feel better." If Sesshomaru was another man he would have laughed, but he settled for resisting the urge to rolls his eyes. He reached under Rin's armpits and picked her up.

"Come you silly puppy," he replied pecking her forehead lovingly with a kiss and then placing her on his broad shoulders, "Let us get you to the park before you die of boredom." Rin giggled, placing her hands on his forehead then played with his hair, making barking noises as her father maneuvered carefully with her. Sesshomaru only half-listened, ignorant to the fact she was speaking in inu.

* * *

Kagome growled to herself as she walked past the wooden play structure. How the hell did he manage to hide himself so well?! She had only counted to thirty for Kami's sake. Kagome removed a woodchip from her black flip-flops and glared openly at the playground before her. She was never going to let her little brother trick her into playing hide-n-seek with him again. Kagome continued walking sideways, her eyes trained on the large wooden play set, and of course, being the off balance person she was, Kagome tripped over her own feet and became acquainted with the ground. It was only two seconds later that a small body tripped over her at full speed, causing both the female ground kissers to release strained 'Oomph's'.

"Oops, I'm sorry lady. I wasn't lookin where I was goin." The little girl dressed in overalls exclaimed. Kagome smiled at the browned-skinned little girl dressed in purple.

"It's quite alright dear. I'm a bit clumsy and tripped over my own feet." Kagome helped the fair-skinned child up and then stood with a small amount of help from the pig-tailed girl. The young girl dashed off and Kagome began dusting herself off, quietly laughing at her clumsiness. Just as she straightened her shirt, another child bone rushed into her arms, their head tight on her abdomen.

"Kagome!" the familiar voice squealed, tightening the breath-taking grip around her slender waist.

"Oh my," Kagome replied hugging the child in return, "How've you been?" Rin beamed a snaggled-toothed smile.

"Great, I even lost my first tooth, and there are three more that are loose!" Kagome tilted the child's chin up to examine her ramblings as Rin pushed her tongue through the gap in her teeth then moved her lose ones with the pink muscle as well.

"Really?" Kagome questioned with enthusiasm, "That's awesome darlin. Shippo hasn't lost any teeth yet. What brings you to Mount Junkmore today?" Rin smiled charmingly and released the elder woman.

"Daddy brought me to the park today to play. He's hiding and I have to find him before the park closes in three hours." Rin replied cheerfully with a grin. Kagome shook her head slowly with a slight smile. As much as this girl smiled, one would think her face was permanently stuck that way. Kagome glanced down at the four year old. She probably didn't realize Sesshomaru was training her senses in a fun way for her.

"Well, have you gotten close to finding the monkey yet?" Kagome questioned taking her hand. Rin shook her hand and giggled at Kagome's slight insult to her father and the two began to walk together.

"No but something felt familiar coming this way and then I saw you!" Kagome smiled at Rin's enthusiasm and patted the overly-excited girl's head.

"Well, Shippo is hiding from me too. Do you think you can help me find him?" Rin beamed Kagome with another toothless smiled and nodded vigorously.

* * *

Shippo nearly cackled to himself. He could see Kagome searching for him in the wooden play set below. She always looked in the most obvious places a young kid would look, but she never thought to look in the least obvious places, like on top of Mount Junkmore's tallest hill, where sure enough, he was sitting in plain view. Shippo snickered sinisterly to himself as he rubbed his hands together. "Yup, Kagome will never think to look here." Sesshomaru paused as he walked by what should have been an inanimate trashcan. With a second glance, he noted the fluffy…tail of a kitsune and raised a silver eyebrow gently. Shippo was so busy gloating about his scheme that he didn't immediately acknowledged the powerful aura of a daiyoukai sitting beside him.

"It is said only the insane speak to themselves kit." Sesshomaru spoke nonchalantly. Shippo glanced in the direction of the familiar voice and jumped straight into the air, his tail bristled with a combination of fear and surprise with a 'poof' of smoke, his 'disguise' was gone.

"Aaah! Sesshomaru, what brings you to the park today?" Shippo questioned a little loudly as he held his hand over his heart, which was nearly thumping out of his chest.

"I am here with Rin." Sesshomaru answered simply and Shippo merely nodded, afraid to say more. "Where is your caretaker?" Shippo met Sesshomaru's face briefly, never one to look a powerful male directly in the eyes, he stared at his bleach white Nike's a little surprised by the question.

"We're playing hide-n-seek, and she sucks at this game." Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on what he remembered was her aura and managed a brief feel of it before it dispersed as quick as he had found it. He figured she was probably attempting to hide it, so if she neared Shippo, he wouldn't run somewhere else and make her task of finding him expand.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru lifted a scentless cigarette to his lips and lit it with a lighter from his shirt pocket. Shippo watched him inhale slightly for a while before gathering the courage to speak his mind.

"Isn't smoking cigarettes bad for your health? I heard they're known to cause many types of cancers and-,"

"I am a daiyoukai kit. Only humans and weak hanyous with diluted blood get or die from cancers." Sesshomaru replied releasing a large puff of smoke and angling narrowed eyes at the kit.

"Oh, would that put me at risk? You know second-hand smoke type stuff." He asked curiously. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a decibel of a fraction.

"Why would you be at risk kit? You are a youkai as well-,"

"I'm just askin because since I was artificially created, I could have certain defects-,"

"You have nothing to worry about unless you interrupt me again kit." Sesshomaru said breathing smoke out of his nose. Unbeknownst to the reassured Shippo, he took a deep breath of his scent to justify himself.

"So that means you'll let me get a puff right?" in such a quick movement that even Sesshomaru wouldn't have caught as an onlooker, his own fist came down on the kit's frontal lobe. Shippo sat stunned for a brief second before his tiny hands, compared to Sesshomaru's, darted to the throbbing forming lump on his forehead. "Owie! What was that for?!" Shippo questioned with emotional protest.

"Insinuating that this Sesshomaru would allow you to smoke without your caretaker's permission or knowledge thereof," Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly after blowing an 'o' with the cigarette smoke.

"Ouch, that hurt Sesshomaru! If it's one way to tell you and InuYasha are related, it's through your hits on my poor skull!" Shippo complained as he sat beside the much larger, silent male with a cute pout on his lips, "I should tell Kagome that you hit me! Oh boy, you'd be in it for sure. It'll be even funnier because of how much bigger you are than 'Yasha." Shippo exclaimed pointing a stubby finger at the silver-haired daiyoukai.

"I give you permission to do so," Sesshomaru replied still coolly smoking the cigarette, causing the fox youkai to give him a triumphant fanged, but nervous grin, "However, that would cause me to explain myself, which this Sesshomaru does to no one, thus giving her the reason why I hit you, and in the end kit, it would be you that would be, so to speak, in deep shit." Sesshomaru explained bluntly as he put out the finished cigarette then threw it in the real trashcan to his right. Shippo's grin faded instantly and he glowered at the towering daiyoukai as he gracefully resumed his previous spot.

"Oh you're good," Shippo said after a pregnant silence, "You're even better than InuYasha."

"I am better than the hanyou at most things." Sesshomaru stated obviously.

"He lacks brain power."The two said in unison. Shippo gave Sesshomaru a sturdy, admiring once-over and decided from then on that he would scare or get him in trouble before Sesshomaru turned the demon age of forty, which gave him two thousand years or more.

"Whatever you are planning kit, it won't work." Sesshomaru warned without looking his way. Shippo gave him a sheepish smile and shook his head.

"Why would I try something on your greatness, Mr. Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo questioned a little too innocently as leaned over and hugged Sesshomaru's torso.

"Remove yourself from my persona if you value your life." Shippo immediately released the grumpy daiyoukai and returned to his sitting spot beside him.

"Don't be such a spas Lord Sessho, it was just a hug." A familiar female voice chastised him from behind the two.

* * *

Kagome and Rin sat on the park bench enjoying their triple scoop chocolate ice cream cake cone as the setting sun warmed their shoulders. "Your dad and Shippo certainly know their hiding spots. It's been almost three hours." Rin shrugged, clearly enjoying her cone rather than the task of scenting out her father as she took a large lick of her ice cream.

"It's worth the wait," she replied with sparkling grin as Kagome removed her vibrating phone from her pocket. Kagome shook her head at the girl, taking a huge lick of the cone herself before answering.

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking," she answered holding the phone to her ear and quickly indulging in the ice cream.

"You have three minutes." The gruff male voice replied and Kagome heard dial tone. Kagome removed the phone from her ear with a deep frown and replaced the phone in her pocket. Three minutes to do what? Kagome shrugged to herself, her eyes catching the quick movement of something dark, and she looked up, eyes trained to the spot. Kagome stood, her eyes scanning the entire park briefly, her senses on high alert before they landed on a ten year old boy with sleek black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dull, lost brown eyes. Kagome's hand released the chocolate ice cream cone in shock as her mind registered just whom it was she had caught glance of. The cone seemed to fall in slow motion as Kagome took off before it hit the ground.

"Kohaku!" Kagome yelled as she raced the short distance to him. Kagome slammed into his unsuspecting, nearly-her-height frame as she fell to her knees to hug him, tears of joy brimming behind cyan blue eyes. Rin ran up behind her with both their cones in her hands as she continued licking her own.

"Kagome, I caught your cone afore it hit the ground!" Rin told her excitedly, "Who's this boy you left me for and almost lost your triple chocolate waffle cone for too?!" Rin questioned giving the ten-year old a glance-over up and down. "He doesn't seem very stable or receptive."

"Rin," Kagome called, successfully interrupting her before she said another word, "This is Kohaku, my friend's brother. He was kidnapped about a month or so ago."

"Sango! How's Sango doing?" Kohaku asked suddenly, his eyes large and frantic as he searched the park desperately with his eyes. "Sango!" He repeated, "How's Sango doing?!" He questioned shaking Kagome's shoulders wildly.

"Jeeze Kagome, is he on the drug crack like the lady that was on Cops? She repeated herself a lot too. Except she was saying things like, "I need it. I need my cocaine. I need it, I need my crack. My ex-babysitter laughed at it, but I thought it was sad." Rin informed her in such an innocently, concerned voice that Kagome nearly mistook it for sarcasm.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed in a surprised, chastising voice. She was flabbergasted, but slightly amused as well, and probably caught between eighty other emotions. "He is not a crack head. The poor guy is probably traumatized for life from Kami knows what." Rin shrugged delicately and licked her cone lovingly then placed Kagome's in front of his face.

"I don't know Kagsie. Don't they have a mental institution for traumatized people? Maybe he needs ice cream. Ice cream always helps depressed people out. My ex-babysitter used to eat a five gallon tub of it while crying about being fat." Rin offered naively nudging the cone earnestly into Kohaku's face. Kagome pursed her lips together tightly and shook her head. She wasn't sure if it was to keep from laughing or if it was for her own sake not say anything.

"Rin…" Kagome began with her lips still slightly together, "your consoling methods are not very consoling. They're terrible, and in fact they worry me horribly. Let's find your father and Shippo so I can get him to his sister before the hospital's visiting hours are over." Rin frowned as she trekked behind Kagome, not enjoying that her time with her favorite female companion was cut short because of some repetitive, traumatized, and possibly mentally damaged boy. "Either he'll be scarred from whatever happened to him or from you." Kagome mumbled to herself as they began to climb the steep hill.

"Can't you let him be…like…re-kidnapped or something?" She whined pathetically, "I'm not finished spending time with you yet, and he seems to be better off where he was then with us." Kagome stopped walking completely, whipping her head around to stare at the double ice cream holding four year old. Kagome could only stare with doe-wide blue eyes and a fish-gapped mouth as she met the gaze of the supposedly innocent girl, completely mortified at her recent thoughts. She suddenly wondered if anyone overheard her and Rin, and imagined how they would have reacted. Kagome chuckled darkly to herself. She was slowly, but surely losing it.

"Heavens no Rin," Kagome said blankly. She had intended to say more, bur her mouth couldn't form the words and neither could her brain process them. Rin frowned openly and followed behind her sisterly companion and the seemingly hypnotized Kohaku as they climbed the tallest hill of Mount Junkmore, suddenly smiling again as she began to enjoy both the ice cream cones. "They have to be up here Rin." Kagome assured mostly to herself as they reached the halfway point, "It's the only place we haven't looked." Rin simply nodded. Logically, males would pick a place less obvious to the female's over-processing mind.

Kagome's steps faltered as they reached the top of the hill and she spotted the backside of what was obviously Sesshomaru's gorgeous, shining silver hair talking to a beautiful fire kitsune demoness. She shook her head at herself angrily, wondering if she should check herself into rehab forgetting jealous of some scantily dressed woman, err… female talking to Sesshomaru of all assholes to like. An arrogant asshole could talk to whomever he pleased. With her mind set, Kagome progressed forward to the two with confident strides, not immediately noticing that Shippo was not with them.

"Daddy!" Rin shouted with excitement, her ice cream cones magically gobbled up by the ice cream goblin as she ran to him with free, sticky hands and latched onto his leg. Sesshomaru patted his daughter's head affectionately, secretly hoping the chocolate she had on her fingers didn't get onto his expensive pants.

"Hello Rin," He greeted calmly in return. His eyes landed on Kagome, and then the human boy cowering behind her. Her eyes were large with intimidation from the taller, more attention catching female. "Hello Higurashi. This is Lady Shippota. She is a cousin to the recently passed northern fire kitsune family." Sesshomaru introduced politely and formally. He watched the demoness' reaction to Kagome's last name and mentally smiled as he sensed her tail fall between her legs. Kagome gave her a large smile and polite bow, suddenly feeling more like her normal, peppy authority as Shippota in return gave her a deep, ancestral, and respectful bow.

"Where's Shippo? Something urgent has come up and we have to leave." Kagome saw Rin mumbled under her breath as she buried her nose into her father's pant leg before she amusingly noticed how the child was spoiled.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as if on cue as he came running up behind the small group as if to answer her question. "This means I win again." He stated after perching himself on her shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, you won this time squirt. It's time for us to go, we need to drop by the hospital and see 'Go-go. Say goodbye to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Lady Shippota." Shippo leapt off the comfort of Kagome's shoulder briefly to give Rin a hug before returning to his spot.'

"Bye ya'll, have a good afternoon!" Shippo called from his stoop. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at him and squeezed the almost forgotten Kohaku's hand as she waved with her free hand, then continued walking away. The trip to her car was a lot faster than expected and Kagome quickly helped the two boys strap into their seatbelts, and Shippo's booster seat. As Kagome drove the forty-five minute drive to the hospital Sango was in, and she couldn't help but look at the dazed mute boy in the backseat of her car through the rearview mirror.

It was amazing how easily she had found him. Sesshomaru had managed to get some of the best detectives on the case and search, but when Naraku wants to hide, it's like trying to explain to the deaf how loud something is.

"Kagome," Shippo called to her in a sing-song voice, causing her to meet his bright emerald eyes, "The light is green." He said bluntly. Kagome jumped attention back on the road as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal. She rummaged through her purse at the next stoplight and gave a sound of triumph when she found what she was looking for before the light changed.

"Here Shippo, when my phone rings, answer it for me okay?" Kagome questioned handing the cell phone to him. Shippo nodded as she made a right turn.

"Okay, do you want me to answer it in your voice again?" he questioned with a fang hanging out his top lip. Kagome turned briefly to give the kit a hard glare that stood for a warning.

"No. No I do not Shippo Higurashi." Shippo gave her a flashy grin, and just as he glanced at the time, which read six fifteen pm, the phone began to vibrate. Shippo glanced at the number briefly before flipping the anorexic phone and placing it on his ear gently.

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. If there are any errors, I apologize. But I surely do hope you guys enjoy this pathetic excuse for a chappie. Next chapter will be the same day, and it'll be the dinner date with Her, Shippo, and the sexy accented Roshamaru that controls the central and south america trades.**

**I'm tryna work it out so everyone is controling the seven continents, see as there are 7 brothers and all. They have homes in the US, but they dont live in the US.**

**Tamaru is the only one that is mated.**

**Umm, if you guys have any questions, just ask and I'll answer to my best ability.**

**I would like to know what type of genre you guys think that this story is, because honestly, I'm lost.**

**Reviewers for last Chapter: ****_Shadows Hidden By The Moon_****_, _****_inuyasha1818_****_, _****_Twist in fate_****_, _****_Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil_**

I hope i responded to you guyses reviews, if not, I'm terribly sorry, but thanks for reviewing! It helps me get by and lets me know that you guys want an update!

**_Love and Leave Love,_**

_Mouse or SillY_


	12. A Dating Life Begins

**Hello my darling friends and fans. I owe you my deepest apologies for not updating as soon as I had planned, but not only had my muse called it quits on me for just about everything, my personal life took a very horrible turn for the worse. However, I am beginning to refit the puzzles in my life back together, and in doing such, I have been able to bring you another wonderful chapter of my story. I sincerely hope you enjoy :).**

_Mouse or SillY_

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 12- A Dating Life Begins

* * *

"Hello?" Shippo questioned holding Kagome's phone to his ear.

"Um hello…" There was a slight pause as if the person was unsure or caught off-guard, "Would this be Shippo I'm speaking to?" The sharp, Hispanic baritone accent questioned politely.

"Possibility, who's askin?" Shippo remarked defensively as Kagome parked in the hospital parking lot.

"I am Roshamaru Usagi." The voice replied patiently.

"What are you calling for?" Shippo responded.

"I am calling to set up a dinner date with you and your mother." Shippo frowned openly and handed Kagome the phone as she turned to reach for it.

"Hello?" Kagome questioned as she turned off the ignition, put the keys in her purse, and then unfastened her seatbelt. Shippo grumbled to himself as he unfastened Kohaku then his own seatbelt and climbed out the car. "Um yes, do you have my address from my employee file?" Kagome questioned adjusting the Gucci purse on her arm after closing her door. "What do you mean how did I know you had looked at my file to know where I lived? Why else would you offer to pick me up?!" Kagome replied helping Kohaku out the car with a brilliant smile and closing his door as well. She laughed at something the man on the other line said and Shippo folded his arms across his chest with a huff. "Alright, we'll see you in two hours or so." Kagome replied hanging up her phone and putting it in her purse.

"Who was that Kagsie?"

"My boss's brother."

"Oh… Does he want to date you or somethin?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her interrogator and shook her head, realizing what he was asking.

"No Shippo but I'm an adult, and if I wanted to date him, it wouldn't interfere with our normal lives."

"It would so interfere. You would start staying out late and come home all dreary-eyed and forget all about me." Shippo mumbled as they approached the front desk.

"Hi," Kagome greeted with a slight smile, "What room is Sango Taijia in?" The secretary blew a blue bubble and popped it loudly.

"She's in the room suite used for celebrities and what not. It's confidential to family members only and you need an access card and-,"

"You're not very good at keeping things confidential lady." Shippo remarked interrupting her as she smacked loudly on her bubblegum. The receptionist popped her gum in an annoyed manner.

"Well, I have a card here if you're family." She replied sliding a card across the desk. Kagome took the card and gave her thanks. She reached the elevator, swiped the card, and bent down to Shippo's level.

"No male will ever come between you and me." Kagome told him gingerly, releasing Kohaku's hand to give the kitsune a warm embrace. Shippo returned the hug tightly as a smile formed on his lips.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He told her honestly as he pulled back and gazed into the depths of an ocean. They sparkled as the chimes of laughter echoed the elevator.

"Don't worry Shippo. You're the only man that could ever hurt me." The kitsune puffed his chest out proudly at being called a man. The elevator doors opened and the three stepped off. A sudden nervous feeling pooled in the pit of Kagome's stomach as they began to walk down the hall to the room number indicated on the card.

"Don't be nervous Kagome, everything will be alright." Shippo encouraged as they approached a closed door with Sango's last and first name. Kagome nodded and took a deep breath before rapping gently on the door.

"Come in," a male voice answered. "Be quiet though she's asleep." Shippo opened the door and walked in. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of her best friend. There were several machines by her bed and a few tubes hooked into her body. She also sported several bandages. Kagome unconsciously pushed Kohaku from behind her and into the room, causing him to cry out weakly.

"Sis!" He yelled running forward to the hospital bed. Tired brown eyes shot open and filled with complete joy.

"Kohaku…" she whispered hoarsely opening her arms to allow the younger sibling to hug her. She suddenly glanced up after a few moments, meeting Kagome's azure gaze before another brilliant smile planted on her chapped lips. "Kagome, you've outdone yourself!" Kagome merely nodded and peeked at Miroku who was staring at the love of his life in shock. She felt Sango's eyes burning into her and their gazes met again. Kagome turned her view to the window as tears pooled into her eyes. "Kagome you're such a good friend-."

"I am not!" Kagome interrupted, her fists clenched at her sides as hot tears poured down her face, "Look what being friends with me did to you!"

"Kagome, I've been with gangs and cliques longer than you, it was entirely my fault-,"

"It is not your fault Sango!" Kagome exclaimed vehemently. She opened her mouth to say more but Miroku interrupted her.

"It is no one but that bastard Naraku's fault." There was extreme silence after Miroku spoke and everyone's eyes met the floor. "Kagome, I am humbly sorry for spazzing out on you… It's just-,"

"It's quite alright dearest cousin." Kagome replied solemnly as she wiped her face. She sniffed and allowed herself to stay a few more minutes before she gently grabbed Shippo's hand and sighed heavily. "Call me if you guys need me. Get well soon Go-Go." Kagome squeezed Shippo's hand unsurely and hastily left, gently closing the door behind them. She pressed the elevator button three times and stepped back.

"It's not your fault Kagsie." Shippo said quietly causing hardened mystic sapphire eyes to focus on him. Those unique cyan eyes softened instantly and Kagome bent down to his height as he enveloped her into a loving hug. Kagome's body shook as her son-like brother comforted her like she would him. She wept on his shoulder like a baby and he whispered comforting words to her as any brother or son would. If she was his rock he'd be damned if he wasn't something she would rely on.

The elevator dinged and Kagome laughed then wiped her face with a snort of her stuffy, running nose. "What would I do without you?" Shippo smiled genuinely and pecked her cheek.

"You would forget your head was attached to your neck." They both giggled and the elevator doors opened revealing several nurses rushing with a defibrillator.

"Get Doctor Dominare on the floor A.S.A.P. The patient has gone into shock." They whizzed by the crouching family as if they weren't there. Kagome pecked Shippo's forehead and stood, leading him into the elevator.

"Where are we going now Kagome?" Shippo questioned pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Home to shower and change into something nice…" It was quiet before Kagome continued, "Did you have any homework?"

"Since you were like eight hours late I had finished it and handed it in to my teacher already."

"Oh come on Shippo, I was not that late!" Kagome protested as they left the elevator and entered the lobby.

"You were so!" Shippo argued.

"Was not, you're over exaggerating! The pair exited the hospital arguing like elementary school children.

* * *

Shippo huffed impatiently as he adjusted his collared shirt. He was watching television while Kagome found something to wear. Across from him, in a leather reclining chair, sat his current competition. He was taking them to a Tides game, which was a local baseball to Virginia and a step away from being major league. Shippo adjusted his Rocawear jeans and returned his gaze to the taiyoukai. It was December, meaning it would be deep freezer weather outside. "Soooo, Roshamaru, what has your interest in _my_ Kagome?" Roshamaru released a jubilant, baritone chuckle.

"Your sister is quite entertaining and a very good strategist."

"Okay, that's business wise. You're taking me and her to a baseball game that will end at two a.m. Try again." Roshamaru released a deep, boisterous laugh.

"Chico, I do not wish to take Kagome away from you. I am merely enjoying my last week here with her comforting presence." He paused, "I have no romantic interest towards her at all."

Shippo drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa, slightly pacified with the demon's answer. "So what kind of demon are you?" Shippo questioned turning off the television.

"What do you sense?" Roshamaru questioned in return.

"Black inu and another I can't quite put my finger on."

"Black wolf." There was an understanding brief silence. "So what is your sister?"

"What do you think Kagome is?" Shippo countered.

"Well she has the appearance of a human or celestial being, but she has the scent of-."

"Okay guys, how do I look?" Kagome questioned walking into the living room. She was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater that was designed to show a bit of cleavage with an oval shape near her breasts, black skinny jeans, and blue pumps. Her hair was crisp, as if it had just been blow dried.

"You look-,"

"Fine Kagsie, now let's go before we miss the American Anthem!" Shippo interrupted Roshamaru, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out the door. Roshamaru frowned and followed behind the pair, locking and closing the door behind him.

"Don't tell me you're driving this 1967 Cobra!" Kagome exclaimed in front of the hot red car she was speaking of.

"Then I won't tell you, but you'd have to stay here."

"No flippin way!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, her cheeks flushed from the cold. Roshamaru chuckled and sat in the driver's seat and cranked up the car. The hood of the car mechanically closed and Kagome squealed with excitement as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Yes, well there are many other surprises in store tonight as well." Kagome blushed and climbed in, pulling her darling Shippo in her lap as well. Little did either know that Roshamaru was correct. –

Kagome eagerly munched on crackerjacks as the baseball game began. Shippo sat beside her with a miniature tides baseball bat in his lap as he drifted to sleep. Roshamaru was sitting to her left, laughing at the overly-energized woman-child. "So how old are you Miss Higurashi?" Roshamaru questioned politely.

"I'm seventeen in human years. My birthday isn't until June." Kagome responded never taking her eyes off the field. Roshamaru's eyes widened impossibly and his eyebrows lifted with interest.

"What demon age are you?"

"I can't recall, but my earliest memory is in 1766, I think my older brother's dad said I was about a thousand years old then, and before you ask, I don't know my heritage either, I assume I was adopted long before 1766 by Shippo's birth mother."

"The kit is nearly twelve in demon years if he was born in 1996." Kagome's stunning cyan eyes finally met intrigued misty grey and she nodded.

"Yeah? But he's nearly five in human years!"

"Kitsunes age three times as fast as inu's and they live to about seven hundred or a thousand years in human age." Kagome nodded happily, comforted by his words, and then gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well enough about me, tell me about you and your past!"

"As you know, my name is Roshamaru Usagi, and I have six brothers-,"

"And you guys are septuplets!" Kagome interrupted with a giggle. He nodded with a smile.

"We are black inu and black wolf. We were born about year 437 or so from the eastern lord, Tamaruyoshi and Nijarobi Hinshiro, a legendary princess of a small pack of black wolves. She passed not too long after our birth and about 229 years later, yes year 666, my father and an exiled goddess named Kiroshi Gen had our sister. From what we've researched, she banished both their powers the day she was born and they wouldn't be usable until something important transpired. She still had some demon abilities though."

"Oh wow that's horrible." Kagome replied. "What happened next?"

"Kiroshi died two years later and my father willed himself to his death, but he gave away the pup to a clan of mikos whom had sworn themselves to the eastern kingdom. All of us were too young to rule so Sesshomaru's father took over until each of us could help to some degree. If you know the western lord, Sesshomaru Tashio that is."

"Know him?" Kagome replied with a hug, "I can't stand him, but I didn't know he was a lord."

"He can be a nuisance at times…" Roshamaru replied.

"So there's supposed to be eight of you?" Kagome questioned and Roshamaru nodded. "I can help you find her!" She insisted after a moment, "Then she can help your business in Canada!" Roshamaru smiled and shook his head.

"Such an offer is touching, but completely unnecessary. Sesshomaru told us that he believed he had a lead on her. She currently sold a house in the area." Kagome's eyes widened and she gave him a charming smile.

"That's great! I'm happy for you. Do you guys know her name?"

"If we knew such information, the search would be over." Kagome's entire face flushed brightly. Feeling stupid, she glanced at Shippo who was sound asleep. She pulled him into her lap and sighed. Smiling to herself at his death grip on the baseball bat. "Tell me about you."

"Well, I can't remember ever leaving Virginia, but ever since I can remember, Souta, my older brother, has always been against my mother. At first it was just a teenage thing, but when my mother passed he was twenty-four in human years, and he's well over thirty now."

"How is Souta older than you?"

"His mother is a miko, but he was the first human to receive a youkai brain and live. I assume that might be why he lived so long." Roshamaru nodded in understanding.

"What do you say I take you out to eat?" He suggested and a pretty blush crowned the bridge of Kagome's nose.

"Sure, why not?" Roshamaru gave her a slight grin and the three left the overly crowded stadium. As they walked to his car, Kagome paused, feeling as if someone was intently watching her. She turned her entire body to face the stadium, for Shippo's head rested in the crook of her neck. She must had been staring back at the stadium for quite some time because Roshamaru drove up beside her and nearly caused he heart to leap out her skin by honking the horn. Kagome climbed into the car without a word.

"What had you so mesmerized Miss Higurashi?" Roshamaru questioned speeding away.

"I think there were multiple people watching me." Kagome answered distantly.

"Nonsense, my aura didn't sense anything dangerous. Perhaps you were just imagining things." Kagome brushed Shippo's hair aside lovingly.

"Perhaps." Roshamaru slammed on breaks and swerved the car hard to the right. It was then he noticed they were the only ones on the bridge. Kagome buried her nose into Shippo's hair. "It has begun." She murmured gently causing Roshamaru to whip his head towards her.

"What are you talking about woman? The drawbridge is merely up." Kagome gazed at him with unfocused eyes and Roshamaru suddenly felt a presence that he hadn't in so very long. He leapt out the car, ran to the passenger side, and pulled the hybrid and her kit out and leapt away. Not three seconds later did a ball of blazing red-orange energy hurdle into the car, effectively causing an explosion. The explosion seemed to wake Kagome out of her reverie.

"What the hell is happening?" She questioned whirling around. Her eyes meeting the raised draw bridge.

"Someone followed us." Roshamaru replied expanding his aura.

"Great, the car is gone. My favorite gun was in my purse."

"Gun?" Roshamaru responded intensely shocked, "Why do you carry a gun?"

"Long story short, I used to gangbang," Kagome answered smiling sheepishly, "More specifically with my elder brother. We haven't been like family for a while and I thought it would bring us closer when it actually made me realize how much more of an asshole he is."

A large, red meteor looking object in the sky finished her explanation as it slammed into the bridge. Kagome glanced down at the sleeping kit, wondering how he was sleeping through it all. The bridge shook with a tremendous aftershock as the dust cleared and settled, revealing a male and female standing a few meters away from them. They sported fiery red skin and acid green hair. Their bodies looked sickly as if they were underfed or decomposing.

"We have been instructed to kill anyone who comes after out master's intended mate." They warned mechanically, their voices in unison. Roshamaru and Kagome met eyes then refocused their attention on the odd pair.

"Well who are your master and his intended mate?" Kagome replied.

"We only answer to Master Naraku." They said robotically before turning their eyes directly to Roshamaru. "He is trying for your courtship, and is a threat, so by Master Naraku's orders, he must die." They took quick, robotic steps towards Roshamaru and he gave them a menacing growl, slightly threatened by their auras. A strong force pushed Kagome clear across the bridge near the guardrail before she could interfere.

"Roshie!" Kagome shouted, unable to move her arms or legs. She felt something deep inside her breaking as the pair of odd creatures began to unfairly fight her boss's brother. The male had formed a spiked club with one of its hands, and the female a sword. They fought him with vast speed and agility, keeping him on the defensive.

Kagome began to growl deeply as they broke through his defense and his face met the gravel painfully. She sat Shippo down as he aura blazed wildly around her, causing her hair to flicker wildly. Her eyes turned completely cyan and with a push of her hands, the odd pair that was about to deliver the killing blow, disintegrated into ashes. Her eyes began to slowly return to normal as Roshamaru began to regain consciousness. Kagome walked back over to Shippo and picked him up, slumping against the cold concrete guard rail, unconscious as well.

* * *

When Roshamaru came too fully, all he could sense was untamed power. The scent was so familiar to him that he could only guess it was his lost sister. He gazed down at the ashes of what he scented was his attackers and suddenly remembered Kagome and Shippo. He immediately sensed the two heavily unconscious and sighed in relief. Roshamaru stood on shaky legs and tried to scent what direction the power had came from and where it left, but it seemed to have dispersed as quickly as it had appeared. Growling softly to himself, Roshamaru sat beside the unconscious pair as he tried to recover his pride. The short walk had also tired him slightly.

He watched as a light blue Lincoln drove up beside them. Storm grey met with piercing amber and some sense of relief washed over the tired black inu/wolf youkai. "Roshamaru is it?" The slightly more baritone voice than his own questioned glancing at his beaten form.

"Yes it is, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You will explain what occurred." Sesshomaru ordered bending down to pick up the hybrid female, who held a death grip to the kit pulled to her stomach. Roshamaru returned to his feet quickly, the feeling of a beaten pride returning as he sat his tired and beaten body into the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru returned to the driver seat and made a u-turn. "Begin."

"Kagome, Shippo, and I had just left the Tides' game, and in the parking lot she became really distant and said she believed someone was following her. When we got to the bridge back there, she whispered something I couldn't quite understand. Then I sensed grave danger, so I leapt out the car and rushed the other side to get her and Shippo, who was in her lap, out the car."

"What was the reason she was unable to get out herself?" Sesshomaru questioned, momentarily interrupting the other youkai's brief silence.

"She was in a sort of daze. My car exploding seemed to wake her up though. Then these two odd-type of creatures appeared and began to double-team me. I held my own for a while and they just kept getting faster and faster until I could no longer hold my ground and was knocked unconscious. When I came to she was gone as fast as she had arrived..." The Spanish-accented youkai seemed to be delving deep in thought, putting the scent of power to his memory.

"Who is this female you are referring to? Where was the hybrid and Shippo the whole time the battle occurred?" Sesshomaru questioned, attempting to fill in the gaps the beaten, half inu-youkai seemed to be forgetting.

"I believe the female was my lost sister, from the feel of the power, it felt too similar, so it has to be. The creatures were completely turned t ash and the power smelt wild and untamed. Before the fight began, they trapped Kagome and Shippo in some sort of bubble." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I smelled and felt the power from Lynchburg. I was there on business."

"That's over four hours away by car!" Roshamaru exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Precisely, why are you in the US?"

"Yearly meeting with my brothers,"

"How did you come to know the hybrid?"

"Kagome? She works for Maru. He said she typed over a million or more files and organized them in two days."

"Are you trying to court her?" Sesshomaru questioned gripping the steering wheel a little tighter unknown to Roshamaru and himself.

"Well, no, but-,"

"That is good because the hybrid is under my protection." Sesshomaru replied bluntly stopping the car.

"I had not known. Thanks for dropping me off. I didn't realize you even knew where I was staying."

"I am aware of many things that go on in this city. Have a good night." Sesshomaru retorted shortly, Roshamaru clambered quickly out the car, closing the door behind him and Sesshomaru sped off as soon as the door shut. He heard Kagome groan a few minutes down the road and eased the car off to the side of the road. "Higurashi, how is it you get into these perilous situations?" He questioned her when she opened her beautiful cyan eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned dumbly, her mind still fogged.

"Clearly I am not Roshamaru." Kagome bolted upright as everything came back to her.

"Is he okay? Those pawns of Naraku were kicking his ass pretty badly."

"The creatures he spoke of were from Naraku?"

"Well, I can only guess so. They said they only answered to their Master's wishes and their master wanted to kill Roshamaru. I assume because he thinks we're dating."

"Why would the hanyou bastard care whom you date?"

"He wants me to be his mate and have his first born." Kagome muttered stiffly, "I remember that whatever those creatures had me in made me pretty much immobilized, but when I saw Roshamaru get knocked unconscious, something inside me snapped, and then I guess is when I blacked out." Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Do you recall seeing a demoness?" Kagome shook her head. He motioned her to the passenger seat and restarted the ignition as Kagome placed the still sleeping kit on his leather seats.

"Are you taking me to my apartment?" Kagome asked as she sat in the passenger seat and he pulled back onto the road.

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply. Kagome flushed brightly with anger.

"Why the hell not?!"

"If Naraku is indeed after you, I cannot risk your pitiful existence."

"I've been taking care of myself you know!" Kagome insisted with a shout.

"And the circumstance you are knocked unconscious and kidnapped, who will take care of your kit? Souta?" Sesshomaru questioned bitterly. Kagome's eyes widened impossibly and she sputtered in protest before growling deeply.

"The bastard can't touch me otherwise! It has to be my consent or whatever the impudent scheme he's conjuring won't work!" Sesshomaru slammed on breaks, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise.

"Impossible." Sesshomaru told her at a decibel she barely heard, causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow.

"You are officially in my list of crazy people I should avoid." Kagome remarked bluntly. Sesshomaru narrowed dark amber eyes at her and continued driving. His curiosity was beyond peeked, he had to find out what she was, but he simply couldn't randomly come up to her and ask to taste her blood.

"From now on, you will be under my protection. You will babysit Rin, and I will have two of my guest rooms prepared for you and your kit." Kagome opened her mouth to protest and he gave her a threatening, warning growl. "You will cancel the lease on your apartment and I will have my servants pick up your motorcycle and PT Cruiser."

"Wait, what?" Kagome shrieked angrily, "Who the hell are you to-," Sesshomaru slammed on breaks again, effectively ending her protest and met her eyes directly as he spoke coldly.

"You have do not obtain a secure reason to object. You have no systems of self-defense or how to use whatever instincts you possess." Kagome's lower lip trembled slightly and Sesshomaru knew he struck home.

"What about my job?" She questioned almost quietly as he began to drive once more.

"What do you work as and what is your pay?"

"I'm Maru Usagi's secretary at Usagi Inc. and he pays me two thousand a week."

"I can triple your pay if money is the problem…"

"I don't care about money, that job gives me something challenging to do." A part of Sesshomaru purred in content at her statement, and he quickly put it back in place.

"I am in need of dire secretary help in restarting my company before the New Year's Eve, and I am sure working for head secretary for Usagi has incorporated you to learn how to transfer handwritten, multilingual, and computer lingual files into a database." Kagome's eyes widened again and she nodded.

"Wait, are you asking me for help?"

"I cannot file a quarter billion files by myself. I need them done before the end of the month." Sesshomaru repeated indirectly.

"I'll help you of course, but-,"

"You may work from my home, I will transfer Shippo back to Shikon's School for the Gifted and will pick him up with Rin if you are working."

"I'm not living in your place for free." Kagome replied bluntly.

"I will not accept your money. However, you will be responsible for making a monthly grocery list for my servant to pick up, and you will be included in shares for my company." Kagome huffed and folded her arms. "You will lay low for a while and cancel any other plans for the remainder of the week."

"What? Why? I like having a life unlike you, you know!"

"I will not be able to come to your rescue every time Naraku decides to ruin your day." Kagome sighed loudly and her mouth dropped in awe as Sesshomaru parked.

"What about my clothes?" Kagome asked getting out of the car without taking her eyes off the ginormous 'house'. Sesshomaru picked the kitsune out of the back of his car and closed the door, automatically locking it with the press of a button.

"We shall settle that in the morning. I hope you do not intend to stare at my house the entire night. There is a cold front moving in." Sesshomaru warned from his door. Kagome blushed with embarrassment and jogged up to the looming daiyoukai.

"Daddy!" Rin's voice exclaimed. "The police are looking for Kagsie because her place exploded along with her cars!" Kagome felt the color drain from her face. "They said that her brother was there and is being held in cuss-toe-dee… until you arrive." A pitter-patter of footsteps became louder before the owner of those bare feet reached the entry way.

"Where is your nanny Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned. A small, petite butterfly demoness graciously entered the room. She held such a light, confident air about her as her lilac, spring green and salmon circles wings flapped gently, creating a comforting breeze and a scent of spring to freshen the air. She held a look of beauty and elegance and she stood confidently at the height of four foot five. Lovely bright red hair met her shoulders in a natural curl and she met the daiyoukai's eyes with ladybug orange orbs, which sparkled red as she smiled in greeting that could enchant anyone.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru and his friend." She spoke softly with a voice that many would envy. Kagome slid into view and the demoness' eyes widened into a shocked sunshine color.

"Chorei, I wish you to care for the kit as you do Rin. Kagome and I shall return after we handle business and it is past bedtime for Rin on a school night. Prepare rooms for the kit and his mother before I return." Chorei bowed formally and took the kit from his arms.

"His name is Shippo, Lady Chorei!" Sesshomaru nodded to her and ushered Kagome back out the door.

* * *

When the two arrived at the scene, the entire apartment complex was ablaze. "I can feel the heat from here." Kagome remarked to no one in particular as Sesshomaru parked a few blocks away. Sesshomaru pocketed his keys as they began to walk into the complex.

"Your brother has escaped again." Kagome took note of the lack of police and police tape.

"Maybe they left. It's passed three in the morning."

"I can smell death and blood. Someone helped him avoid capture."

Kagome ran at full speed to her apartment block and me the sight of numerous slaughtered police officers. She saw the wild, black hair of her neighbor, Kagura, and nearly lost her stomach contents as waves of despair flooded over her. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her back to the Lincoln.

"No," Kagome protested, "We have to find Kanna!" She screamed as tears poured from her eyes. "Kanna could be here all alone!"

"Naraku has taken his daughter, hybrid. Let's go." Kagome froze instantly, her eyes wide.

"D-daughter?" Sesshomaru nodded and returned her to the passenger seat moments later.

"Sleep woman, you've been through enough today." Kagome felt drowsy as soon as the words left his mouth. For some reason the arrogant prick made her feel safe.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I felt that my charas were OOC horribly, but I have to get back into the hang of things. For those of you that read my first story, you might remember Chorei! She's back again folks! My character completely though!**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**inuyasha1818: _Thanks! I do my bestest!_**

**Twist in fate: _:) Thanks, unfortunately, I didn't update as soon as I had planned. :(_**

**Kira: _It's quite alright darlin. I dont blame anyone for thier computers! Thank you for loving my story because I love you for reviewing! To answer your question, yes, but they don't know it yet, and probably wont for a few more months.(In the story)_**

**Well, if you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, feel free to send an email or private message.**

**You can also:**

_**Love and Leave Love,**_

_Mouse or SillY_


	13. Growing Pains

**I must say, I immensely enjoyed writing and typing this chapter. It feels nice to be getting back into the hang of things again. I must say that this will prolly be my final update for the year of '08, and I can't believe this story is a year old already. I also may not be able to update until February or so. Semesters changing and all, and me being the slacker I am, making up late work at the last minute. I thank all my readers who've been with me since the beginning even those who are just now joining. I only hop you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :). I also dragged this chapter on as much as I could...Seeing as how I was trying to make 60,000 words, but I felt the need to end it where it need be. The next chapter will be quite entertaining, and Kagome and Sesshomaru will be getting A LOT closer REAL soon! Oh yeah, usual disclaimers apply. And this chapter is unbeta'd so if there's any errors, I apologize in advanced. It's 5,800 words, without the author's notes and reviewers/review replies, so I hope its good stuff!**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 13- Growing Pains

* * *

Kagome awoke in the most comfortable bed known to man, in her current opinion at least. Sunlight sprinkled through baby blue curtains located in a window level with her pillow and face. Kagome moaned in bliss and decided to open her eyes. She pulled heavenly Satin navy blue sheets closer to her neck and rolled onto her back. This was Heaven, she was sure of it. There wasn't even the annoying chirping of birds she was accustomed to waking to. It was just completely silent. Just what any normal person wished to awaken to-. She jumped at the sound of multiple hands landing on a closed chestnut door that she assumed was the door to the room. A minute later, Shippo and Rin burst in both leaping onto the high bed without effort.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" Kagome questioned covering her mouth as her body shook with a yawn.

"You're in your room silly. Daddy wouldn't let us disturb you even though you've been sleeping for five days! He says you missed a lot and he wants me to show you to his office after you get dressed!" The chipper girl explained. Kagome squinted her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things as she noticed Rin and Shippo's faces were more aged and lacking the child chubbiness.

"Did you guys grow or something?" Kagome mumbled under her breath turning over to her side.

"Uh-oh," a deeper voice Shippo voiced, "Sesshomaru said it's time to wake up Kagome! No time to fall back asleep." Kagome sighed as their auras comforted her back to a peaceful state.

"Since when did Shippo have a deeper voice? I must still be dreaming." Rin erupted in giggles, covering her hand with her mouth in pure mirth. Kagome peeped one eye open again, meeting the long, dangling legs of Rin. Shooting upright, she met Shippo's gaze as well, his once puffy ponytail now sleek, and combed professionally. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing Sesshomaru had to be the cause of this.

Rin pointed to another door, and from here Kagome scented it was made of walnut wood. "Behind that door is your bathroom." Rin leapt off the bed and walked beside Kagome's bed, where another door smelling of oak, was. "And this door is your closet. Lady Chorei made everybody new clothes!" Kagome nodded absently, noticing an oak dresser with a mirror as well.

"Alright, I'm up, you guys shoo!" Kagome pulled the covers off her bed and chased the evil pair from her room and closed her door behind them. She made her large bed first and walked over to the dresser. Opening the first drawer on the oak dresser, Kagome found socks. The second held undergarments, and the third, all of which were large of size and filled to the brim, held photographs that had once been in her apartment. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered that she no longer had a home. Grabbing socks and fresh undergarments, Kagome walked into her closet and found a pair of black jogging pants and tan shirt with Tweety bird on it.

An hour of scrubbing later, Kagome emerged from the steamy bathroom. Her hair was wet from a thorough washing, and she was braiding it into a French braid that reached the middle of her back. She felt utterly clean and worry free. Looking up from her braid, Kagome jumped, meeting familiar amber eyes of an impassive daiyoukai sitting on her neatly made bed. "Why hello Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted with a smile.

"You are to eat lunch then find Rin, she will bring you to my office."

"Lunch?" Kagome echoed dumbly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "Is that not what is eaten around noon time?" Kagome blinked rapidly and scowled at the daiyoukai on her bed.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know what lunch is. How long have I been sleep again? I think Rin and Shippo told me, but I wasn't paying attention…"

"You arrived early Tuesday morning. It is now Saturday afternoon." Sesshomaru retorted rising elegantly from her neatly made bed.

"What?!" Kagome screeched, her slanted eyes widening. Sesshomaru raised a silver brow at the hybrid.

"I do not repeat myself. Chorei has fixed you lunch; I will escort you to the dining room. Afterwards, Rin and Shippo should be back from playing outside, then you shall have a meeting about your work schedule."

"I thought you didn't repeat yourself." Kagome remarked with a smirk. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her slightly as before walking out her room.

"You are infuriating." He replied stopping in front of double doors and pushing them open. Kagome met with dazzling red eyes and smiled back slightly in return.

"Kagome-sama! Come, eat! You must be famished after such a long rest. My lord, leave her in my hands!" the excited butterfly demoness exclaimed, her eyes burning with intense joy. Sesshomaru nodded at his servant slightly.

"Make sure she eats until she's about to burst." Sesshomaru replied turning curtly on his heel and leaving as soon as the words left his lips. Chorei led Kagome to the table and say her down.

"What do you wish your first meal to be?" She questioned sitting in front of her.

"Umm, I have a craving for something, but I don't know what just yet." Chorei smirked and snapped her fingers. A small mouse demoness, Kagome guessed by her thin pinkish, brown tail, brought in a small platter complete with its matching top. She sat the top in front of Kagome before scurrying off. Chorei leaned forward slightly, placing her slim, nimble fingers on the top and lifting it slightly, allowing the aroma to waft into Kagome's senses.

Kagome nearly drooled as the smell invaded her nose. It smelt so familiar, yet she couldn't place her finger on it. Her stomach growled in an angry protest and Kagome reached for the platter, her eyes completely entranced. Chorei removed the lid, revealing raw liver covered in blood and cinnamon. Kagome's eyes widened, a part of her was repulsed, but her body acted on its own accord as her hand came in contact with one of the ten pieces of raw liver. It was still warm. Chorei pushed the plate closer as she watched in amazement.

Kagome's facial structure changed quickly, her jaw bones stretched as her eyes bled the color of a robin's egg. The large piece of liver met her lips soon after, letting Kagome taste the tangy sweetness of cinnamon. Her lips smacked together hungrily as her formidable jaws worked quickly to chew the meat. Chorei's eyes had turned an intrigued dandelion color as the hybrid finished the platter and licked her fingers and lips clean of all evidence. Her jaw structure popped as it returned to normal.

"Exactly as I thought," Chorei mused with slight humor in her eyes as she stared at Kagome in wonder. She replaced the top on the cleared platter and the same mouse demoness retrieved it and was gone as quick as she had come. "You are concealed well my dearest, but your wet nurse knows no other like she knows you." Kagome's eyes came back into focus, meeting the joyous dazzling red once more.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chorei merely smirked slightly.

"You ate your fill. I shall take you to Sesshomaru's study now." Chorei rose swiftly, still leaving the dazzled woman-child bewildered.

"Wait, what?" Kagome responded intelligently, "That didn't answer my question at all!"

"That is why I was staring at you Kagome-sama. They reached a pastel white door and Chorei knocked twice. A clear 'enter' was heard and Chorei bowed to Kagome before leaving. Kagome threw a questioning eyebrow at the strange butterfly demoness before turning the knob on the door and peeping her head in.

"This will be your office until you are able to fend for yourself. It overlooks the garden where Shippo and Rin have attached themselves to." He continued and Kagome let herself in the rest of the way, her eyes immediately meeting with the largest file cabinet she had ever seen. She was sure Sesshomaru had continued talking, for when she refocused her attention to him, he was directly in front of her, effectively bringing her out of the slight daze. His manly scent overcame her nostrils easily. "What did Chorei feed you?" He questioned. The sand met its heavy tidal waves from the ocean and Kagome strained her neck to peer into his eyes.

"I don't remember." Kagome mumbled as his breath tickled her nose. Sesshomaru cupped her jaw firmly, opening her mouth effectively and brought his nose closer to her mouth. He growled slightly, his other hand had entangled itself in her hair and he used it to tug her away from him, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Your kit is in the gardens wit Rin. I expect you to start work on Monday, seven a.m. sharp." Sesshomaru left quickly in search of his favorite servant as Kagome made her way to the gardens to be with Shippo and Rin.

* * *

As luck would have it, he found her in his grand library, her nose dug into a book, so completely engrossed that she didn't notice his presence. Sesshomaru suppressed a growl, releasing his aura completely, causing her to cry out in surprise, and her book went flying. Sesshomaru smirked and withdrew his aura slowly. Chorei stood and caught the book as if it was an everyday occurrence. "What is it you fed the hybrid Chorei?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes flashing red with anger.

"Nothing but what she had a taste for Sesshomaru." Chorei remarked with a knowing smile. Her eyes twinkled purple with mischief and she released a chiming laugh.

"Feeding humans raw meat is dangerous, woman." Sesshomaru reminded with a growl.

"Ah, but you yourself stated she is a hybrid, my lord. Not one bit of human in her if you would have seen-," Sesshomaru growled warningly, successfully interrupting the worrisome butterfly demoness.

"That does not excuse your reckless behavior." Chorei's eyes twinkled to light lavender before she spoke again.

"What has you so concerned my lord? I did not recalling seeing your mating or courting mark on Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes ceased flashing red and he growled with heavy warning at the demoness trying his patience.

"It is none of your concern, insect." He replied bitterly. Chorei mock frowned, her eyes turning a playful pink.

"Ah, a point you prove well, dog. But if she is not undergoing your courtship or is your mate, then it shouldn't be any of yours either." Sesshomaru nearly scowled at the smug, confident remark from his head servant.

"The girl is under my protection. I cannot have her sick." Chorei bubbled with happiness, her eyes turning a boiling scarlet.

"I knew it! Your beast has developed a liking for her hasn't he?" Chorei exclaimed with a splitting smile.

"It is a wonder I have not killed you yet." Sesshomaru evaded in a monotone voice.

"Why it's because I'm the most beautiful butterfly demoness around!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered with a gentle raise of his eyebrow. Chorei frown playfully once more.

"Or the fact I have been your faithful servant since you began to learn the way of the lands."

"What is it you are researching?" Chorei's moonlight pale skin flushed red in the face, and she hid the book behind her back.

"Oh what do you know? I think I hear one of the kitchen servants calling for my aid!" Sesshomaru barely had a chance to raise his eyebrow again before Chore flitted out the room. Sesshomaru released a heavy sigh. The women in his house were surely going to bring him to an untimely end, and it was something he'd rather have then being with them.

* * *

Kagome guessed her way to the gardens. She could sense both Rin and Shippo's aura, and noticed both had differed to a more powerful degree. Shrugging he shoulders, Kagome stepped into the lush grass, and not a second sooner was she tackled to its softness with excited yells of her name. They had managed to knock the wind out of her as well. She laughed and patted them both heads lying on her stomach. "Hey guys, what's going on out here?"

"Nothin Kagsie, we were just waiting for you to come watch the clouds with us!" Rin exclaimed with a cheery, face splitting smile. Kagome took note of her fanged teeth and more yellowish eye color and smiled back, also noticing the blondish-silver streaks lining the girl's hair.

"I don't think sitting in the garden entryway will give us a good view." Kagome paused, spotting a tree. "Why don't we go lay under that tree?" the two kids jumped p and Kagome was reminded that they had grown at least a foot taller. They arrived under the tree and lay out completely.

"What did you dream about when you were sleeping?" Shippo asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Kagome shrugged, bringing them closer to lie on her shoulders instead of her forearms.

"I don't remember. You guys look like you've grown a year's worth, or maybe I was just sleep for too long."

"Nope, Sesshomaru took us to the doctor Thursday, the day of our growth spurt, and they told him we only had one more immunization shot, and it would be when we hit pew-bar-tea." Shippo replied, his eyebrows furrowing at the funny word. Kagome paled. She had completely forgotten about Shippo's appointment and was thankful Sesshomaru had thought of Shippo as such. Sighing, Kagome glanced down at Rin, who was already sleeping soundly, and then Shippo, who was nodding off as well. The peaceful quietness had begun to lull her to sleep as well as she watched the assorted shapes of cloud swim by. It wasn't long before she joined them in a light slumber.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way to the gardens, noting it was too quiet for the people who took residence inside his home to be alive. Not that he would disagree, but the much wanted peace disturbed him. Then again, they hybrid was everything but predictable. He rounded the corner and walked into the gardens, his eyes landing on the three figures snoozing under his favorite tree. Kagome appeared the most at peace, each child tucked so close to her, he was sure they could smell what kind of deodorant she used. Sesshomaru felt his beast purr in delight that she was so motherly to their motherless pup, and he quickly silenced them as he walked closer.

He was slightly unsure, noticing the woman's dark hair spread around them like a curtain-like blanket. Her pink, luscious lips were puckered in a half pout/half smile and her dark lashes fluttered against her cheek as water and sand met once more. She gave him a charming smile and stretched as best as she could without waking the sleeping-dead pups. Honestly, he had never seen someone sleep as much in his long life. The woman slept for five days and then ended up napping within the three hours she had awoken.

"I take it the grass is comfortable." Sesshomaru spoke looking down the bridge of his nose at the lazy hybrid. Kagome wanted to giggle as his eyes crossed, but she merely smiled.

"Yes, quite so in fact… Why don't you sit and rest with us." Kagome remarked softly. Sesshomaru didn't reply, but took a seat behind her head at the base of his tree. It was thankfully silent as the cold, December breeze embraced their bodies like a caring grandmother. Sesshomaru watched as his pup and her kit snuggled closer for warmth. "Do you come here often to think?" Kagome questioned almost silently. The wind blew once more, nearly carrying her voice with it. Sesshomaru watched as she craned her neck to view his answer. He nodded simply and she returned her head to its previous position. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left as his brain worked to figure out how she acquired such personal information.

"What gives you that assumption hybrid?"

"You scent marked the tree. Rather childish if you ask me, but what is yours, is yours." Sesshomaru nearly chuckled, but settled for growling. He had marked this land as his _long_ before human technology had become so far, but he was pleased she had respected his personal boundaries.

"That was long ago, hybrid."

"I realized pure bred." Kagome responded. It was silent between them once more, and the sun began to set, Sesshomaru watched as she kissed both the younglings on their forehead, and he felt a bond forming between himself the most annoying female he had ever known.

* * *

As Sesshomaru promised, he took both Rin and Shippo to school the next morning as Kagome began her first day of work. To her surprise, he had also been gone enough for her to finish up to the 'D' files, and it was then her stomach reminded her of its existence. Kagome sighed and detected Chorei's floral scent in the dining room. Whatever Chorei had fed her Saturday caused her demonic side to reawaken, and Kagome had been in a sensory overload. She reached the dining room with no trouble, and when she swung open the heavy double doors, Chorei was waiting for her with an even larger platter than before. "Greetings Kagome-sama!" The mischievous butterfly demoness exclaimed, "I was just about to bring you this delicious snack the kitchens servants prepared for you in reward for your hard work on the first day of the job!"

"I'm famished Miss Chorei, please serve me whatever you have." Kagome paused, taking a deep sniff at the platter as she sat down. It smelled raw, but sweet like dessert at the same time. "Is this the same thing you fed me last time?"

"Yes, but this time it contains more vitamins and enrichments." Chorei remarked placing the platter in front of her unveiled. The butterfly demoness returned to her previous seat in front of the starving hybrid, watching with beautiful bulbous eyes as the same events repeated. Chorei had decidedly added in three hearts, covered with brown sugar and intestines, slightly fried, but still bleeding raw with a topping of powdered sugar. (**A/N: Think Funnel Cakes people! ;)**)

The slight transformation was a lot faster than before, and her eyes were dark cyan as she reached for the hearts first. They were gone within a matter of seconds before Chorei had even batted an eyelash. When she realized the three hearts had been devoured, Kagome had already gotten halfway through with the intestines. The hybrid began working on the fifty pieces of liver shortly after when Chorei decided she was moving too fast.

"Kagome, you need to slow down." Chorei attempted to reach for the platter, only to be given a vicious warning growl, and the stilling of Kagome's head. Chorei frowned, not expecting the reaction of a starved, possessive dog and quickly retracted her hand before Kagome's jaws could snap again. For once in the many millennias that Chorei had lived, she was at lost for what to do. She had not known Kagome's beast was that starved, but then again, Kagome was also partially immortal, so there was no way it could have communicated its thirst for blood or raw meat. Chorei was sure the platter had been filled with at least sixty pieces of raw liver drowned in cinnamon, and Kagome was close to being halfway done.

The butterfly demoness realized her back was against the wall, and began to inch her way to the kitchen door, when the aware, threatened, and blood frenzied hybrid growled in warning. Chorei instantly stilled, knowing the hybrid female was acting on baser instincts now. She also did not want to appear a threat to the starving beast, lest she be added to the tab. Chorei was powerful in her own rights, and when she rose her aura in a threatening, yet peaceful manner to try to prove she was not food, she was met with a formidable suffocating aura against her own. It slammed her to the wall, pinning her completely and she could feel the beast's hunger. The eerie grey aura was sizing her up, and Chorei could feel it as it estimated the best place to attack.

Kagome was much stronger than she anticipated. She was lucky her beast had not been awoken enough when she fed it Saturday, and she should have provided more meat then. Sighing as the hybrid finished her last cinnamon coated liver, Chorei released her magenta aura entirely, only to be met with an angry growl, and the slam of Kagome's beast's eerie grey aura, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he pulled into his home. The renovators had taken more of his time than he had anticipated, and the regal daiyoukai was on wits end with them. He had specifically told them to paint the head secretary room blue, and they had painted it brown instead. Opening his car door, Sesshomaru sensed his barrier was weakening considerably. He had placed it to protect Kagome and the kit's location until she could fend for who she was responsible for. As he walked closer, his previous barrier shattered, and he quickly replaced it with a stronger one as he felt Chorei's powers flare to its maximum.

Sesshomaru raced into the house, the scent of a blood frenzy nearly suffocating him as he closed the front door. His long, hurried strides immediately took him to the dining room and he easily pushed open the heavy doors and saw Kagome rising to her feet from a dining room chair. His eyes landed on Chorei next, who was pinned to the wall by the ominous grey of Kagome's aura. It was then Sesshomaru let his position be known. The sweet scent of butterfly tickled his nostrils, making him flare them in response, and Sesshomaru realized Chorei was in danger if he didn't act quickly.

"Hybrid!" His baritone voice bellowed warningly as she pounced on the table. Wild navy blue eyes met his and Sesshomaru released his aura on her person only, hoping to change her focus. If Sesshomaru had been someone else, he would have smiled as Kagome's strong aura instantly pulled from Chorei's form and back to her to battle against his. He took a step back as her power flared his aura back to him in warning, letting him know it was her kill. Sesshomaru cursed himself for his stupid mistake as he realized that he had backed down unintentionally.

They hybrid had already jumped for Chorei's slumped body and Sesshomaru was right behind her and watched with an off-guard amazement as fangs jutted past her chin pierced the butterfly demoness' shoulder. "Insolent wench!" Sesshomaru growled throwing Kagome off the unconscious fool he was sure was at fault for this. Kagome twisted in mid-air, landing on all fours and growling dangerously at him.

"My blood!" Her feral snarl came, advancing towards the butterfly demoness again, only to be thrown away in the same manner.

"She is not yours to drink from." Sesshomaru warned calmly. An angry growl met his ears before he realized she had leapt at him. Her claws sunk into his chest before he could tear her away, and her fangs had barely managed to pierce his skin near his collarbone when he threw her off, knocking over the table in the process. She was on her feet in an instant, holding up her blood filled claws for him to see as she licked them clean. She purred in amusement.

"Your blood sweet." She stated with a wild smile. "Me want more!" She jumped at him again, only to be brought swiftly to the floor with a yelp and a knee on her spine to prevent her from escaping. She thrashed like a wild animal and Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and forced them to the floor horizontally. Her head and legs still jerked around violently and he covered them with his own, thanks to his three times larger body. Kagome began to growl loudly, her threats reverberating off the marble floor as she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"You are steadily becoming a nuisance." Sesshomaru growled to her as his mouth transformed and his fangs grew longs and stronger. "Now submit like an obedient bitch." He demanded lowering his head so his fangs grazed her neck pressure points, letting her know of his threat. She struggled even more and a dangerous growl emitted from her throat. Sesshomaru's beast growled warningly at her, begging to be released as she continued to struggle and threaten him. Sesshomaru growled deeply, his day completely ruined and nipped her pressure points without drawing blood, instantly stilling her. His beast whined to taste her blood as she had his, but Sesshomaru denied him, gently turning the troublesome over and watched as her face returned to normal.

He heard groaning from the other side of the room and shook his head. Kagome's aura shrunk into her body as if it were never there, as if what had just occurred was merely a figment of his imagination. Sesshomaru stared down at his chest where she had managed to wound him. His once pristine white shirt was now stained with eight spots of blood, and it was enough proof for him. He gently lifted the worrisome hybrid in his hold and flipped the table back over with his foot and laid her on it.

He smelt Chorei awakening further and growled with impatience. She jumped to her feet, clutching her healing shoulder, and he could practically hear how her heart was racing. Her beautiful eyes were indigo with fright. "M-my lord!" She stammered surprised, glancing around the disheveled room with slight shock.

"Did I not warn you-,"

"My lord, it was not my fault entirely-," Sesshomaru growled dangerously, baring his fangs as his eyes flashed red with anger.

"She is a hybrid without training past etiquette. Had I arrived a moment later, she would have bled you dry." Chorei's eyes met with his bloodied shirt, instantly concerned, but she knew the wounds had already healed.

"But milord, she didn't react this way Saturday. I don't know what sent her into such frenzy. I coated the raw meat heavily with sugars and spices and-,"

"She is not a pup Chorei, and well out of her adolescent years. You awakened her beastial side Saturday, and that is why she reacted so." Sesshomaru reprimanded. Chorei's lips pursed together as she mentally sorted what happened. Sesshomaru checked his expensive watch and growled. "You are to pick up Rin and Shippo within the hour and schedule them to begin riding the bus. I will make sure she does not wake up in another frenzy and attempt to kill half my staff." Sesshomaru picked up the unconscious female and walked to the double doors.

"Milord I-,"

"Make sure that this room is returned to normal by dinner time, and find the pups something to eat while you are out." Chorei bowed respectfully, feeling utterly stupid.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama, right away!" Sesshomaru continued out the doors, his servants scurrying out the way as his angry aura came near. Chorei watched as the double doors swung angrily with his leave. Boy did she have some sucking up to do when he calmed down.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching her sleep for thirty-five minutes, as his anger slowly dispersed, and no she was finally beginning to stir. She moaned comfortably in her sleep and turned to face him, her eyes opening slowly with a confused haze.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned softly, her head turning slightly to the right with confusion. "What am I doing in bed?" Sesshomaru watched her closely as emotions flooded those uniquely blue colored eyes. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect her from the truth, but he reasoned that he need his files finished within two weeks, and he couldn't have her moping around for that long because of what she did.

"You need to take better care of your health. Though I am slightly impressed with your progress, you could have done better had you not collapsed from lack of nutrition. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed crimson at his hidden compliment.

"Sorry for worrying you Sesshomaru. I did forget to eat dinner last night, and breakfast this morning." Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. That explained the blood lust as well. Kagome's nose twitched and she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"You did not worry me hybrid, but you gave Chorei quite a scare." Kagome nodded, her cerulean orbs meeting his fierce, dark amber eyes.

"What happened to your shirt?" She questioned with concern clearly laced in her voice and unique eyes.

"It is nothing to worry yourself about hybrid. I suggest you return to work, you are not off until six p.m." Sesshomaru stood to his full height from leaning against the windowsill and walked swiftly out the room. He didn't miss the slight anger in her aura, nor did he miss the pink tinge in her eyes.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She could hear the excited playing of Rin and Shippo in the garden. They arrived home at around three thirty and finished their homework at four fifteen. It was now five thirty and she longed to play with them as well. They were causing quite a ruckus for just the two of them. Sighing again, Kagome worked on Sesshomaru's schedule for this week. It was pretty much clear until Friday, and he had a meeting with some Shippota Gurashinko. Her first name certainly struck a bell with her. Kagome adjusted keyboard and keyed the last file for 'G'. She replaced it in the previous spot in the file cabinet and shut with a smile. She returned to her computer and was closing files when Sesshomaru appeared at the doorway.

She had acknowledged his presence behind her door long before he entered without knocking. "Hello Sesshomaru, how are you?" She questioned without glancing at him as she printed his schedule.

"I am fine." He replied watching as she slid her rolling chair over to the printer then back to her desk. She appeared to be neatly adding something to the calendar before she met his gaze with a smile as she handed him the sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule for the week, and if all goes well, after your meeting with Miss Gurashinko, your day will be free. I was thinking we could take the kids to the park, being Friday and all." He tuned out as she continued to babble about what they could do for the kids and mentally rolled his eyes.

"I will see what I can do. Where is your position on the filing?" Kagome was startled from her babble and smiled genuinely at him.

"Huh, oh… Tomorrow I'll start on 'H'." His eyes widened a fraction and he gave her an approving nod. She played catch up well. Sesshomaru was leaving the room when something suddenly crossed her mind. "Hey Sesshomaru!" She yelled catching his attention as she took several steps to catch up to him.

"You do not have to yell. We are in the same room." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome's cheeks darkened in embarrassment and she gave him a scowl.

"Whatever happened to my cell phone?" Sesshomaru watched the curiousness dance in her eyes before answering, slightly intrigued.

"I had it disposed and the bill cut off." Kagome's jaw dropped and he sensed immediate anger fill her aura.

"You did what?!" She shrieked sounding horrified and angry at the same time.

"I do not repeat myself hybrid. It is not hard to track one through a cellular device. I am sure Naraku has contacted you on it before." Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You could have asked for you over confident bastard!" Kagome continued, her chest heaving with anger.

"You were sleeping." Sesshomaru remarked blankly, slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That doesn't give you the damned right to-," Sesshomaru growled, slightly surprising her, and successfully ending her rant.

"You will cease this argument. I have already proved my valid case, and you are merely upset with the fact I am correct. If you wish to remain in contact with your friends, I suggest you use electronic mail. I am sure you are as connected to it as you were with your phone." Kagome growled under her breath muttering that he didn't have to be right all the time. Sesshomaru opened her door and left, Kagome was instantly at the door frame shouting after him.

"It's called **e-mail** for Kami's sake! This is the twenty-first century you stupid jerk!" Kagome retaliated, albeit a bit late. She growled deeply to herself slamming her office door and folding her arms across her chest childishly. He door reopened moments later with a slightly amused daiyoukai behind it.

"There will be no door slamming or tantrums here hybrid, or need I make you type rules for the household?" Kagome glared daggers into his soul.

"Out!" She screamed pointing her small finger. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow gently.

"I am allowing you to live here hybrid, and you do not pay the bills." Kagome growled darkly.

"That is because _**you**_ won't let me, you insufferable **beast**!" Sesshomaru would have laughed, but he growled darkly at her.

"Mind your tongue wench." He left quickly, hearing her sound of anger as she kicked something, then yelped. Kagome glared a hole into the door as she held her injured foot and mentally cursed Sesshomaru to the bottom pits of the bottom pits of hell. Growling, she turned off the office light and stormed to her room, deciding a shower would cool her off.

Chorei giggled from the grand library at the sound of two doors slamming. Really, their rooms were across the hallways from each other, how much distance could they get from each other?

* * *

**There you go :). I hope I had everybody close to character. I'm still a little rusty with things, but Nita's getting her Groove Back! How do you feel about Chorei?! I'm pretty sure she seems like a suspicious character at times, but she is just so set on something. A little research goes a long way!**

**Reviewers' Corner:**

_Twist in fate_**: Thanks! Update came alot sooner than expected!**

_inuyasha1818_**: aww. Cant reveal that, but you'll find out soon enough! I kept it up, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Well, I'm sure you guys know what to do by now :)**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	14. Stupid Ailments!

**So I managed to update early.. it took forever to type this out, i had written like the majority of this before Xmas break. WAAAAAY to much time on my hands to write that much in a notebook. LMAO. 6,627 words without A/N!  
**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, Kwanza, and whatever else you celebrate!  
**

**Standard Disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 14- Stupid Ailments

* * *

Kagome was nonetheless awestruck when she had found her mother's file in Sesshomaru's oversized file cabinet, and even more stunned when she found out the woman had worked until the day she died. It was now Friday and she was under the heavy surveillance of Shippota Gurashinko. Kagome held in a sigh while Sesshomaru and the glaring demoness conversed about any and everything that wasn't interesting. She mentally sighed, knowing that being a prisoner with a cell filled with homosexual women could have been more interesting than this. Really, these two were worse than the old demons talking about the old days and how it used to be.

Sesshomaru sensed the hybrid's discomfort and listened as she shifted her weight and fidgeted some more. Shippota was delaying the end of their meeting, which had began precisely at ten fifty-seven a.m. and it was now three hours later. The meeting in truth was over an hour and a half ago, and he couldn't begin to decipher why Shippota was so interested in his business suddenly. She had come to talk in Akihito's place of their missing family member. Kagome's teeth grinding together brought him out of his private thoughts and Shippota switched to a more interesting topic.

"So who might this lovely-," Shippota paused, lightly sniffing the air.

"Hybrid…"Kagome muttered and Sesshomaru said for her. Shippota visibly frowned before continuing.

"Right… who might this lovely hybrid by your side be?" Shippota questioned delicately, her large, cattish green eyes sizing Kagome up and down.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, his personal assistant and secretary. I thought I introduced myself earlier…" Shippota smiled tightly.

"You might have." Shippota met her eyes with a challenging smirk, and Kagome raised a black eyebrow.

"Really, is it true your brother burned down your entire apartment complex, killed about fifty-three people and injured eight seven, and then joined forces with Naraku?" Kagome growled warningly, surprising the unwelcomed demoness.

"You tread thin ice Lady Shippota. This is a business meeting, not a social affair." Sesshomaru retorted coldly, ceasing Kagome's growl. He felt Shippota lose whatever confidence she had gathered from thin air with his words and smirked slightly.

"I humbly apologize Lord Sesshom-," Sesshomaru waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"My personal assistant and I will walk you out." Sesshomaru shook her hand after they stood and Kagome led the way after giving a professional bow. When she opened the door, she heard Rin and Shippo's bus, and her mood immediately brightened as the big yellow automobile stopped in front of Sesshomaru's energy depriving driveway. Upon seeing their parents, Rin and Shippo darted off the bus, racing up the entire driveway to throw themselves on Kagome. To say she was more than used to this by now was an understatement, and she held her balance well and returned their loving hugs.

"My, my… What lovely children you have Miss. Higurashi." Kagome blushed and patted their heads, which sent Rin to her father, but Shippo stayed attached to his surrogate mother's leg. Shippota met his emerald eyes, studying them carefully.

"This is my kit, Shippo Higurashi, and thank you."

"My name is Rin!" Rin chirped with a huge grin. Shippota barely glanced the child's way, her dilated nose not registering that she was Sesshomaru's daughter as she kept her attentions on the kit, imprinting his scent to her feeble mind. She left his eyes, glancing uninterestingly at the female pup up and down.

"She nearly looks exactly like you Miss Higurashi! You are a strong woman to bear a pup and kit then survive without their father." Kagome bristled at the hidden insult and pushed Shippo aside. He and Rin, completely bored with 'adult' talk skipped inside, excitedly talking about how each other's school day went.

"Shippo and Rin are not mine by blood." She spoke deathly calm through tightly clenched teeth. "If your nose was stronger and your blood not so diluted, mutt, you would have smelled it yourself." Kagome's aura leaked slightly, causing the fox demoness to visibly shiver in fear.

"You will do well not to insult my pup, Gurashinko. You must have forgotten you were leaving. I do not think calling security is necessary. Have a good day." Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome, and together they walked inside, leaving Shippota to make a mad dash for her dull BMW.

"And you called me insufferable?" Kagome questioned with a frown. Sesshomaru gently raised a silver eyebrow.

"I believe she was confirming the kit was yours." Kagome turned to face him with furrowed dark eyebrows.

"Why would she care about if Shippo was mine or not?" Kagome questioned tapping her chin in thought.

"Your kit is family to her." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Bull-fuckin-shit! I'm going to take a nice stress relieving shower and change before you take me and the kids to the park." Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes.

"Change into something comfortable but decent. I am taking you to dinner and Chorei shall take the kids to the park and then the movies." He watched her mouth open then close before she walked off.

"I'll show you decent alright." She muttered darkly, stomping up the stairs and slamming her door. Sesshomaru came really close to rolling his eyes, and went to find Chorei when he heard the shower start. He found Chorei in his grand library, browsing through his oldest books.

"Woman," He growled gently, capturing her attention. Chorei turned to him with a brilliant smile, a small scar was the only trace from Kagome's attack.

"Yes milord?"

"You are to take Shippo and Rin to the park and keep a very close eye on them. Afterwards, take them to the movies." Sesshomaru instructed handing her a handful of crisp bills.

"Of course milord… Will you be home in time to put them to bed?" Chorei questioned with a slightly sly smile.

"What are you insinuating insect?" Sesshomaru questioned with a growl.

"Nothing at all Lord Sesshomaru." Chorei answered with the same smile. "You and Kagome-sama go have fun. She deserves it considering she finished your filing a week before Christmas!" Sesshomaru watched the butterfly demoness closely nodding to her and leaving. He walked to his room and showered quickly. He found the clothes he had decided to wear before hand and debated changing. Shrugging to himself, he put on his red satin boxers then pulled up his black slacks. He followed up with a red muscle shirt then his socks and all black shoes with red laves.

Walking out of his room, he spotted Kagome leaving her room as well. She was wearing dark blue skinny leg jeans with black stitching and sassy black boots that stopped three inches below her knee. His eyes met her torso, which was covered with a black halter top that tied around her neck. It displayed her cleavage nicely, but still left plenty to the imagination. Their eyes met and he noticed she was wearing black eyeliner, but it was applied very lightly. Her eyelashes had been spaced and looked darker, but he wasn't familiar with the name of the make-up caused those effects. Nonetheless, her choice in make-up successfully brought out her very unique cerulean eyes.

Her hair was recently blow dried and came to her hips in a very wavy manner, nearly hiding the electric blue streaks in her hair. He saw her lips curve into a smile, revealing their slight gloss. In simplicity, the hybrid was stunning, and Sesshomaru had been astounded. "If you're finished staring, tell me what you think." Sesshomaru gave her a weak growl.

"This Sesshomaru finds no fault with your appearance. It is suitable." He told her with an upward curve of his lips, he paused as a brilliant smile dominated her face, "That is if you were attending a funeral." Kagome's face quickly changed to a beautiful, but dangerous scowl.

"I do not you jerk! You look like you're going to your first prom!" Sesshomaru curved lips turned into a frown and Kagome smiled triumphantly. "If you can't take the heat, stay the hell out of my kitchen!" Sesshomaru shook his head and handed her his hair tie.

"I wish for you to tie my hair into a ponytail." Kagome's eyes met with his hair that reached his thighs and blushed, retreating back into her room to get her brush. She followed Sesshomaru to the bathroom where a stepstool was waiting. Kagome gingerly took his gorgeous hair into her hands, marveling at the softness. She used her brush with her other hand, ridding the natural part in his head as she brushed his hair back. Running her fingers through the length multiple times to ensure it wasn't tangled, she managed to grab it all in one tiny fist as she tied his hair into a low ponytail. Satisfied, she glanced in the mirror to see his eyes closed. She climbed down carefully from the stepstool and smiled at her work.

"How do you like it Sessho?" She questioned causing him to snap his eyes open. He turned to the side and glanced at his reflection.

"It is suitable, thank you." He replied. "I will meet you in the entryway shortly." Kagome nodded, rubbing away her blush and the awkwardness that settled between them. Sesshomaru walked into his room as Kagome ventured downstairs. He grabbed his black jacket from its hanger and made his way downstairs where Kagome was hugging the children goodbye.

"Be good for Miss Chorei!" She warned gently, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping okay?" Shippo and Rin gave her hugs again and she laughed. "Bye you guys." Kagome stood to her full height, which was slightly taller because of the three inch heels. Sesshomaru nodded his head to Chorei and the children, closing the door behind him. "Where did this Porsche come from?" She questioned approaching the jet black car.

"It is to be your car." Sesshomaru replied pressing the button to unlock it.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded his head, opening the passenger door for her. "Are you serious?" She questioned once seated in the black and blue leather interior. Sesshomaru simply nodded before closing her door. He opened the driver door and sat down, starting the car, and backing out of the drive way in fluid movements. Kagome suddenly wondered how it was possible for him to be so graceful.

"When is this Sesshomaru not serious?" He replied stoically. Kagome's eyes met with the setting sun.

"Hey, the sun is just setting!"

"I am well aware, hybrid." Kagome growled and would have hit his arm if he hadn't been driving.

"Where are we going to dinner then?"

"We are going to a restaurant." Sesshomaru answered.

"And I expected fat food." Kagome retorted smartly.

"Hn." It was silent before he spoke again. "We are attending a formal dinner that is about an hour away. I suggest you relax and quit being a nuisance lest you wish this Sesshomaru to wreck and put himself out of misery." Kagome gritted her teeth together and growled.

"You are an ass." She released her aura a little, unnoticeably calming his nerves and before long, she had dozed off in boredom.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched, glancing at the car radio for time. Sesshomaru appeared focused on the road and Kagome smiled.

"It's been an hour."

"I am aware." Sesshomaru replied.

"You said you we were going to be there an hour ago." Kagome complained with a childish tone.

"That I did." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Are we lost?" She questioned once more with a large yawn, revealing sharp canines.

"This Sesshomaru is not incompetent. We will be there in thirty minutes hybrid." Kagome frowned.

"You said it would only take an hour, demon."

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru miscalculated." Kagome held her tongue. Did Sesshomaru just admit he was wrong? She pinched herself, causing her to yelp at the self inflicted pain.

"What mental disease suddenly ails you?" Sesshomaru questioned with amusement dancing in his amber pools.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I do not have a mental illness! If anything you're mentally disturbed with your lack of emotions." Sesshomaru growled slightly with displeasure, glancing at her wrist, which was bruised.

"You would do well to heal your bruise. I will not have gossipers claiming I abuse you." Kagome snorted, sinking a fang into the small internal pool of blood.

"It's not like we date or anything." The sweet scent of her blood filled his senses and entwined itself into his memory. It smelled so familiar. He watched as she produced a napkin from her purse and held it to the freely open wound. Sesshomaru felt his member twitch and he growled to himself. There was somethin in the recess of his mind that was warning him about her blood, but for the first time in centuries, he couldn't place what the nagging feeling was. Perhaps it was the holy power infused with her demonic blood. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned timidly. Sesshomaru snapped his head towards her in slight surprise.

"What is it now woman?" He growled huskily.

"Are you okay? You're eyes had completely bled red just now. Was it my blood?" She interrogated gently touching his wrist. Kagome felt something akin to her skin setting on fire, and snatched her hand away in surprise. She noted his impossibly tight grip on the steering wheel. He jerked the car to the left and performed a rolling stop into a parking space. Sesshomaru leapt from the car after shutting it off and pocketing his keys, barely giving Kagome time to register he was helping her out the car.

"This Sesshomaru is fine." He stated firmly as she held onto his muscular bicep as he escorted her into the restaurant. Kagome's face flushed as he skin once again was feeling like it was consumed by flames, and she felt suddenly flustered.

"Are you sure? You've been referring to yourself in third person a lot more than usual. If you are not well, we can go home." Sesshomaru felt her knees begin to weaken and her grip tightened on his bicep. What was her ailment and why could he not place its familiar symptoms?

"This Sess- I am fine. Walk on your own feet for a moment." Kagome removed her arm from his, and almost at an instant, her clouding mind cleared. She hadn't heard Sesshomaru tell the waiter he was there for the Usagi table. Kagome was snatched from her thoughts when Sesshomaru grabbed her waist gently, creating a visible spark in both their auras. He pulled his hand back at the swell of her aura, his eyes narrowed in slight confusion. Kagome gasped, awakening from her daze, and touching her hand that he had brushed against as he removed contact.

"Your table is this way." The waiter reminded. Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru and the waiter. She could feel her holy side present as much as the demonic, but she did not know if this was a good or bad thing. It seemed they finally co-existed, as both were equally present. Sesshomaru motioned her forward, bringing her to view her previous boss and his six brothers. Smiling brilliantly, she gave a professional bow and took a seat on the right of her current boss. –

Buttery rolls were brought out moments later, and Tamaru found himself staring at the flushed face of his brother's former secretary. He watched as she politely declined the roll and ordered a large sweet tea. "So Sesshomaru… How goes your business now that you have it running a week before Christmas?"

"The building is still under construction, so the workers will not be able to begin until after New Years." Tamaru nodded, slightly pleased with his answer.

"Ah and what demoness secretary did you sway into doing your bidding?" Tamaru questioned with a wink. The entire table interrupted in laughter save for Kagome and of course Sesshomaru. Tamaru watched as their laughter shook her from her daze and she politely sipped her tea.

"Miss Higurashi assisted this Sesshomaru." He stated in a bored manner. Kagome perked up at hearing her name in the conversation. She felt all their eyes on her and she blushed prettily.

"Miss Higurashi, you wound me so! You left my company for Sesshomaru's and set up his entire system within five days?" Kagome released a girlish giggle, gently taking a glass of wine off a platter as the server walked by.

"No Maru, it's not like that." She replied drinking the glass with one gulp before laughing again. "I had not meant to leave your company in the first place, and so abruptly. I missed our entire luncheon and dinner dates." She paused as the server refilled her glass and Sesshomaru ordered her to leave the bottle as he calmly sipped his scotch and brand mix. "I've been bit-,"

"Miss Higurashi was under the weather the previous week."

"Oh, so I heard." Shita said clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "Your brother is an idiot to blow up your place like that. I am so glad you and your kit were not inside." Kagome's spirited smile began to fade and she downed the remainder of her glass and reached for the bottle instead. Her body still felt enflamed, but lessened considerably as the wine began to take effect.

"Hmm, Persian Desire eh? Good wine for a demoness in heat I hear. Or it might have been Persian Lust." Roshamaru remarked refilling Kagome's glass, which emptied the bottle.

"Really… I didn't know they had wines for a demoness in heat." Kagome slurred downing her last glass. "What's it for?" Roshamaru shrugged.

"Apparently when the demoness is not in heat it's some strong shit. Either that or you have a low tolerance for alcohol." Yoshito added with a frown. Kagome placed her head on the cold table.

"I am not a hanyou." She growled, her voice muffled by the table, "I'm a hybrid, and I can handle my liquor just fine."

"Would you like a shot of tequila miss?" The same female server asked Kagome. Before any in her male party could decline for her, Kagome had taken two shots and muttered out a thank you to her.

"Please do not bring any more alcohol here." Maru told the server politely. She nodded and walked away after an apologizing bow. Kagome glanced slowly around the table, unsure if the she could see the world spinning on its axis, or if she was just hallucinating.

"I've never been drunk." She stated randomly. Her cheeks were flushed with heat, but she managed a lazy smile anyways. Kagome relaxed in her chair as she was ignored by the male canine demons. Sesshomaru glanced at the hybrid's glassy eyes and mentally sighed. What was disturbing her so? He bid them goodbye and helped the shaky –legged female to her feet. The hybrid's skin felt entirely overheated, and Sesshomaru nearly withdrew his hand. He walked them slowly to the car, surprised she did not speak or trip. Growling to his self, he dialed Jaken's number. He needed to get the sick woman-child home as soon as possible.

* * *

"Jaken, I need for you to pick my car up from the Daiyoukai's Hideout." He hung up and gently lifted the girl in his arms before forming his youkai cloud under his feet and taking off quickly. Her skin had begun to make his skin feel as if it had also erupted into flames. Sesshomaru lowered his head to the crook of her neck, trying to scent any ailments consuming his hybrid. Sesshomaru paused. His hybrid? Where had that came from? He gathered her closer against his collarbone. She was tiny next to his large body, and seemingly fit snuggly into his frame. Frowning, Sesshomaru landed in his gardens, and that was when her scent attempted to consume him.

Her aura now dripped with raw, ancient power and called to his beast. He nearly dropped the female as her temperature rose even further. It was her power that was making her temperature so high. He felt her shiver and unconsciously brought her close to his chest. It was impossible to have as much body heat as she possessed now and be alive. Gently, he shook her, causing wild, blue-grey eyes to meet his. To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. The grey outlined around her irises only furthered his beginning conclusions.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome husked clutching his shirt tightly, "It hurts so much, and it's so cold." Sesshomaru saw the tears forming under her eyes and was moved as she desperately blinked them away. He growled in a confused manner as he placed her on the cool grass under his tree.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what to do to be of benefit." He watched as her breathing became labored and she still had not released his shirt. Her power flared under her skin, causing his instinct to flare his in return. If this did not stop, the daiyoukai was sure her power would implode, killing her instantly. Kagome's breathing clamed slightly as his aura refused to return to his body. Bewildered, Sesshomaru focused his aura on her, wrapping her in it like a blanket. Her hands lost their white-knuckled grip on his shirt and she relaxed against the cold ground as her hands fell to her sides. He watched as she calmed comfortably and lazily opened her eyes, revealing the stormy grey that still surrounded her pupils. The color of grey was stunning, much like the black inu/wolves that were soon to be his business partners.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the comfortable girl, greatly confused. "What happened Sesshomaru? The last I remember is finishing that wine."

"What did your body feel like afterwards?"

"My blood felt like it was on fire." She replied as Sesshomaru watched and recognition flittered through his deep, sandy orbs. "My body still felt like I was in Antarctica or something though. I thought the tequila would help, but it numbed it slightly." Sesshomaru nodded.

"How are you feeling now?" He questioned before she doubled over in pain after he touched her forehead. Her aura flared a brilliant acid green, nearly pushing him away with its velocity. Sesshomaru's aura retaliated on its own, but instead of fighting hers, he watched as they visibly entwined while dancing against each other.

"Sesshomaru," She called weakly, her eyes clenched tightly in pain, "Please help me." Her plea fueled his beast entirely, causing his eyes to turn bright red yet he still had control over his body. His beast pulled her into their sitting position, causing her to straddle his lap. He sniffed her gently, the scent of arousal hit him head on, and he growled at his own stupidity.

The girl was in heat, but he had never known one's het to be this bad. Never had he heard of a demoness' power trying to destroy her from the inside out. Disrupting himself from his thoughts, he felt his beast licking her check affectionately. "Do not bed her." Sesshomaru thought to his beast.

"This Sesshomaru is not incompetent. He knows this is first heat." Sesshomaru relaxed as his east took over more so. She was now a grown bitch, but he had no way of knowing when she would enter heat again. –

Kagome's eyes bled cyan and her beast purred in delight under the gentle affections of his beast while he was showing its respect for her. She growled gently in the inu language and their lips met in a passionate kiss as his fingers locked themselves in her hair, roughly exposing her neck as she bucked against his growing member. He nipped her neck gently, causing a guttural moan to escape from the depths of her throat. He felt her fingers grasp his long hair tightly, and he released her hair. Kagome instantly attacked the pulse on his neck, sucking and nipping roughly.

Her claws began to dig into his shoulder and Sesshomaru released a pleased growl when she began to trace the markings on his face with her tongue. Sesshomaru's beast growled in frustration as she gyrated powerfully on to his member. Her legs tightly constricted around his waist, her heels digging into the earth. Her arousal was nearly oblique in the air, and his beast began to succumb to the hybrid's heat scent. Sesshomaru warningly shoved him as her back met his tree forcibly. Sesshomaru's beast suckled her neck passionately, knowing in the back of its mind that he would leave love bites. Her legs rewrapped around his waist tightly and she ground her hips against him again.

His hands itched to shred her shirt as he tweaked her erect nipple through the thin fabric. Her claws ripped into the back of his shirt, leaving the musky scent of his blood to mix with her arousal. He threw his head back as her fangs sunk deeply into his neck, barely missing his artery, and also giving him her courting mark. His tangy blood exploded her senses to a new level as her saliva glands produced a silver poison to heal the mark. Kagome pulled her head back, revealing a look of pure ecstasy as she licked his blood erotically from her puffy red lips. A deep, frustrated growl vibrated her body and she found herself on the lush grass once more. Sesshomaru's beast heaved her pants down gently, his eyes greedily taking in the feminine curve of her hips. Her arousal spiked over the roof, nearly sending him over the edge, which almost made him forget his reason of revealing her hips.

His eyes met demonic heritage markings. They were electric blue, jagged and shaggy claw marks, and appeared to weave even lower, piquing his interest. His lips kissed along her pelvic line, and stopped when he reached her hipbone. He teasingly grazed his lengthening fangs along the same line he kissed, earning a surprised moan as her hands found their way into his hair again. He grabbed her left wrist suddenly, licking and sucking on the inner part before sinking his fangs into her skin. He smelled her arousal reach its all time high as her blood began to flow into his mouth like water from a broken dam. Sesshomaru could taste the same power he had in that house many nights ago and growled in approval. He drank seconds more before sealing his courting mark with his green poison.

Her head was thrown to the right in submission, and her eyes were closed in heavy passion. Kagome's blood had awakened him to a new degree, and Sesshomaru swiftly returned his beast to its previous position before her blood subdued him, but his eyes were still a burgundy red. His courting mark was just below her palm, barely missing her major artery. He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. The daiyoukai scented her exhaust and could tell he had weakened her to a tolerable amount from the liter of blood he had taken from her. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes returned to normal. They still possessed the grey around her pupils and now the bordered the lining of her irises. He could only assume it was from the unexpected swell of her beast. His halls were devoid of all life, as he had expected, and he silently moved to his room.

Sesshomaru closed the door with a soft click and gently undressed her, finding one of his white t-shirts for her to sleep in. he undressed as well, clad only in his boxers and a wife beater. He gathered her in his arms once more, yanking the cream sheets back and laying her under them, drawing the covers up to their waists as her back met his chest. Sesshomaru settled his head in the crook of her neck, closing his burgundy eyes to rest shortly.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the pestering sound of birds chirping. Her body felt impossible heavy, and she could feel something had a firm grip on her ass. Her legs tangled with someone else's, and her head rested comfortably on someone's chest. A little under her palm, she felt a deep tingle, or at least it was when someone's fingers caressed it. Kagome lazily lifted her head and opened one eye, meeting with amused dark amber eyes. Her other eye opened in surprise and she felt his chest rumble with what she assumed was laughter. "Good morning my Kagome." He greeted still holding a firm grip on the soft cup of her ass.

"Umm, good morning Sessho-," She interrupted herself as she glanced around, "What-How exactly did I get in here?" She suddenly realized her bareness, and her cheeks flushed darkly.

"You entered your first heat after we returned from dinner. This Sesshomaru believes the wine you consumed progressed it considerably. If this Sesshomaru wasn't powerful, your power would have consumed you from the inside." He waited a while to let what he explained sink in.

"Why would it have consumed me?" She questioned finally with surprised blue-grey eyes.

"Your power is raw and ancient," he began as his eyebrows furrowed, "I will have to train you, so nothing of the sort occurs again. We will go Christmas shopping for our pup and kit today. I will have Chorei watch them." He changed the topic completely and successfully. Sesshomaru did not wish to tell her of her relation to the Usagi Seven as of yet. He watched with amusement as she tried to untangle their legs.

"Umm, can I get up now?" She questioned as n innocent blush spread like wildfire down her neckline. His t-shirt was tremendously large on her petite form, and dipped dangerously low to her cleavage.

"You could," he answered as his arms enveloped around the small of her back. She 'eeped' in surprise, trying to jump up, which effectively untangled her legs as her claws scraped against his chest. Sesshomaru purred with pleasure at the female hybrid now straddling him. He bucked his morning wood against her underwear, causing her arousal to spike. Sesshomaru had her pinned beneath him, his shier revealing her lovely tone six-pack, which Sesshomaru's hand immediately caressed. His hand met the courting mark on her wrist as he pinned her arms above her head with one of his large hands.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers with a gentle kiss, gripping the left of her hip with his free hand before it ventured further up into his shirt, softly gripping her large mound with need. Kagome moaned as her body jerked against him with heavy desire. Sesshomaru growled with frustration, rubbing his painfully erect member against her damp panties. A knock at the door startled the both of them, and Sesshomaru growled dangerously, releasing her wrists, and pulling his shirt down to cover her lovely body.

The knock rapped once more, and Sesshomaru growled impatiently. Chorei walked in, amusement dancing in her dandelion eyes. "Milord and lady, the children have awoken, would you like me to stall them?" Kagome's face flushed brightly and Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck and inhaled her embarrassment.

"Yes," She squeaked, "Draw them baths and fix them breakfast. We should be down soon." Chorei bowed, her eyes never meeting theirs and retreated quickly. Kagome's blush deepened when Sesshomaru's tongue grazed her neck. She moved to push his body off, only to be slightly squished by what she could tell was only a fraction of his weight. "Sesshomaru, we have to get up!" She reminded, her voice smothered against his collarbone.

"This Sesshomaru is quite content and comfortable how we are." He replied shutting his eyes to further his statement. Kagome muffled a threat and growled, only succeeding in tickling his chest.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, I want to take a shower." Sesshomaru lazily opened his right eye.

"You smell fine… edible… but you do not stink."

"Thanks. Yes, well, taking showers is mundane in my morning routine." Sesshomaru merely shut his eye. Kagome felt her eye twitch and she nipped him roughly. Sesshomaru growled warningly and lightened his weight on her body.

"Your body is weak from our ritual last night." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome's flushed face met his now open golden gaze.

"I have a feeling you want to elaborate this elsewhere." Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"You may need my blood to father your strength back fully. We will see later tonight. Our activities were taxing on your young, inexperienced body."

"I am not young!" Kagome interrupted meekly.

"What can you remember?"

"Umm, bits and pieces of heavy making out, biting, and blood drinking. What are we vampires?" Kagome remarked with a slight flush. Her arousal spiked again and he smirked with male pride.

"No, we are inu demons. We are known to be orally affectionate. I will discuss what occurred in detail over breakfast. Let us bathe each other."

"Bathe?" Kagome shrieked with a furious blush.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Each other?" She answered in a higher pitch.

"Correct again. You're intelligence is beginning to question." He replied getting off her slowly. Kagome's face turned a bright red, if possible, but this time with anger. She leapt out of bed behind him.

"You're the one whose intelligence is lacking mister, I'm gunna hurt you!" Kagome replied tackling him to the ground. Sesshomaru turned at the last second, causing her to straddle him.

"Such a promising position my little hybrid." Sesshomaru said huskily. Kagome flushed again, slapping him across the chest playfully.

"You're an ass." She remarked smiling as she stood up. Kagome moved to what she scented was his bathroom, stopping at the doorway to see him propped up on his elbows. "Well, are you just gunna lay there and be dirt or are you going to come shower with me?" a blur of Sesshomaru blundered into her, grabbing her by the waist as she yelped and he moved them into the bathroom. The door closed with a slight slam and the shower turned on moments later.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Kagome to his private table. His intelligent side was slightly furious that they had moved along so quickly, but he should have seen it coming. He watched while she pushed the dark bangs from her face as she examined the expensive menu, more than likely looking for the cheapest thing. There was no turning back now though, before he pupped her he needed to destroy Naraku, and possible her brother, but Sesshomaru already knew she would not accept that. Kagome looked up from the menu briefly, dazzling him with a brilliant smile before returning to choosing her food. She was severely untrained, and her potential was nearly unlocked, but the state it was in now was dangerous. Through their mark, he could sense her true potential, and it caressed him like a tease. Slowly he had begun to draw it out more and more, so it could become used to her and himself. He sure enough in hell did not want to be perceived as a threat.

The waiter approached the table, his eyes held a look of pure shock as they met her cerulean blue eyes with unique storm grey outlining. "What would- What would you like today milord and lady?" Kagome revealed her thirty-six teeth in a hungry smile before ordering her food, all of which Sesshomaru secretively approved.**(A/N: I know humans have thirty two teeth, but I figured I'd add four. Two top fangs and two bottom ones. Smart right? :D)** "And you milord?" He stammered slightly.

"I will have the usual." He remarked. The waiter left immediately, leaving them alone once more.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome questioned unfolding her napkin and rearranging her utensils. Kagome watched as he moved his hair to the right slightly, revealing a beautiful courting mark near the major artery in his neck. Her nose twitched and she could smell her scent infused with it.

"We are courting by demonic terms." Kagome gulped, "You recall biting me, drinking my blood, and dealing it with your toxins correct?" Kagome nodded, slightly nervous. "That is the first step in completing the courting ritual." Kagome relaxed visibly.

"How many steps are there?"

"Twelve."

"How many have we completed?"

"Five." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you… you know… want to continue with this?" She questioned biting her trembling lip.

"This Sesshomaru desires no other." He answered as his eyes tinged pink. He heard her audibly release a relieved sigh.

"I don't want to force you into anything." Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal when his beast confirmed she meant no harm, and he chuckled at the thought of her forcing him to do anything.

"You need not work about that little one." He ignored her stare, which made him feel like he had grown an arm from his forehead. "Look at my courting mark." He encouraged her, relaxing in the booth. Kagome looked down at her left wrist and gasped. His crescent moon entwined with a black rose and its green vines looked back at her.

"Wow!" She commented breathlessly. She returned her attention to her courting mark on his neck, and smiled. On his neck was a rose with the same magenta shading as his demonic markings, with the acid green color of his whip as its vine. The vine wrapped around a red crescent moon, which was inside a cerulean half star. "It's beautiful Sesshomaru."

"I am glad you accept it, I accept yours as well."

"You've seen it?" Kagome questioned gently caressing the symbol on her wrist.

"No, I can see it through our auras. They are still intertwining. This Sesshomaru believes my beast is keeping your beast's heat in check so we don't ruin our courting." Kagome nodded, piecing together everything. "Did you notice the difference in your eyes?" Sesshomaru questioned after a moment of silence. When Kagome gave him a confused look, he inaudibly sighed. "Your pupils have gained a storm grey color surrounding them in almost a mist shape, and the same color borders the border of your irises."

"Really?" Kagome asked tilting her head, "What's that mean?"

"I believe we have to start your training soon, but we will need to converse with Chorei first. There is still an ancient concealment spell this Sesshomaru has been working against." Kagome nodded, a frown marring her features.

"You said I was an inu earlier."

"That this Sesshomaru did."

"How did you find out?"

"Through your blood," Sesshomaru responded shortly, earning a glare.

"So do you know who my parents were?" Sesshomaru sighed, this time barely audible.

"This Sesshomaru's suspicions were confirmed." He began as she nervously gripped the fork.

"And?"

"You are the last heir to the eastern lands. Your father was Tamaruyoshi Usagi, and your mother was Kiroshi Gen." Sesshomaru answered finally.

"U-u-u-Usagi?" Kagome stammered with impossibly wide eyes.

* * *

**And there you have it! Shame on Sesshmoaru, Kagome's only been in his house for like a week or two and he's courting her. I'm not quite sure where to go next with this story, but it'll involve the Usagi brothers, Chorei, and of course our favorite pair. I havent forgotten Shippo and Rin! They'll be in too! Thanks for reading.**

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Twist in fate- _Well looks like you really didnt have to wait that long, but it was after 2008. hehe. i was on break and spent time with family, so i didnt have time to write even if i wanted to! :) thanks for reviewing._**

**inuyasha1818-_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I tried my best! Hehe, I wanted Sesshomaru to pounce her, but alas, Kagome wants to take things slow :(. I hope you like this chapter as well, thanks for reviewing!_**

**If you ever have questions or comments, just review or send an email. I'll respond if I'm not busy, which is not likely, but I'm trying to geta job, so I dont know as much as I'd like!**

**_Love and Leave Love,_**

_SillY or Mouse :)  
_


	15. A Family

**Hola folks. Sorry for the nearly three month wait. Life has been very busy for me and I didnt know quite where to go for this story, so it took forever to finish this Chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 15- A Family

* * *

Kagome nervously picked over her food and Sesshomaru sipped contently on a warm glass of blood. Kagome had thought it to be tomato juice until he let her taste it. A blend of herbs and spices had been added to it, but the drink was still blood nonetheless. "Am I going to have to meet them again soon?" She questioned finally, her plate nearly empty. Sesshomaru met her large eyes, seeing nothing but worry, shock, and fear.

"It is not necessary unless you wish to, but as my assistant you will have to be present at the company's start-off meeting in January." Kagome nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"What do you think they will say?" Sesshomaru watched her carefully before responding.

"This Sesshomaru does not know, however they will not reject you. The Usagi brothers have been searching for their lost sister for some time." Kagome smiled and relief flooded her eyes. Sesshomaru felt her aura relax in his hold and he finished the rest of his drink. Her aura was used to him now and all that was left was to find a way to unlock her true power. After shopping and their return home, Chorei would have to reveal some answers.

* * *

A dark figure brooded as he looked out a curtained window. "She is hiding from us dearest brother." He remarked angrily, "Not even a new cell phone or apartment and even her car disappeared, nor has she purchased a new one. Her bank accounts were closed, and probably started again in a new name."

"I know. We will have to have her before the next year ends."

"Hn," The man encased in the shadows replied simply, "the bitch can't be smart and hide this well forever."

"Do you think the Usagi clan has discovered their kin?"

"It will surely be our end if they do, so it is highly unlikely. Only her betrothed can smell her scent ad feel her true power."

"The hanyou has bordered the plane to return today my brethren." A man reported entering the room.

"Excellent Junior, I want you to track his whereabouts as soon as the plane lands. Corner him and bring him here. Make sure he does not have the chance to return to his brother."

"Yes brother." The man referred as Junior replied before leaving the room.

"She will have to come out when she hears of his supposed death." A malevolent chuckle echoed the dimly lit room.

"That she will." He replied, now fully encased in the shadows, "too bad she killed Michael and Gerald a few months ago. Jerome deserved being dumped in acid for trying to take her kit and we had warned him, but now we must not risk losing anymore of our brethren. We need more useful spies."

* * *

Kagome blew her bangs from her face as she finished wrapping the last gift then put it with the others in a large bag. Heaving a great sigh, she pushed the overstuffed bag under Sesshomaru's bed then clapped her hands together as if they were dirty. "There, all done!" she chirped to herself excitedly. She had even gotten Sesshomaru a gift or two when he looked away or she sent him to another store. One of which dangled from her belly button. When they had returned from the large Christmas splurge, Chorei had already taken the kids to the movies, giving Kagome ample time to wrap and hide gifts. Smacking her forehead, Kagome placed a barrier around the bag. Demons!

"It is a wonder why you are not brain damaged." Kagome jumped in surprise at the handsomely baritone voice suddenly behind her and placed a hand over her thumping heart as she turned.

"Jeeze, it's a wonder you haven't given me a heart attack yet."

"This Sesshomaru was not aware you could use your holy energy." Kagome frowned and shrugged.

"Small healing and a few barriers are about all." Sesshomaru grabbed her hair, which had been delicately pinned up, and tugged roughly, sending hairpins a strew as her heavy hair was released from its prison. Kagome gasped in surprise, her stunned blue-grey eyes meeting molten copper. He lowered his head to her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You have been manipulating this Sesshomaru's aura while I was trying to work." Kagome's eyebrows met in confusion.

"I have?"

"Yes Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru whispered causing tingles to trace up and down her spine.

"Umm-," Kagome managed before being tossed on his bed with her devilish beautiful youkai on top of her as soon as she landed.

"We are three steps away." Sesshomaru purred in her ear before nibbling it gently. Kagome withheld a moan and gripped his shoulders to bring him closer to her. The heat of his body caused her eyes to tinge blue.

"How?" She managed to ask after attempting a deep breath.

"We provided for each other's family, and each of us is one step. I provided gifts for you is another, and vice versa is one more." Kagome suppressed a moan once more as he nipped her collarbone.

"What's left?"

"Teach you to defend yourself, duel, and then mate." Sesshomaru answered abruptly, trailing his hands from her shoulders to her hips, where he gripped them tightly as he ground himself on her pelvic bone. He picked up her trapped left wrist and caressed it gently before sinking his fangs in his courting mark roughly, purposefully drinking more of her blood. Kagome moaned sensually and whimpered in pleasure as he began to lap the mark closed again. With a feral growl, Kagome was on top and licking her courting mark as well. Sesshomaru growled at her sudden dominance, but was taken back when she growled back then sunk her fangs into the courting mark.

"Kagome!" He growled in warning when she still had not removed her fangs. She was not drawing blood but simply left the mark open, creating a world of euphoria for him. The courting mark was an instant turn on when messed with, and even more when reopened. When the courting couple was about to mate, they would leave the courting marks open to experience the highest level of pleasure before the mark was replaced with the even more sensitive mating mark. She retracted her fangs slowly and sucked the mark closed again, leaving the daiyoukai with a painful erection.

Sesshomaru growled as she grinded against him and in an instant she was pinned beneath him. His eyes flashed red multiple times before he could control his beast fully. Kagome's eyes had bled cerulean completely and she mewed at him with want. His eyes flashed red as he bared his fangs at her in warning. She growled dangerously in response, bucking her hips readily against his member that rested on her leg. "Fight your beast." Sesshomaru growled to her with slight annoyance. A feral growl met his sensitive ears and he quickly flipped her on her stomach. She fought against him after he pinned her arms and the impatient dog demon growled low with another warning. Kagome growled threateningly and continued to struggle. Sesshomaru lowered his head slowly and sunk his fangs into her neck until she stilled completely. He removed them slowly, along with his weight and sniffed her gently.

She was temporarily unconscious and would awaken soon. Immense commotion downstairs alerted him of Chorei's return and he gently nudged his mate-to-be. She groaned and rolled over. "Why do my muscles feel like jello? Was I really wrapping presents for that long?" She questioned in a mumble as she sleepily yawned and opened her eyes slowly.

"It is merely an effect of submission and it will wear soon."

"Submission?" Kagome questioned hazily.

"Yes, your beast took over and this Sesshomaru was forced to subdue her. For a virgin, you are one horny bitch." Kagome flushed and sat up leisurely.

"Are Chorei and the kids back?" She questioned as her nose twitched delicately. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.

"They returned moments ago." A brilliant smile reached to Kagome's ears and she felt renewed with energy. "I have work to finish, when you have recovered and finished playing with them, bring Chorei and yourself to me." Sesshomaru ordered pecking her forehead gently. Kagome smiled again and nodded, watching him retreat before swinging her feet over the tall bed.

If she didn't know any better she could feel every demonic entity like never before. Shrugging, she leapt of the bed clumsily and stopped suddenly. As a matter of fact, it almost felt like someone was helping her control her aura by holding the weight of it, and slowly releasing unnoticeable amounts of it. Kagome quickly raced downstairs, dismissing her feelings, and was tackled as soon as she stepped off the bottom step. "Kagsies!" the unison voices of Shippo and Rin exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Kagome answered enthusiastically, " I gave your lists to Santa and he said to expect some coal if you go snooping around!" Rin and Shippo giggled and let their mother-figure up into a sitting position. "So what do you guys wanna do until its bed time? I'm sorry I've been busy for a while."

"We understand Kagsie! We can go play outside till it gets dark and then you can make us some Fettuccini Alfredo the way Rin invented it, and then we'll go to bed." Kagome laughed but nodded. It was nearly three, meaning they had two and a half hours or less to make use of daylight.

"Alright, let's go guys!"

* * *

Since the children insisted they weren't hungry, Kagome moved the hyperactive kids outside. They played tag, hide-n-seek, and finally finished with watching the clouds as the sun set. She dragged them inside and into their separate bedrooms to bathe and change into pajamas while she cooked after washing her hands. By the time she finished making the spaghetti, Rin and Shippo were anxiously waiting. She fixed their plates with a glass of chocolate milk and joined them with her own helping and a glass of water.

Rin and Shippo chatter amiably about their time with Chorei and Kagome told them that after school tomorrow, they would play a board game when their homework was finished. After a second helping from the growing children, Kagome tucked them into bed and placed the dishes in the sink for Sesshomaru's servants to get in the morning and bounded off to find Chorei. She didn't quite understand why Sesshomaru needed the both of them, but hey, whatever floated his boat.

She found Chorei complete absorbed in a very ancient looking book in Sesshomaru's massive library. "Hello Miss Chorei!" Kagome greeted walking up to the table Chorei was sitting at.

"Why hello Lady Kagome, what brings you to the library this late?"

"Nothing much, whatcha reading?"

"Just an old book on auras." Chorei answered shrugging her shoulders and closing the book. Her eyes seemed to glitter a moment before she smiled.

"Sesshomaru wants to have a meeting with us in his study." Kagome told her, as Chorei's eyebrows rose in wonder.

"I see. Well, let us not keep the daiyoukai pup waiting." Chorei replied standing. Kagome followed her lead after giggling at the remark towards her future mate. She mentally wondered what all this was about. She knew Sesshomaru had mentioned something about an ancient spell or something. They reached Sesshomaru's study rather quickly under the brisk pace set by the butterfly demoness and Kagome could only wonder what the rush was.

Chorei made no move to knock or wait for Sesshomaru to say 'enter', she simply pushed open the double doors and Kagome meekly followed behind as they slammed shut.

"Have you no common sense or manners?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrows raised as he typed rapidly on the keyboard.

"You could have very well triggered something catastrophic. Do **YOU** have any common sense?!" Kagome's mouth dropped. 'What happened?' Sesshomaru scowled, dropping whatever he was doing to attend to the situation at hand.

"This Sesshomaru knows very well what I was doing." He replied shortly.

"She is a delicate being Sesshomaru. Her powers have to be controlled through intense training BEFORE mating. You _GUESSED_ what you were doing and you're lucky her aura accepted you!" Kagome drew back from the conversation, totally confused. She had the inkling that they were talking about, but she couldn't be sure.

"This Sesshomaru is aware that without the aura synchronization the task I accomplished would not have been possible." Chorei hissed angrily, causing Kagome to jump.

"Insolent pup!" She chastised, "You put the world at risk for your own gain." Sesshomaru growled warningly, "The world! Not just me!" She shouted pulling back her shirt to reveal three pink scars shaped like claws. "Not just you, but your children as well. How would you feel if those claws tore into **Rin's** shoulder?!"

Sesshomaru growled dangerously loud, his eyes flashing red at the idea. "No harm would have befallen my daughter. I would have subdued-,"

"You would have subdued what? You have to feed the beast in order to bring about any submission, and one as wild, powerful, and untrained as hers, that is set free to feed has to be slain!"

"She would have submitted to this Sesshomaru as she had before." Chorei scoffed, covering her shoulder.

"She wouldn't have submitted to shit," Kagome jumped at the profanity coming from the small insect, "In a lesser state of power, sure, but as uncontrolled as her aura alone is, she would have decimated you within seconds."

"This Sesshomaru is not so easily defeated." Whatever and whoever they were arguing about, Sesshomaru was barely defending himself, and even while doing so, he sounded childish.

"After you mate her, not before! Instead of working for you, she will be training with me. You will be overseas managing your company."

"Woman, you do not give this Sesshomaru orders!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing red once more. A powerful wave of youkai shook the room and sent Sesshomaru to his knees. Kagome gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You would do well not to disrespect me Lord Sesshomaru. You may be my lord, but I am your elder by thousands. Quit being a _foolish_, incompetent pest for once and listen to the advice of your elder."

"Get out!" He roared enraged. Chorei bowed and left and Kagome made move to leave as well. "No, you stay." Kagome 'eeped' and froze. He stalked over to her quiet and masculine like before lightly tugging her hair to bring her eyes off the floor and into his intense gaze. "This Sesshomaru is not weak…" he assured her. She gave a soft smile as she stared into his blazing red eyes.

"This Kagome never thought you were." She teased his speech, before standing on her tiptoes to peck his lips. She nibbled on them with her fangs and he roughly shoved his tongue in her mouth, growling with approval as their tongues danced in a battle of dominance. He shoved her roughly on his desk, smirking before she pulled away gasping for breath. His mouth traveled to her neck, where he placed light, gentle kisses on her neck, erecting moans and mews of pleasure.

His hands worked his way under her shirt and kneaded her breasts while he grinded in between her thighs. Her hand tangled in his hair before yanking his head up for another breath-taking kiss. He sunk his fangs into her lip and she purred in delight. He growled and returned his attention to her neck, sinking his fangs into her pressure point, causing her to limp instantly. She would be bruised for a day or two and her neck would be sore, but he couldn't leave with her conscious. He kissed her forehead gently, his now amber eyes glowing in the dark as he gathered her in his arms.

He would leave her in his room. If she woke up with his scent surrounding her, she wouldn't panic. Sesshomaru tucked her in his bed and left only looking back to close the door. He had clothes at his apartment in Italy. He would be fine.

* * *

Kagome moaned as she awakened. She felt like shit and felt like she was in heaven at the same time. Groaning, she rubbed her neck. She must have slept the wrong way. The hybrid demoness inhaled deeply, smelling Sesshomaru all over. Strange, last she remembered they were in his study. Groaning again, this time at the intensity of the sun's rays in her face, she rolled over and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was nowhere near, and hadn't been for quite a bit. Growling, she rose from her bed and grudgingly tread and dragged her feet to her room across the hall.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened her dresser, debating what to wear as she pulled out her sports bra, underwear, and a fresh pair of socks. "Glad to see you awake Lady Kagome!" Chorei chirped from the doorway. Kagome jumped in surprise, hissing indiscreetly, causing Chorei to chuckle.

"Good morning." Kagome said tiredly yawning. "Did Sesshomaru go to work?"

"Yes." Chorei answered, "If you're looking for something to wear, I have this for you, we'll be doing some training today." Kagome glanced at the training gear Chorei held and accepted it with a nod.

"If the kids need me, I'll be in the shower." Kagome mumbled gathering her clothes and sleepily walking into the bathroom. Chorei shook her head at the sleepy female. She wondered when she would notice it was Sunday and Sesshomaru would be gone for a few months. When she did, it wouldn't be very good.

* * *

**Any questions, comments, etc, leave a review or send a PM/email. I'll find time to answer. I still have no job, but spring break will be here for me in TWO weeks. So, really. LOL it might be a while before you guys get another update.**

**Reviewers' Corner:**

**Lunamoon12: _Thanks!_**

**Twist in Fate: _Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry for taking forever with this one!_**

**So again, IDK when i'll update again next, but I will try.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	16. Life Can't Always Be a Cup of Tea

**Bringin you guys another late chapter :). My birthday is tomorrow, turning 17, woot! I tried to edit this myself. I'm horrible at it. I do not own the Joker or anything's he's been in, Inu Yasha for that matter as well.**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 16- Life Can't Always Be A Cup of Tea

* * *

Kagome angrily slashed, or rather attempted to slash, at Chorei. How could he go on a business trip _ACROSS SEAS_ of all places, without telling her. Growling in both frustration and anger, Kagome brought the wooden sword down heavily, effectively missing her target. She was taking, or failing to take, her anger out on the agile butterfly demoness, but it was proving useless. Said demoness snickered as she dodged another stab. Why was she angry at Chorei? The vile insect had yelled at her puppy after all AND he followed her advice like a good little doggy!

Heaving and puffing, Kagome took a very small break while she gathered her breath before picking up the unbelievably heavy weapon above her head and slashing again, this time finding herself on her back with the breath knocked from her. Her muscles were sore and she was beyond sweaty. Lunch had came and gone and Kagome was famished. Chorei had been beating her ass WITHOUT touching her since about nine this morning, and it was nearly four in the afternoon!

The hybrid demoness stayed on the floor with Chorei now standing over the tired demoness, her amused dandelion eyes dancing in mockery while Kagome's chest moved up and down with sporadic, tired breaths. "Are you well enough to continue Kagome?" She questioned with a smirk. The grumbling Kagome avoided the question.

"No, I think you fractured my ego." Chorei's eyes seemed to boil in laughter. "What about Rin and Shippo? It's near dinner time and-,"

"Nice excuse and wishful thinking. The children are well taken care of, no need to worry. Jaken is taking care of them." Kagome groaned.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"What are you seven?" Chorei questioned with criticism, "Get up and start acting like an adult. You're fifteen centuries old come June." Kagome rose slowly at the insult. Not because she was offended, but her muscles were seriously protesting. Surely she couldn't do another day of this tomorrow.

* * *

Rin calmly sipped her pretend cup of tea, releasing a content sigh afterwards. "Exquisite taste is it not dear Shippo?" She questioned setting her cup down slowly and carefully before smoothing the white gloves on her hands then placed them in her lap.

"I must say it is preposterously delicious. Did you blend it with honey suckle?" Shippo questioned like a stuffy professional person as he straightened his clip on bowtie.

"You wretched brats quit talking nonsense and release me this instant!" A pudgy man yelled angrily as he rocked a miniature pink plastic chair side to side with his rant.

"Tis quite a drafty day outside isn't it dearest?" Rin continued, pointedly ignoring the outburst as if it never occurred. Shippo shivered slightly with the emphasis.

"Why I must agree with you milady, would you like for me to close the balcony doors?" Rin smiled beautifully and nodded as Shippo stood.

"Be a dear and close the curtains for me too, would you?"

"Why anything for a pretty lady such as you Miss Rin." Rin blushed, closing her eyes as she calmly sipped 'tea'. The sound of a plastic chair dragging against marble rang in her ears and she sat the china tea cup down.

"Squeaky hinges aren't they? I've been asking Jaken to fix them, but I guess he hasn't gotten to it yet because of his busy schedule."

"What the devils are you talking about you demon spawn? I order you to release me at once or-," The rest of the man's orders went ignored when a piece of duct tape was slapped across his mouth. Jaken's now muffled screams were ignored as the balcony doors were slammed in his face and the blasted kitsune stuck his tongue out at him before closing magenta curtains. The old servant cursed any God that was listening. Why did Lord Sesshomaru leave him with these troublesome spawns?!

Shippo returned to his seat with a triumphant smile. "Now where were we?"

"I do believe we were on discussing the topic if frogs should be allowed to talk." Shippo nodded his head at Rin's reminder, his eyebrows coming together in apparent thought.

"Oh yes, yes. I remember now. Well, frogs are especially pesky creatures. They do nothing but help spiders rid the world of insects and some of them poison us. So what reason do they need to talk besides to tell us, 'Hey this bug tastes like chicken'?" Rin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Darling, you have an excellent argument. I do believe this completes our show for today. Perhaps you could turn off the camera?"

"I do suppose I could." Shippo stood and walked over to the video camera on a tripod standing at the doorway. It's view contained an excellent site of the majority of Rin's room and her balcony. Smiling to himself, he turned the device off and removed the clip-on bow tie from his shirt. "We are so getting an 'A' on our project!" Shippo exclaimed high-fiving Rin who easily smiled in agreement.

"It was your idea Shippo. You're a genius!"

"Oh come on! You thought of the theme and suggested recording it instead of writing an essay! Don't give me all the credit." Shippo retaliated vehemently. Rin blushed prettily and the room was enveloped in silence. She had realized how close in proximity their faces were and was unsure what to do. Shippo shyly bent down as he watched her close her eyes before he closed his and pecked her on the lips.

Rin's blush deepened tenfold and she opened her eyes to find her favorite kitsune gone. She frowned and began putting away her tea collection, pausing only briefly to touch her lips. Shippo had given her their first kiss!

* * *

Kagome both groaned in pain and moaned in relief as she sank deep into a scalding hot bath. Chorei worked her to the bone, literally! She sighed in content as her hair floated around her and the hot water worked to relax her muscles. The steamy water rose to her face, creating a slight blush on her sun-kissed cheeks. She swore the bath felt like a trip to heaven and it was suddenly luring her to sleep as well. Kagome frowned, shaking thoughts of sleep out her mind. She hoped Rin and Shippo had made it through today without any problems. She scoffed mentally against herself. Of course Rin had, she was probably used to this, but at least the charming girl had kept her Shippo company.

Kagome smiled to herself as she scrubbed with the soapiest rag she could create. Rin was a darling girl. She immensely enjoyed company, but had relative no one, where as Kagome went out her way to make sure Shippo was never alone. Sighing, Kagome rinsed off, released the drain, and stepped out onto a towel before pulling another to dry off. Sesshomaru always had the most comfortable towels in the world and they were large too! She made hurry to dry off and quickly put on one of his shirts. She felt the stress of her body disappear as his scent embraced her senses.

Placing the wet towels in the laundry bin, Kagome dragged her body to Sesshomaru's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She honestly had no way of knowing how she had climbed onto the high bed, but she also wasn't complaining. Sighing, she let fatigue claim her as she wrapped herself in Sesshomaru blankets, drifting to sleep nearly instantaneously while wishing to fell her mate-to-be's presence soon.

Glowing amber eyes watched their dark-haired beauty succumb to sleep in his bed. It had been a long day for him, and even longer for her. The exhaust was practically echoing off her through their courting mark and he wondered how the hell was his former babysitter training her. The daiyoukai cleared his head from the thoughts and placed it in a file marked none of his business which he created to damper his natural curiosity. Cautiously, he broke into his own room and join his hybrid in bed. The daiyoukai would leave before she woke and she would never know he was here.

He brought her closer to him and burrowed his face into her collar bone, deeply inhaling where her scent was strongest. Sesshomaru released his aura and allowed it to wrap around her, furthering the depth and comfort of her sleep. She released a blissful moan and snuggled into his embrace. The daiyoukai released a sigh of ultimate comfort as her aura wrapped around him like a plush blanket. His tense hold slacked and his muscles relaxed. Before the mighty dog demon acknowledged what was going on, he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sun trying to invade his corneas caused Sesshomaru to wake with a start. Glancing down, Kagome was sprawled across his chest, sleeping contently with a light snore. When had he fallen asleep? Growling mentally to and at himself, Sesshomaru gently removed her from his body and slid from the bed. His eyed widened a fraction as Chorei's aura came closer. Not wanting to be caught disobeying orders as an insolent pup would, the daiyoukai fled, transforming into his ball of yellow light as soon as his feet touched the balcony. That was too close for his own good.

Kagome sighed and turned over. She was blissfully half-asleep, but slightly irritable. She could have sworn Sesshomaru had been in bed with her, but she was irritable because she knew it had only been wishful thinking. "Stupid puppy," she muttered under her breath, pulling the covers over her head. Sleep had just began to claim her once more when the blankets were suddenly ripped from her. Kagome cried out in protest and mock pouted.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Time to take a shower, get dressed, and get your kids ready!" Kagome frowned slightly, placing a pillow over her ears to mute out the noise. She felt herself being promptly lifted out of bed and dropped softly on the floor. The female hybrid hissed as her bare skin came in contact with the freezing floor.

"You already killed me yesterday you vile woman! What_ more_ could you possibly want?!" Chorei giggled behind her hand in amusement as she placed Kagome's clothes on the bed.

"What I want is for you to do your daily routine then fix breakfast for Rin and Shippo." Kagome groaned before sobbing creatively on the floor.

"Why must she treat me this way floor?! You wouldn't mistreat me would you?"

"No it wouldn't, so up and moving now. If you aren't up in five minutes then don't expect to sleep tonight." Chorei exited the room and Kagome mimicked her silently from the floor. She stretched with enthusiasm, mind set to get up and get moving when she realized the cold floor was doing her thigh muscles some justice.

"See, I knew you could do no wrong floor." She smiled with lazy content as she patted it gently. Sighing once more, she rolled into a sitting position and sighed again as she rested her head against the bed while 'gathering her strength'. Chorei popped her head in the room moments later, a frown clearly painted on her face. "Did you not hear me?" Kagome smirked through half-lidded eyes.

"I heard you perfectly clear boss lady, so clearly I heard a loophole. You said up. You _didn't_ say on my feet or _in_ the shower. Simply up, and I am simply **sitting** up." Chorei's eyes narrowed dangerously causing Kagome to chuckle nervously. "You can leave! I'm awake and **woo**, look at the time! Time for a nice steamy shower and minty toothpaste!" Losing her playfulness slightly, Kagome's smile faded into a small smirk. "Will you have the kids ready by the time I'm out and in the kitchen?" Chorei nodded and Kagome stood, grabbing her clothes, and walking past the motherly demon and into her own room. Chorei waited until she heard water running before she spread her aura across Sesshomaru's room.

The sneaky puppy was here after all last night, but it was clearly after the hybrid had slept. She frowned. He wasn't doing any harm by keeping her aura familiar with his. In fact, he was helping her contain her aura in her sleep. The silly puppy probably didn't know what he was doing yet again; he justified his desire to be near her as missing her presence.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she scrambled eggs. She had already fixed pancakes, sausage and bacon, so this would be the finishing touch to their grand breakfast. Humming to herself, she scooped the cooked eggs onto their plates and sat the frying pan in the sink where hot, sudsy water awaited. Kagome waltzed over to the refrigerator and poured orange juice into two glasses then took a deep breath. "_**Rin and Shippo**_, **Come Eat!!**" She yelled between cupped hands at the top of her lungs.

She picked up their plates and cups and set them at the bar. They were eating in the kitchen today because it was smaller and well, they didn't need Sesshomaru's huge business table. Kagome frowned at the thought of her daiyoukai. He hadn't even attempted to call. Well, not that she would know. Pausing, she was beginning to think that Chorei was purposefully keeping her busy. She was gaining her breath to yell for the troublesome duo again when thundering footsteps echoed in her ears, vibrating the ceiling, and then shouting began.

"I'm gunna get there first!" A voice clearly Rin's exclaimed.

"No you're not, I'm way ahead of you!" Shippo's voice clearly boasted. There was a loud thump akin to jumping at a fast pace sound and Shippo's agitated shout followed soon after. "_Hey_, that's cheating!"

"You didn't say _no_ cheating!!" Rin exclaimed giggling. Kagome jumped at the sound of an elephant blowing through its trunk and Rin's complaints soon after joined the noise. "_**HEY!**_ Now **THAT'S **cheating! There's no transforming in the house!" It was the melodic tune of the elephant noise that Kagome took as laughter from her kit and apparently Rin did as well. "That is _not_ funny!" Rin shouted with a pout, "I'm telling Kagome!"

Kagome hung her head in defeat as they skidded into the kitchen, obviously traveling too fast because they were heading right into the pantry. A vein protruded angrily from her throbbing temple as she encased their bodies into a dark purple barrier, her lips tightly drawn with a pent in lecture.

"**(S)he started it!**" They yelled in unison. Kagome sighed.

"**Nuh-uh**!" They defended looking at each other then back at Kagome still talking together and poiting at one another. "**You started it!**"

Kagome opened her mouth, only to be interrupted. "**No I didn't, you did!**"

Anger steadily growing, Kagome attempted to open her mouth again, "**Stop copying me, we both know it was you!**"

A vein angrily showed on the other temple and they both turned to her again. "**I didn't do it Kagsies!**"

Kagome's face cracked a insane smile, but it wasn't a 'ha ha I'm the Joker' kind of smile. "_Uh-Oh…_" The two of them gulped and slid into their barstools, staring into the face arranged plate of food in front of them before feeling guilty.

"Uh-Oh is right you two! Have you been taught no manners to be destructively running through the house like you just were in the early hours of the morning?"

"But-," Rin interrupted earning a warning glare.

"No _buts_ Rin, you started this and-," Shippo smiled reaching under the table to poke her triumphantly.

"**See **I told you that-," Kagome gave him the same glare, using her aura to move his seat and food away from Rin as she snickered behind her hand.

"Shippo, you know better than to use your kitsune magic in the house and you participated in the event so you are just as guilty if not more." Silence enveloped the two trouble makers. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold so I can drive you bickering bunnies to school." They giggled and did as told while Kagome released a long sigh of relief.

She hadn't disciplined Shippo in quite a while and it now took the breath of her with an added Rin. How the **hell **was she going to manage two demonic kids on her own _without_ Sesshomaru for three months?! She cursed him to hell in her mind and fixed herself a glass of orange juice.

Somewhere in Italy, Sesshomaru sneezed.

* * *

Inu Yasha watched his brother sneeze multiple times. "Jeeze bro, someone must be talkin about ya."

"So it seems. What made you stay in Italy?"

"One of my goons-," He stopped at the death glare Sesshomaru was penetrating him with. Clearing his throat, Inu Yasha continued, "One of my… _friends_… warned me that Naraku had people lookin for me."

"This caused you to die your hair brown?"

"Yup and wear a concealment spell."

"That has been the smartest thing you've done thus far hanyou." A blush graced his cheeks at the praise.

"Whatever, you're still alive so it must notta been."

"I obviously doubted your intelligence with the previous compliment. Such circumstances would never occur."

"Feh. Has Usagi taken over you yet?" The hanyou questioned with a smirk.

"No, why would they?"

"Because Kagome's workin for 'em!"

"Was." Sesshomaru replied with a twitch of his lips.

"Huh? Whaddya mean was?"

"From my understanding, she is no longer under the employ with the Usagi Co. You are beginning to prove your incompetence once more." Inu Yasha glared at him then his face struck one of suspicion.

"What are you doin knowin 'Gome's business anyhow?" Sesshomaru's facial mask nearly slipped. The question had caught him off guard.

"She was under the employ of a competitor, I would be slacking in my position as a business owner if I did not." Sesshomaru answered smoothly. It wasn't a complete lie, but it would fancy his brother from making a scene and possibly blowing his own cover. Though the green contacts did throw even Sesshomaru off.

"So why aint she workin there no more?" The hanyou questioned rashly.

"Clearly you have taken to watching morning cartoons again rather than the world news." Inu Yasha's eyebrows rose into his bangs, forgetting the insult.

"What happened to her?!" He demanded under hushed tones, hazel-green eyes studying his brother. The daiyoukai raised a silver eyebrow gently.

"It is not my duty to report to you the happenings of a simple human woman. There is an entity called the Internet which will rely such information you are seeking." Inu Yasha scowled.

"You fuckin bastard, why cant you just-," The hanyou stopped mid-sentence, his eyes nearly bulging from his eyes. "Did you just _joke_ with me?" He questioned as if he was clearly hallucinating. Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Perhaps you are beginning to finally utilize your brain. The human's brother went on a killing spree when he could not locate her at her apartment. He was captured by the police, however Naraku intervened and kidnapped his own daughter. Her brother is rumored to have joined forces with the bastard hanyou." Inu Yasha growled and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Where is she?" He questioned, his eyes hardening with resolve.

"I cannot say. I assume she is doing the smart thing and lying low. If she deemed it necessary, she would contact you." The hanyou opened his mouth to object before closing it again.

"You're right. We need to work together for these next three months. I have a feeling these people are gunna fight dirty to find her, and we need to discover all their aliases. I already have leads that two of Naraku's brothers still remain. One half brother is in the USA under an untraceable name, and they have one barely royal female demoness in Virginia somewhere." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. He nearly instantly agreed.

"What does this human woman have to do with this Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Quit being an ice pricked asshole for once. She can help you get to Naraku." Inu Yasha stood abruptly and threw down a card with his number scribbled sloppily on the back. "Call me if you need me, I already have your number and I'll call you if anything of criminal interest comes my way." Sesshomaru nodded his head to his brother who returned the gesture before turning on his heel and leaving, his chestnut brown hair hanging lazily at his shoulders.

Scoffing, Sesshomaru opened his laptop, his eyes softening when a picture of Kagome met his eyes. He would need to be home next saturday for Christmas.

* * *

**There you guys have it. Some of my underlines didnt show up, and I'm too lazy to go over them. Guess who the half-brother is! He might be makin an appearence next chapter. Him or the demoness.**

**Ya'll can pretty much guess who she is.**

**Anywho, Reviewer's Corner:**

**inuyasha1818- ****_Thanks for the praise :). Trying my best, or atleast attempting to!_**

**And there we have it folks. I will try to update Cold as Fire sometime within the week. Prom on the 9th, birthday tomorrow. Reviewing for tests starts near the 15th, and tests near the 25th, so I'll be busy =/. Then its summer, and you'll have rare, fat chances of an update then.**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_


	17. Hello Hojo!

**Hi all... short chapter, I know, but i had more typed, my flashdrive got corrupted somehow. No worries, I'ma write while i'm on the road to NY this weekend, and will be back sunday. Enjoy and sorry for the delay.  
**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 17- Hello Hojo!

* * *

Kagome cracker her neck as she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. Chorei had given her light exercises today. Sesshomaru had been gone for a month, effectively missing Christmas and a play starring their children. Today was Tuesday, and Kagome had the house to herself. "Glad you're finished eating, I made a grocery list for you. It's pretty specific and I figured it would give you some time out of the house for once." Kagome sighed as Chorei handed her a long, two column list.

"Can you mail Sesshomaru his gifts while I'm out? You've been keeping me on such a busy schedule that I haven't had time to do it myself." Chorei chuckled and patter her shoulder heavily.

"I'll mail them for you darling. After you get everything on the list, pick up the kids and then we'll have more weapon training." Kagome groaned and stuffed the list in the back pocket of her jeans and shuffled upstairs to get her shoes. She should have known Chorei wasn't going to go easy on her. Sighing as she hopped on one foot to put on her left tennis shoe, she rushed to her dresser and put on a matching red headband to her shirt, and then pulled her hair into a medium-high ponytail. Frowning at nothing in particular, Kagome slid down the stair rail and snagged her jacket from Chorei's awaiting arms.

"Keys girl," Chorei reminded, her hand held out with a set of keys. Kagome blushed, backtracking from the door to take her keys. "Try not to gather too much attention and you have three hours. Your credit card is in your jacket pocket." Kagome nodded and ran out the door, closing it soundly behind her. Chorei sighed to herself, rolling her eyes, and wondering what she did for the Kami's to do this to her.

* * *

Kagome glanced at the thousand pound shopping cart she was dragging behind her to ensure it didn't hit anything, while pushing the half-ton cart in front of her. She managed to get everything on the list and some, so now she was on the way to the cash register. As she walked, she checked off everything in her mind, looking from the list to the carts on the items she wasn't sure of. Before her brain could register someone was ahead of her, her cart thumped into their side. Kagome looked up in surprise when her cart came to a halt and jammed her ribcage, successfully trapping her in between the two carts. "Sorry." Kagome blurted out stopping the cart behind her from ramming her insides together.

"It's quite alright. I can tell you were distracted and busy." Kagome jumped at the familiar, slightly baritone voice. Chocolate brown met her uniquely colored eyes as well as brown bowl-cut hair. "Do I know you?" He questioned tilting his head to the side ever-so-slightly. If Kagome's hands weren't full she would have smacked her head in recognition.

"You're that guy who caught me at the mall." Kagome replied. "Hojo… right?" The man nodded and she grinned genuinely.

"I didn't recall your eyes being this mesmerizing and you never gave me your name." Kagome blushed innocently.

"Higushari, Kagome at your acquaintance. It's nice to bump into you again. I apologize for my previous rudeness." His eyes seemed to light up and he grabbed her hand which held the front cart then gave it a gentle kiss with incredibly soft lips. Kagome smiled lightly and gently pulled her hand away. Checking the time on her watch, she scowled.

"Got somewhere to go?" He questioned as she gave an exasperated sigh and reached for her cart once more.

"Yea, sorry, but it was nice seeing you again." Kagome exclaimed dragging the heavy carts with her as she left. Once she was out of sight, Hojo smiled as he dialed a number on the cellular phone that was once resting in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah boss, I got her scent and have come into contact with her. You were right… her change has already begun."

* * *

"Did you guys have fun at school?" Chorei questioned as the kids sat at the table with their homework.

"Yeah," Shippo answered, "We're learning about history."

"And Daddy's dad was a strong demon who liked humans." Rin exclaimed with excitement. Chorei smiled and sat a large bowl of grapes in front of them.

"Kagome will come fix dinner in a little bit. She has a bit of training to complete."

"**Okay**." Shippo and Rin replied together. Chorei smiled as she left them to do their work and headed towards the dojo. As instructed, Kagome was inside waiting and practicing her stances. Chorei summoned the same amount of energy that brought Sesshomaru to his knees and hurled it at the unexpected hybrid. Said hybrid gracefully leapt into the air with a stunning back-flip and landed flawlessly on her feet.

"You really need to work on your ambush techniques." Kagome mocked with a smirk. Chorei said nothing, batting the dagger Kagome flung at her away like it was a mosquito. She was soon on the defensive with her staff as Kagome charged at her relentlessly. The girl had improved tremendously as their daily exercise in the morning toned unused muscles and built others. She could now wield a vast amount of weapons rather than none at all. Thankfully to them both, Kagome was a moderate learner and worked best under pressure or mockery, which was why Chorei began to give her allotted times to complete tasks.

Meditation was now a daily necessity for Kagome. After she first woke and showered, the hybrid would meditate for a few hours. Chorei didn't believe she possessed total control over her powers, but she was progressing further than expected. The elder butterfly demoness summoned her aura and sent the taller female flying into the dojo wall, knocking the breath from her. Kagome took two steps before stopping. "Something is off…" She whispered softly to no one in particular. Chorei looked at her strangely, not sure if the younger female was trying a trick. Her aura was spread as far as it could go and she sensed nothing.

"I sense no mal intent throughout the entire grounds. Quit trying to get out of training." Chorei moved rapidly towards Kagome, only to be thrown into the opposite wall by a strong blast of youkai which made her crumple to the ground. Kagome's eyes slowly bled a storm grey-looking color and the last word Chorei heard before passing out was the kit's name.

"Shippo..." Kagome murmured sorrowfully. Her aura lashed out like wildfire searching for her kit. Her eyes glowed blue briefly before she moved rapidly through the mansion, halting in the kitchen to search it with her aura more thoroughly. Rin and Shippo's homework were nearly complete, but they were no signs of disruption. The overtaken Kagome walked slowly, observing the eerie stillness. The slightest movement of clothing caused her to cease her first retreating step and Kagome whirled around to face the pantry. Strangely, she couldn't sense an aura, and even more strangely, hear no breaths or heart beats.

She approached the pantry quickly and snatched it open wit lightening speed, her free hand poised to strike as her claws leaked poison. Large, frightened amber eyes met hers and Kagome gathered the small child in her arms. "Rin…" She murmured in comfort as she snuggled the visibly shaken hanyou pup tightly in her embrace.

"Shippo…." Rin whimpered with large golden irises. Kagome felt something furry brush against her cheek and pulled Rin back gently, causing her to whimper with distraught. Fluffy brown hanyou ears twitched rapidly in her fright, and Kagome lightly embraced her again. Her nose twitched as the hybrid stood with the shaken pup in her arms, the metallic scent of blood hitting her nose fully. Before she could contain it, a deep growl resounded in her throat, causing Rin to jump in surprise.

"Rin hurt?" The huskier voice of Kagome's beast questioned the trembling pup. The small female pup shook her head, bringing tiny, blood-stained claws to the elder female's view.

"This Rin tried to save Shippo, but Rin only scratched her face before she pinned Rin down to submit."

"She…" Kagome growled in repetition, bringing the small claws to her nose. The scent of blood was strikingly familiar, yet her state of mind could not process what female would know where Shippo was and be bold enough to take him during daylight. The demon Kagome gently sucked the blood from Rin's claws, putting the exhausted puppy to sleep. She was still unable to detect who the blood belong to, but now that her beast had the scent, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Sesshomaru worked thoroughly at his office in France. Today had been quite a boring day and really lonely. He had not slept at his mate-to-be's side in over two weeks and he missed her presence terribly. He assumed Chorei taught her how to block sending emotion through their courting mark sometime after the first week. This form of silent treatment was difficult and made his beast whine often to know she was well. The daiyoukai himself had caught up with a retired general of the west who server for his father and done some much needed training and practicing. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, his eyes darting to his peripheral before returning to work. He was Lord Sesshomaru for Kami's sake… paranoia should exist in his world, but the might Daiyoukai hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong the entire day.

A frown marred his lips slightly as he placed his electric signature at the bottom of the document he was working on and emailed it to Usagi Inc. a knock rapped at his door. Not bothering to look up, he bid them to enter. "Still a rude puppy I see." Chorei chided closing the office door behind her.

"What do you want pest?" He questioned with an audible, exasperated sigh. Though it was small, it caused Chorei to frown openly.

"A bit edgy aren't we?" She teased with a smile that quickly returned to a frown. "You sense it too then, hmm?" Chorei stated more than asked. She set the large brown box she was holding on his desk, calmly looking through the large window behind him at the sight of the Eiffel Tower.

"How are they?" Sesshomaru questioned as his fingers froze over the custom pristine white keyboard.

"They are upset you missed Christmas, but missing you all together overcomes that. I believe your mate-to-be is still giving you the silent treatment, but she wanted this delivered to her puppy." Chorei answered tapping the box and smiling when the daiyoukai growled softly at being called a puppy.

"That is… good to hear." Sesshomaru responded relaxing in his chair. Chorei smiled, walking towards the door in her graceful pace.

"Well, I must be going if I intend to make it back before the children do." Before Sesshomaru could say another word, the butterfly demoness was gone. His eyes met the brown box that smelled strongly of his love. A ghost of a smile graced his lips and he removed the lid from the box. Inside was a pristine ivory watch, some ties(which Rin got him every year), socks(which scented of Shippo), a hair-tie from Chorei made of her indestructible silk as she had been giving him for the past several years, and half a necklace. Sesshomaru brought the 'broken' moon closer to his view and smiled.

His meddlesome brother was now knocking at his door. Sesshomaru returned the half-necklace into its box and closed it, setting it on the floor behind his desk. "Enter."

"Hey bro." InuYasha greeted setting Italian-to-go food on his desk. "I brought ya some grub 'cause you been cooped in here all day, and I know you aint ate. He explained digging into the bag to remove his own plate of food.

"Your arteries will clog." Sesshomaru told him with a lip curled in disgust.

"Yah I know." InuYasha replied smacking his lips loudly while chewing a mouthful. "I just got spaghetti and meatballs." Sesshomaru opened that Styrofoam plate and shrugged his shoulders, enjoying the meal to its best extent with his half-brother.

"Donnatello is a good trainer." InuYasha blurted sipping his Pepsi before returning to his pizza.

"This Sesshomaru was well aware."

"Well, when that Naraku bastard finally wants to fight, we'll have somethin for his ass." InuYasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he continued to eat.

"Indeed we will brother." '_Indeed we will_.'

* * *

Chorei awoke abruptly from the songs of nearby crickets in her ear and instantly leapt to her feet. The butterfly demoness released a slightly shaky breath. The mansion was still intact… so far so good. She had never met someone whose aura could infiltrate a person's mind. Kagome was even stronger now. Chorei's small, light footsteps barely touched the floor as she ran through the mansion, hoping that whatever it was hadn't sent the unstable hybrid on a rampage. Thankfully, nothing appeared out of place, and the house was eerily silent, causing Chorei to slow down as her footsteps echoed the halls.

Rin's aura was nowhere to be found, and all she could smell or feel was Kagome. Chorei slid into the kitchen. Nothing was out of the norm except that the pantry was left open, Rin and Shippo's homework were on the table, and absolutely nothing was out of place. Chorei's frown consumed her features and worry became heavily evident in her eyes. There was no noise going through the entire house. Her eyes darted to the microwave, confirming that all the workers here were gone for it was fifteen minutes until two a.m.

Chorei continued her search up the stairs after making sure the front door was still intact and locked, and it was. Rin and Shippo were not in their room, and Kagome had long ago stopped sleeping in hers, yet it didn't hurt to check. Chorei tip-toed across the hall to Sesshomaru's room and paused briefly as she grasped the doorknob, praying they were inside and safe. Opening the door, she gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru, Kagome, & Rin asleep in his bed. Storm grey eyes met her confused dandelion orbs and Chorei jumped at the silent warning. She backed up quickly and closed the door with ease.

Sesshomaru would have her head if he knew Kagome had managed to overpower her again. The fact that Shippo was not in the room did not cross her mind as the old butterfly demoness went to bed.

* * *

The beast of Kagome watched as Chorei left the room. She sensed Sesshomaru behind her and purred contently. Her pup was sound asleep, yet she had been feigning sleep the past few hours. Her rational side was resting; the trauma of her kit being taken was too much for her to bear. Rin's ability to hide her scent, pulse, and aura astound the norm, but after all, Sesshomaru was her sire, and with adrenaline pumping in a youkai's, albeit half, veins was dangerous, but luckily or unluckily, Rin had used her in defense rather than offense. As far as the beast could tell, Sesshomaru had no knowledge of the kit missing in action nor the reason why Rin was sleeping in their bed tonight.

This was good… the less he knew the better chance of her going to save him on her own was. She would prove she didn't need his tight security. Kagome had every intention of going out and dissecting the vermin piece by piece who dared steal was most precious to her. Rin's sudden change had been mind-boggling. Why had her demonic features just now showed? The crescent moon identical to her father's marked her forehead; her ears lay flat as she slept, and those mystical amber eyes were closed with exhaust. Her mate-to-be was missing a lot in France, but through their time apart they only grew closer. Rin, however, needed her father now more than ever.

The hybrid closed her eyes as their mate carefully removed himself from the bed. She felt soft lips on her forehead before hearing the balcony doors open and close. His aura bushed against her as he left and she smiled as determination set in. She would secure Shippo on her own while their mate was away. Snuggling Rin closer, Kagome's beast allowed itself to rest briefly before the hunt began. Good thing it was Friday… she couldn't allow him to miss school.

* * *

**And there we have it. Again, I apologize for the haughty length, but i wanted this update out before I headed up to NY.**

**Reviewers' Corner:**

**Sesshomaru2004:** **_Thanks, sorry it took so long to update!_**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_SillY or Mouse_


	18. Revenge is a Dish Best Served on Fire

**Hello my lovely readers =], I know its been forever and a day since my last update, and honestly this chapter was kinda forced, but more than likely my longest ever. 8,500 words just about... I already started on Chapter 19 so I hope you wont be too mad that its a cliffy kinda.**

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 18

Revenge is a Dish Best Served on Fire

* * *

Kagome was awake before the sun could peak out of the horizon and ventured into her room for the first time since Sesshomaru left. Her steps were light but confident and determined as she embarked into the depths of her closet. Her eyes lit up briefly once she spotted an old shoe box. She picked it up gently and blew the dust from it before removing the lid.

She was pretty sure Sesshomaru had known of her bringing it with her, after all it was in her possession when her place burned down. Retreating from the closet, Kagome emptied the contents of the box onto her bed. She had last worn the leather outfit which was so carefully preserved inside the box when Naraku's minions thought they could take Shippo. Kagome's eyes then met the magnum she picked up when Naraku made the offer.

She smiled as her unique eyes met with the necklace her mother gave her before she passed. She touched the small pinkish-lavender jewel lightly with her fingertips, becoming entranced as it seemed to glow. The hybrid demoness looked up to see Chorei standing in the doorway with uncertainty in her eyes.

Kagome simply smiled at the elder butterfly demoness and removed the empty clip from her gun, and then set about reloading it with bullets she had bought from Amazon before her move then reattached the clip to her weapon. "Lord Sesshomaru would not approve of this being kept from him." She stated leaning her forehead against the doorframe as if it were the only support keeping her standing.

"I am well aware, but since he was not here to be affected by this, then he has nothing to do with it. Shippo and I should return be back before dinner, but I wouldn't count on us to be home on time." Kagome replied collecting the gun once in the shoebox.

"If I had not asked what you were doing up so early and why Rin slept with you in your bed then you would not have told me, would you?" Chorei questioned with a hurt expression. Kagome laughed slightly and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure you would have noticed my brother was missing from the table and was no where to be found, so no. You would have been told even if you had not asked." Chorei appeared to have her spirits raised and nodded with a small smile.

"I will prepare Rin while you get ready." Chorei told her preparing to leave.

"Alter her memories to Shippo being over at a sleepover and let her sleep. They don't have to go to that field trip today…" Kagome said after a moment's pause. "I'll visit her before I leave." Chorei bowed and disappeared from the doorframe and Kagome went to the shower, going about her mundane tasks quickly so she would rescue her kit sooner. By the time she reached Rin's room, she was itching to leave.

"You did not tell me of Rin's transformation." Chorei stated her eyes wide with shock.

"It hadn't crossed my mind." Kagome replied with a gentle laugh at the elder demoness' reaction. Rin's amber eyes opened slowly to meet her own. "Morning Rin, how are you?"

"This Rin is well, but I feel very tired. Is Shippo coming back from his sleepover with Lady Shippota today?" Kagome's mind whirled as memories rushed forward of the female fox demoness and her interest in Shippo from the day at the park. A deadly growl threatened to surface from her throat and Kagome could only nod.

"I am leaving to go get him now actually. Be a good girl with Lady Chorei." Rin nodded tenderly and Kagome kissed her forehead as she began to drift back to sleep. Shippota would be dead before she realized.

* * *

Shippo was somewhat scared, alone, and confused. The Shippota lady from the park promised she wouldn't hurt him, and then collected a sample of his blood before leaving him alone in a dark room. He didn't know how long it had been since she had taken him to her palace, but he only came along willingly and quietly like she'd asked because the fox demoness had threatened Rin after Rin attacked her. Shippo knew it wouldn't be long before Kagome found out and came to get him, but the only worry was would she be in time to save him from whatever this crazy vixen was planning?

The fox kit relaxed against a wall and closed his eyes. The room was more like a hall closet for coats or umbrellas, and it was barely large enough to fit his growing legs. He allowed his aura to spread out and concentrated on any sounds coming his way. He heard voices, a male's and Shippota's. The kit's muscles automatically tensed, prepared for whatever was heading his direction. They stopped in front of the door and seemed to be arguing about something. "The blood results were positive. We definitely have an heir on our hands."

"Regardless of the results, you should have asked permission before just abducting the kit from Sesshomaru's care." Shippota's angry hiss echoed his ear drum.

"You're the one who pestered me about finding him, and when I told you where he was, you said take any means necessary to secure our ruling-,"

"I did not tell you to take extreme measures and _invade_ Lord _**Sesshomaru's**_ domain. Have you lost what feeble mind you have left? You're putting a death wish on us all!" He heard the dialing of a phone then something plastic hitting the floor in pieces.

"What do you think you're doing Akihito?"

"Correcting your mistakes before Lord Sesshomaru hears of it and kills our entire kingdom then takes over what _YOU_ worked so hard to ensure."

"Watch your tongue you wretched pathetic excuse for a demon. I have the power to kill you." Akihito growled in warning.

"Correction, you have the **authority** to order someone to kill me. Now stand down before I snap your neck." Shippo heard the response of a submissive growl and the door opened. "I don't know what your vassal was thinking locking you in a closet milord, but please do not be angry." Shippo arched an eyebrow not sure if he heard correctly.

"I shall lead you to your room and get you settled for now milord." When Shippo said or did nothing, Akihito continued, "If you would please follow me." Shippo followed, not wanting to return to the cramped closet. He was still somewhat frightened and unsure of his situation, but it appeared that with the events unfolding; he could take advantage of it.

"Who is my vassal?" He questioned earnestly as he pawed at his clothing and followed the strange man he felt he could trust.

"I am one of your many vassals my lord, Lady Shippotta is one as well, though she acts as royalty. I have come to the understanding that you were not brought here on your own will," His vassal paused in front of large brown oak doors and pushed them open with ease. "However, you have free reign to leave, in fact, let me know when you are ready, and I will drive you myself."

"What's your name?" Shippo asked, taking in the huge bedroom with wide emerald eyes. Akihito only smiled as Shippo stepped forward to investigate, it was a room designed specifically for him after all.

"Akihito, sir. If you require further assistance, simply find me with your aura or ring the bell on the wall to your right. There are chefs and servants waiting for any services you may possibly need." Shippo could only nod as his vassal departed.

"All this is mine?" Shippo questioned the air, not knowing his vassal had left. When no one answered him, he looked around, finding Akihito gone, and his face beamed with a fanged smile and he launched into the bedroom with inquisitive nature. "I guess so." He assured himself as he investigated every orifice in the room. He shrugged his shoulders at the toys and stuffed animals and threw all gaming electronics on the bed.

He wasn't really certain of how much time had passed since he had been here, but they had every game known to kid! Shippo immersed himself into his video games until it was dark outside and his stomach growled. He saved his game and peered out his window. Shrugging, he couldn't really tell where he was besides a really huge house with a driveway, similar but definitely smaller than Sesshomaru's estate. Just as he was about to wander out his room, the weird lady Shippotta walked in with a firm frown marring her beautiful features.

She was carrying a tray of demon dinner and snacks. Shippo nearly bounced with excitement and ran over to her, accepting the tray with large forest green eyes. "Thanks Shippotta! You're the best." He of course only called her that because he knew she had to be a little off of her rocker. Shippotta smirked at the compliment and flipped her wavy fire-orange hair as he settled onto his bed with his tray of food.

"No problem Lord Shippo. It's a pleasure to service you." She replied conceitedly. Shippo shrugged his eyes mirrors of his satin king-sized bed sheets.

"Do you know why Lord Sesshomaru is in France?" She asked stepping further into his room. Shippo shrugged genuinely as he wolfed down his food.

"Boring grown-up stuff, I guess, why?" He asked only paying her half-attention as he cleaned his plate of the bloodied food and threw back his cup of concentrated home-made orange juice. When Shippotta did not answer he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, a trait learned from the daiyoukai they spoke of. "Don't tell me you like him or are trying to marry him or somethin' like that 'cause my sister is engaged to him and you have no chance at all. Zilch." Shippo told her with humor as he nibbled on chewy beef jerky.

Shippotta's eyes glittered with fury, embarrassment, and stubbornness, all of which Shippo witnessed before she concealed her reaction. "Of course not milord, I apologize for interrogating you sir." She replied flexing and un-flexing her fists with barely controlled rage as she departed. Shippo shrugged, returning to his gaming systems with focused attention. He knew it was only a matter of time before the fox demoness learned her lesson the hard way.

* * *

Shippotta stormed through the mansion with anger, slamming the door on the way out. How dare that pesky brat insinuate that she couldn't take Sesshomaru from the meddling human bitch he called his sister? She smirked and shook her head as she climbed into her sleek black Chrysler 300 and slammed the door shut. She checked her face in the rearview and scowled when she noticed that the foundation was wearing off.

Sesshomaru's bitch of an adopted pup marred her perfect face and the wound had yet to heal. When she became Sesshomaru's wife, she would be getting rid of a few people. Shaking her head to herself, she sped off the premises to return to her own house.

That stupid kit had another thing coming to him if he thought that his sister would marry her mate. Shippotta growled to herself as she drove across town to her penthouse. That stupid kit enraged her so much, she felt blood lust over his words and she didn't know why. He was only a kid with a big mouth, what did he know? She growled to herself as doubt took over, the little bastard was lucky he was actually in their lineage or she would have already slaughtered him.

After all, why would Sesshomaru would keep a genetically created kitsune with no rank and lacked any power in the demon community? She tapped her claws in thought on her steering wheel as she pulled into her apartment and nodded to herself. She was the prettiest most desired bachelorette of course who had discovered his heritage to the fire kitsunes, thus making her an asset as well... Sesshomaru would be knocking at her door tomorrow morning in thanks for improving his territory, she was sure.

The mighty, sexy daiyoukai would knock on the door and thank her for finding use for the pathetic kit. She would invite him in and offer the eastern lands under his wing and her as his mate, they would consummate, and she would dispose of those mutant children and their stupid, weak human 'protector'.

As Shippotta stood alone in the elevator leading to her penthouse, she smiled, going over her plan, knowing it would be successful. She cackled manically as she slid her keycard into the door lock and immediately stripped as soon as it was shut behind her.

Her eyes bled red and she lost control of her beast nearly instantly. Her nose twitched at the scent of warm blood moving around her apartment. She stalked her prey silently, catching the woefully unaware human maid by surprise as her canines sunk deep into her jugular and drained her of her life force.

Shippotta smiled dazedly as the bloodlust faded and the nearly pale-grey deceased maid went limp in her arms. Her face frozen in silent shock as the careless demoness dropped her carcass passively to the stone-tiled floor. "The world will soon be mine." Shippotta said to the full moon as she fell onto her king four-poster bed and slipped into an unconscious slumber.

When the sun filtered into her apartment the next morning, Shippotta arose feeling renewed slightly, and also very disgruntled. Now she would have to hire another helper. Grumbling to herself she rose from her bed and spread open her curtains revealing her lovely penthouse view of the city. She felt that today would be a day of great success.

* * *

Shippo awoke the next morning somewhat surprised he was still there. Shrugging to himself, he realized that he had fallen asleep comfortably on the mass of video games he piled on the emerald green bed. Stretching, he walked into the bathroom and rid himself of his morning pee then washed his hands.

He couldn't sense that Shippotta lady anywhere near the premises, so he ventured from the room Akihito had led him to and down the hallway. He passed the coat closet they had put him in on his unexpected visit here. As he walked through the estate, he viewed timeless artwork of kitsunes with similar features hanging up in the halls. Every maid or gardener he passed seemed awestruck and whispered of great things to come. Shippo arched his eyebrow, feeling as if this were some weird dream or cult, and managed to find Akihito coming through double doors.

He appeared pale with fright and completely nervous at the sight of Shippo. "Don't you know your way home or something kid? I would hate for your Lord Sesshomaru to come here angrily because you haven't been returned home." Shippo shrugged and followed the antsy lower ranked vassal.

"While in the trunk of Shippotta's car I counted sixty at least a hundred fifty times, so I'm not quite sure where I am."

"Your temporary estate is located in Emporia, my lord." Akihito told him easily. "I would offer you a phone or internet to get in contact with your caretakers, but Shippotta saw to it before she left to destroy the phone lines and have the internet service disabled before she left." Shippo arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you were going to drive me yourself?" Akihito's low growl rumbled his chest along with a spark of irritation in his voice.

"Shippotta saw to it that all of the cars you were to inherit had the batteries removed and brakes slashed."

"Wow, she's crazy." Shippo said and Akihito could only nod.

"Let's get you some breakfast while I await my surely impeding death." Akihito offered leading Shippo through a few more hallways and into the kitchen.

"I've never really met another fire kitsunes, let alone a grown one." Shippo began with enthusiasm, "Can you show me some tricks or something?" Akihito seemed slightly taken off-guard, nearly dropping the pancake mix in his hand. He had never been asked to display his power before. He wasn't a high ranking demon after all. Shippo's stomach growled reminding him to return to the task at hand.

"Of course, let us get you fed first though." Akihito led Shippo to a stone room after he was full from a heaping breakfast of blood sausage, blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and turkey bacon.

"Why is this room completely made outta rock for?" Shippo questioned instantly, his deepening voice echoing off the walls.

"The perks of being a fire kitsunes," Akihito began curling his fingers as if holding something round in his palms, "is the fire." Blue fire erupted from his palms, covering his entire hands. Shippo jumped in surprise at the actual crackling sound. Wiggling his fingers the fire spheres enlarged to the size of a kickball and Akihito threw them into the wall.

"Whoa cool…" Shippo remarked running up to the wall to touch the scorch marks. "How did you do that? I only know how to transform into some animals and objects… but I'm not that good at it, my tail still shows up as normal."

"You have inherited your father's ability to transform, but unfortunately, I cannot train you with that. I am under the understanding that Shippotta may have some transformation abilities but I am sure yours are better than hers, even at your age." Shippo arched his eyebrow. He really doubted that Shippotta's insane mind would not help him learn to transform.

"I'm sure once Lord Sesshomaru finishes his business in the UK, he will help find someone to train you or allow you to meet more of your family."

"I saw some of the portraits hangin' up in the hall, and they all have the same color hair and stuff. Why does everyone gotta look the same?" Akihito smiled and shrugged.

"Before the organization of towns and governments, families wed for genetic appearance, and for some reason, the fire kitsunes family never had genetics for other hair color, however, eye color is a totally different range. Your green eyes are very rare." Shippo smiled at this and then held out his palms like Akihito had.

"So are you gunna teach me how to make fire or what?" Shippo questioned enthusiastically. Akihito cupped his palms correctly then allowed the kitsune fire to start from his palms and into his young sire's. Shippo nearly jumped but held his hands in place. "How come you didn't burn me?"

"The major reason why different kitsune clans never fought one another is because we have a resistance against our own magic." Shippo awed as the kitsune magic blazed in his palms and then put them together, forming a bigger sphere the size of a full grown rabbit. His eyes were full of mischief as it grew a little bit more and Akihito jumped back, his blue eyes wide in shock. Shippo didn't notice and repeated Akihito's actions, sending the blast into the wall, leaving a larger burn mark on the wall.

His nose twitched at the smell of burnt hair and skin met his nose. "I thought you said we couldn't hurt each other with our magic?" Shippo questioned rushing over to him with concern. Akihito's muddy orange hair on his arm was slightly singed, and the burn was blistered as it slowly healed.

"I forgot you were genetically created…"Akihito began making Shippo's demeanor change with slight sadness, "your mother was a miko, but I never heard of kitsune and miko magic mixing." Shippo seemed to perk up.

"When you get older, you would definitely be an asset to the demon community." Akihito appeared lost in his own world and Shippo could only stare at him in confusion. What did the demon community have to do with his kitsune magic and his mother's inherited holy power?

* * *

"I told you I left the kit with one of his vassals, damn. The brat isn't going anywhere nor is he in danger." Shippotta informed over the phone with an annoyed tone.

"You know that is not how you speak to someone above your rank." Shippotta's lip curled upward in disgust. "You are ignorant of the fact that I told you to abduct the kit and keep him in your sight, he'll be a great tool in capturing the hybrid for our master, not for your political game or wish to trap Lord Sesshomaru. Master Naraku will be surely-,"

"_Please_ close your trap Dominare. I'm pretty sure she isn't that stupid to fall into your trap and speaking of Master Naraku being angry at someone, you haven't told him you know of her whereabouts yet, have you?" Shippotta smirked as he sputtered on the other line and finally picked out a dress to wear.

"I am not keeping anything from our master; I just wish to spend a little time with the tramp before he gets her." Shippotta chuckled.

"He would have your head; don't you think he would find out about that? After all, he isn't a percentage of youkai like you, so he's almost a complete youkai instead of hanyous thanks to his absorbing abilities." She could almost hear the scowl on his face so she continued to anger him with her next statement. "I think I'll be your superior when I deliver the female to Naraku, and not you."

"You wouldn't dare, I'll-," Shippotta hung up her phone as his rant begin with a knowing smirk. Of course she wouldn't rat on her partner, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't fight for Sesshomaru's attention before Hojo or Naraku could have fun with her. Fully dressed now, she walked into her living room and immediately knew something was off.

She expanded her aura and was quickly against the wall of her own apartment wall with her feet dangling from the ground. "Where is my kit?" Shippotta's gurgled as feminine claws dug into her neck. Shippotta stared into the angry navy blue eyes of the hybrid she was just speaking about, and only smirked. How she had discovered where she lived, she didn't know, but she surely wasn't about to go down without a fight. "Answer me!" Kagome growled slamming her head into the wall by her throat with force before dropping her.

Shippotta held her throat soothingly as she stood, now angry that the dumb hybrid had the guts to get violent with her. "I know not of what you speak or what brings you to my penthouse you dumbass mooching whore, but you need to get out of my home now! I don't know a thing about your son." Kagome crouched down to her level, her fist flying into the wall beside the kitsune demoness' head, successfully creating a crater. Shippotta had moved at the last second and growled dangerously at her.

"Don't lie to me bitch." Kagome warned removing her fist from the broken plaster and drywall. "Rin had your blood in between her fingernails yesterday." Shippotta charged a blast of her kitsune energy at Kagome, sending her away from the slumped demoness. Kagome rolled to a stop near the fireplace and rolled out of the way as a vase crashed where her head was followed by another blast of kitsune magic. Training with Chorei was actually paying off because the crazed kitsune demoness was keeping her on the defensive while destroying her own apartment.

Kagome barely dodged her sudden tentacle that reminded her oddly of Naraku. "Once I kill you, Sesshomaru will be all mines. All I have left to do is to get rid of that ridiculous altered human nuisance when I'm through with you." Shippotta's tentacle disintegrated and Kagome's claws tore into her chest before another word was spoken. Blood poured from her mouth quickly, quickly providing a matching stain on the rose pink dress which also now had a hole.

Shippotta appeared shocked and she kicked Kagome away from her as her concealment spell vanished, revealing a tall, skinny hideous female. Kagome gasped. Shippotta had appeared to be so voluptuous and beautiful, but once her kitsune energy depleted she was a disgusting looking twig. Kagome held back the laugh as she approached her with seriousness. Her claws elongated with threat.

"This is your last chance to tell me where Shippo is before you become ash." Her holy energy appeared at the ends of her claws and Shippotta hissed at her as the holy energy threatened to burn her flesh at the proximity.

"Why don't you ask Souta whore?" Shippotta questioned with a smirk. One of the spheres of her holy power flew of her claw and onto her face, causing a tiny explosion. Shippotta shrieked immediately and clutched at her burned, melting face.

"What does my brother have to-," A gun shot ended her question and it narrowly missed her back, and struck her shoulder. Kagome clutched her shoulder in a muffled cry. Hearing the trigger being pressed again, she dashed out the way, and it struck a picture frame behind her. She barely caught a glimpse of her brother as several more shots were fired her way. The click of an empty barrel met her ears and she quickly charged the brown haired male, knocking him to the floor. "You bastard!" Kagome yelled striking him in the face with her free hand. He laughed manically and a muffled shot was felt between the two of them. Kagome crumbled onto his frame after striking him unconscious.

Shippotta pulled her up by her hair and kicked her in the side where the bullet had gone straight through. Kagome screamed from the unbearable pain as her aura spiraled out of control. Shippotta screamed as her holy power engulfed her, burning her body to a black crisp of the skeleton that was left. Kagome regained what little control she had of her aura back and stumbled to her feet.

She was confused as to why Shippotta hadn't turned to ashes. Her brother appeared unharmed besides being unconscious and possibly having a concussion. Groaning, she dug her claws into her upper forearm to remove the bullet he had placed inside of her and sniffed it delicately. Where in the hell had he gotten poisoned bullets from? She clawed off his white shirt and hastily made a bandage for her arm.

The hybrid of course had no clue as to what poison was in her system, but so far, it was doing nothing to affect her. Clutching her bleeding side, Kagome roughly searched her supposed brother's pocket after picking up his gun and reloaded it with more ammo. Gripping his gun with her uninjured arm, she roughly kicked him awake. As his roll ended, she held the gun into his squinted eyes.

"What are you doing here and where is Shippo?" She asked vehemently. Her vision spun before straightening and she was finding it harder to breathe.

"So you lost him again huh?" He asked with a smirk. "How expectant, always off not paying attention to the only thing my mom left you." Kagome lowered the gun closer to his cranium.

"So do you know where he is or don't you?" She slurred darkly, fighting to keep her vision straight.

"Ooooh, so little big sis is trying to scare big little brother with a gun. It's not like you gunna shoot me Kags. You never had the heart to-," Kagome pulled the trigger after moving the gun to his the right side of his chest. Souta gasped for breath, blood pooling in his mouth and spilling from his lips onto his neck similarly to Shippotta. Kagome dropped the gun on his chest and began walking out the apartment. She felt slightly disappointed that she may have to enlist in Sesshomaru's help to get back her kit.

Kagome entered the elevator with a tired and annoyed sigh. It reached the fourth of ten floors and came to a stop. They hybrid arched an eyebrow. This would definitely be very weird standing next to someone with two bleeding wounds. Her movement felt sluggish as she moved to the side as the doors slid open.

"Oh my, is that blood?" a familiar voice questioned walking into the elevator. Kagome arched her eyebrow at the familiar sounding voice and quickly tried to place it as a brown haired male entered the elevator once the doors completely opened.

"Hojo Dominare right?" Kagome questioned with a skeptical tone. She almost began to question his whereabouts hear, but she shrugged it off.

"I wasn't aware you lived here Miss Kagome." He began in a confused tone and then acknowledged her wounds and the blood on the elevator wall she had leaned against before switching sides when the elevator doors opened. He closed the flip-phone he had been holding to his ear which she heard had been just ringing anyway.

"I don't…" Kagome paused feeling dizzy again. "I just…umm had to visit a friend."

"I'm guessing it didn't end well?" Hojo questioned gesturing to her wounds and Kagome gave a weak smile. "You're losing quite a bit of blood there; perhaps we should get you to a hospital." Kagome's eyes widened once he mentioned the hospital, that's where she had heard his last name before when they had visited Sango. She tuned back into his conversation just as he was saying, "I'm a doctor you know." He told her in such a boasting tone she could tell he was trying to get her affection.

"Umm, as much as I appreciate the offer, I think I'll be fine until I get back home. I'm currently trying to handle some business, as weird as it looks." Kagome found that it was getting harder and harder to speak. Her tongue on the roof of her mouth felt like sandpaper rubbing against concrete.

"You okay, you look a little pale." Hojo was suddenly holding her up as the elevator reached the ground floor. Kagome politely removed his hands from her body; her arm was feeling a little numb now anyway.

"I'm fine thank you. It was nice seeing you under the weird circumstances."

"Yes, nice talking to you…" Hojo trailed off clenching his fists unbeknownst to the leaving hybrid. Kagome began to walk leisurely from the elevator and out the main lobby, she was almost to her jet black Porsche when her already injured shoulder was suddenly in a vice grip above her head. Before she could cry out in pain, a wet towel covered her mouth that smelled slightly like tequila and she felt her heartbeat slow as her already weakened body slumped into a strong pair of arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mood was significantly higher now that he was on the way home for a good amount of time. Of course he would have been in an even better mood if his annoying brother wasn't in his private jet drunk and noisily banging on the arm seat of his chair like a thirteen-year old practicing drumming.

Yasha took off the specially made set of earphones and pushed his dyed hair behind his ear. "Does something feel a little off to you?" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and checked his phone again. It should be early noon on the east coast of the United States by now and there wasn't a single call, missed call, text, or email from his betrothed. "Come on, I'm over here blastin' music and pretending to be a drummer and that's like the thousandth time you checked your stupid phone. Who's the dumb wench that got you to fall in love with her?" Sesshomaru's left eyebrow arched delicately and he held back the small growl that would have accompanied it.

"You would be wise to silence your tongue before I do so myself, and for your information half-breed, I have a meeting with Usagi Incorporated shortly after our jet lands."

"Oh back to the half-breed thing huh? She must be pretty important eh?" Sesshomaru smirked. When would he tell his half-brother that the 'wench' he was referring to was his high school friend and also one of their persons of interest when they were in the law enforcement together?

"I am sure when you see her again; you will not call her such." He retorted when the hanyou began to put his headphones on again.

"Wait again?" Inu Yasha shouted dubiously, "I aint never met one of your floozy sluts."

"That is because I do not date nor have I ever dated sluts dear brother." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Shittin me, I remember that time in high school-,"

"Yura was a fling." Sesshomaru countered before the hanyou could finish, "A fling that was induced at a party with opium and some strong demonic alcohol. Of which you met your whore, Kikyo right? If I am not mistaken, she lost a fight against my betrothed." Inu Yasha growled and the paused in midway.

"Wait a minute!" Sesshomaru's smirk grew, "You want to mate Kagome?" Inu Yasha was on his feet in a second, quickly crossing over to his brother who was in front of him and already standing seeing as how he was removing his laptop bag from above him. Inu Yasha resisted the urge to grab his brother by the shirt and shake him.

"When were you gunna tell me? After you guys mated? Do you even love her?" Sesshomaru elevated his right eyebrow at his brother instead this time.

"I did not say we were having children, I said we were betrothed. I honestly had no intention of tell you at all."

"I use to date her back in middle school you know…" Inu Yasha told him crossing his arms across his chest.

"You aren't trying to lay claim on her in challenge are you?" Sesshomaru responded with an even tone. Inu Yasha raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No. Eww. Gross. Not only would Kikyo have a cow, Kagome is like my sister, and we really don't get along well. Only sometimes… because during that whole investigation thing, I kinda tried to kill her..." Sesshomaru growled deeply and Inu Yasha ducked, dodging his hand surely meant to choke him.

"Easy big angry guy!" Inu Yasha pleaded his ears lowered to his scalp. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even met her, and you forget I was trying to make it look so Naraku could trust me." He spoke quickly one of his amber eyes squinted closed as if expecting his acid whip to lash out.

"Have you heard anything of the whereabouts of the imbecile while you were in Italy?"

"Kouga called me and told me that he was doing some experiments with his daughter's void abilities and mirrors. Not only that, but he had several black market youkai children under his control."

"Hn, why would he try to make children under his employ when there could be other stronger youkai he could use to overthrow the government?"

"My question exactly and then Kouga old me that he was making the age faster and they were putting out some pretty incredible powers and abilities that could kill some of the reigning royalty left."

Seeing Sesshomaru's frown, Inu Yasha continued. "Miroku also called me and said he approached Kikyo for the Shikon Jewel, if you remember the lore and what not on that. Luckily she didn't have it and knew nothing about it or he woulda killed her. She did let him know that her mother used to wear a necklace of sorts when she was younger, but lost it after her father left."

Sesshomaru's cell phone rang, interrupting their conversation. His heart nearly skipped a beat seeing it was the phone he provided Kagome with on his last visit. "What took you so long to call me?" He questioned as soon as he pressed send.

"Uh, sorry puppy, this is Chorei. I was calling to ask you if you knew Kagome was in possession of the Shikon Jewel. She has a ridiculously strong barrier over it, and I never even would have known she had it if she wouldn't have been looking for her gun… Ah shit." Chorei cursed and Sesshomaru's deep growled echoed the jet and her eardrum.

"For what reason would she go looking for her weapon? She told me she had seen a human with the name Dominare, whom was interested in her, but I checked his background, he's a doctor and apparently did not have any further contact with her since the grocery store."

"She didn't tell me about him and I doubt he had anything to do with Lady Shippotta…" Chorei trailed with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Insect, you would do well to tell me what is going on." Chorei began to talk, but her voice was interrupted by a beeping sound and Sesshomaru released an annoyed growl before looking at the phone. It was the head of the FBI, and unfortunately he had to take this call. "I will call you back in a few and I will be expecting a full explanation when I do." He pressed send, switching over to the other phone call.

"Tashio speaking."

"Tashio we got a demonic crime scene over here with a fatality and looks like one or two of 'em got away. We're having our lab test the different blood samples that were left and they'll be back to us by about eight tonight. We know your nose is one of the best, so we're gunna need you to come to the crime scene and see if it's one of those demon gangs we had you investigatin' before you quit. I understand-,"

"I'll be there about seven-fifty this evening." Sesshomaru interrupted with a growl then hung up. Inu Yasha looked at Sesshomaru with his curious eyebrows all the way into his hairline.

"What's Kagome gettin' her gun for? She told me she'd stop doin' all that stuff round the time Sango got hurt because of her brother." Sesshomaru held up a long index finger for silence as he called Chorei back.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru, don't get mad, because she made me promise not to tell you until she got back, and she still isn't back yet, so I might as well tell you, and you'll find out anyway-,"

"Chorei…" He growled warningly.

"Ah yes, well Lady Shippotta paid us an unexpected visit yesterday and took Shippo while he and Rin were doing their homework." A dangerous growl erupted from the bowels of his throat, causing Inu Yasha to duck in his seat. That ridiculous demon had dared trespassed into his home while he was away and take one of his members that were to be initiating as pack. Why did his intended think not to tell him of this?

"And Rin?"

"Her claws had blood under them, which Kagome sampled then I guess picked up on her trail this morning."

"Rin does not possess claws." Sesshomaru stated in an agitated manner.

"Oh yeah, about that… She has the most adorable brownish-silver hanyou ears now. I think she invented a new hair color." Chorei informed trying to lighten the situation.

"Have Kagome ready to explain herself when I return home." Sesshomaru stated angrily before hanging up the phone. The device melted in his grip moments later and Inu Yasha straightened himself in his chair.

"I'm guessin she went out on her own and did somethin without askin your help or tellin ya?" Inu Yasha questioned after a few moments of tense silence as the jet began to land.

"You predicted correctly brother."

"That's Kagome for you, don't be too harsh on her, she's used to doin' things on her own."

"I am not asking you for advice on how to discipline my mate." He replied shortly, his eyes dark with anger.

"Once you get out of the meetin' with Usagi Inc., you'll feel a little less angry, trust me. She probably was just trying to prove herself to you, women aint like what they used to be when I was growin' up you know."

"Hn."

"And even if it was, Kagome wouldn't be one of those obedient, quiet bitches."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed nonchalantly. His brother's attempts to qualm his anger did nothing, and even through their courting mark, all he felt was silence. –

"I trust you enjoyed Italy well?" Maru asked the stoic, silent daiyoukai as he picked over a plate of fettuccine alfredo."

"Your assumptions are correct, however it is nice to return to the states and see my profits here have risen despite the downward fall of the economy."

"Unfortunately for me, I have had to close a few smaller companies because of such, but not too many were effected. You were smart to go with the mom and pop organizations and hospitals. You still have numerous job openings of which many employees that were forced to resign transferred to." Maru told him with a smile as he bit into a forkful of heaping spaghetti.

"Are you admitting defeat already?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smug grin.

"Of course not, but I am no fool to try to beat the person I knew I was going to join." Maru countered with a sly grin. "You took the person who I wanted to send to Canada to run and manage her own business there."

"That is because my business is in Canada." Sesshomaru responded. "Alaska, Hawaii, and of our demon continent the humans have no access to thanks to its strong natural forces, Atlantis." Maru slammed his palm on the table, earning a chuckle from the daiyoukai.

"You used your old man for that one didn't you?"

"This Sesshomaru does not share business tactics." Maru sighed and removed the already signed paperwork from his briefcase and slid them over to Sesshomaru.

"Of course company earnings are split nine ways as well as all companies owned by the eight of us."

"You feel it necessary to make sure she lives comfortably?"

"I wish the both of you luck with your mating." Maru told him quickly, obviously seeing the courting mark on his neck, "but that's to make sure she has something to fall back on in case you and her don't work out."

"What are you insinuating?" Sesshomaru questioned the daiyoukai across from him only a few years older than he.

"Nothing, every couple has their spats and I know you aren't cold-hearted to leave her with nothing if you were to divorce." Sesshomaru read the contracts thoroughly before signing them and handing the also signed copies back to Maru. Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, smoldering anger consumed his feelings through the courting bond and her aura spiraled from his control.

He smirked. So she found Shippotta, which was splendid, although fairly late considering Chorei informed him on his return to his estate that she had left early that morning. Checking the time on his watch, Sesshomaru scowled. It was seven-thirty, meaning he had to go check the crime scene for the impudent human services. "As much as I have enjoyed your company, I have to take my leave and tend to other business." He laid a bill on the table to cover both their meals and give the waiter a hefty tip.

"It was nice doing business with you Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you can convince Kagome to come to our family gathering. I'd bet the upcoming riots that you'll be mated before then." Maru teased. Sesshomaru gathered his copies and departed the restaurant without another word. He honestly felt that they had some catching up to do before they mated.

Sesshomaru had chosen that restaurant purposely. He had about a ten minute drive before he reached the crime-scene, which was located in Emporia, also, entirely out of his jurisdiction when he had one. He parked in the apartment complex's parking lot as guided by the police officers already there. Upon stepping out of his light blue Lincoln, he was approached by the country-voiced agent he had spoken with over the phone earlier. "Talk." Sesshomaru ordered short on patience thanks to his courting mark which he felt a range of emotions from.

"Well, when I spoke to you earlier, we thought one of your cars had been stolen, but we didn't find no reports in the system, so we figured demons had somethin' to do with it." The blonde-haired thirty-something agent led him to the black Porsche he had bought Kagome as an early Christmas gift and instantly his instincts churned. In plain view was the gun he knew had previously been in the shoe box at his home.

"This vehicle is mine, but there is no need to send it to evidence…" He trailed off noting there was no other scents in the car and too many of the agents around it. There was a small drop of blood on the pavement near where the door was slightly ajar.

"We didn't touch nothing, this is just how we found it." Sesshomaru scowled mentally. Knowing now his Kagome had been here, but was no longer around. He knew she wasn't one to leave her belongings so carelessly abandoned. "Now the crime scene aint too bad. One really charred body, and oh yeah, you probably already noticed the blood in the elevator on both sides. There's alotta blood in the apartment. From a couple different shot angles we guessed. Our evidence team already collected the bullet casings."

Sesshomaru kept quiet as his mind raced. Standing inside the elevator nearly made him lose control of his beast. It was only Kagome's blood here, but there had been another male with her and he smelled demonic poison, one that slowed the healing abilities of demons dramatically and caused the inflicted to become quite weak, nearly paralyzed. He ignored the ramblings of the agent as they reached the tenth floor, where Kagome's scent of blood was the strongest. He detected another male's, not the same as in the elevator. His mind raced as it worked to remember where he had smelled it previously and his beautiful golden eyes narrowed suspiciously when he recalled the scent on Kagome upon seeing her in the hospital after she had been shot. It belonged to her brother.

Walking into the destroyed living room, he spotted what he assumed was Shippotta's body, guessing by the skeleton with burnt-orange hair and the large hole in her chest cavity. Next to the charred remains was the large puddle of blood from Kagome's brother. Her blood was splattered over the bricks of the fireplace, and a little on the ceiling, meaning she had to be on top of someone when she was shot. Guessing from the distance of blood spatters, Sesshomaru figured she was surprised by her brother. Stepping over the puddle of blood, his suspicions were confirmed when he noted Shippotta's blood near her bedroom archway.

The daiyoukai also mentally noted the slight dent in the wall and then the crater in the wall below it. The shattered vase on the ground meant nothing; obviously a miss from whomever had thrown it. "We also found four drained bodies of maids in a deep-freezer in the guest room." The agent told him looking around the room with disgust. His cell phone rang at precisely eight and the agent answered it quickly. He walked away, which did nothing because Sesshomaru's precise hearing caught both sides of the conversation.

The medical examiners could only identify her brother's blood and Shippotta's, and the third was not in their system. Looking around the fireplace, a picture frame caught his eye. A bullet projected from it with a strong smell of the poison he scented earlier drowned it in a large amount. He removed the bullet with his claws, immune to the poison anyway, and realized it was a horribly altered picture of the he and Shippotta dressed in high fashion wedding clothing.

Shippotta was dead, the kit's scent was not in her penthouse at all, and Kagome's scent was hours old. Where could she possibly have went from here injured? Sesshomaru knew for a fact she wouldn't have easily given up on finding Shippo and would have returned to Chorei for healing. He also knew for a fact that she didn't have a youkai cloud to travel on, so leaving her car was also something she couldn't have done. "Well sir, what's your opinion? We gotta keep the press outta this considering that bastard Souta Higurashi was here and escaped somehow again. But at least we know he's injured and we can alert the hospitals in the surrounding are to look out for 'em."

"That would be wise to do. Only mention the death of Shippotta Shimizu and her heinous crimes. Also, I will be having the Porsche towed shortly. Do not expect to drive it to evidence."

Sesshomaru departed from the crime scene just as quickly as he had given advice, and took the stairs instead of the elevator for the hope of a clearer mind. Instead he found that Souta's blood trail randomly continued in there. It stopped strangely on the fourth floor, and he followed her brother's scent until the end of the hallway, which led to apartment door 4E and was still fairly fresh. Sesshomaru masked the growl forming in his throat and threatening to erupt. Inside he could smell him still alive, albeit barely, and attempting to remove the bullet. He muffled his cries of pain well through clenched teeth on thick fabric. Sesshomaru melted the doorknob and held the pathetic human up by his neck instantly. Kagome's scent was on him as well as some of her blood, but it was nowhere in the apartment. "Who the fuck is you freak?"

"Silence human." Sesshomaru growled tightening his grip on his throat. "Where is Kagome?" Souta smiled deliriously.

"You must be one of her demon consorts. You look familiar too, if that bitch wouldn't have made me lose so much blood, I'd prolly know who you are."

"Where is Naraku's location, idiot?" Sesshomaru's nose twitched at the stench of burnt almonds.

"I guess it's time to join my father and mother in hell." Sesshomaru watched as hit bit down on an obnoxiously large-sized capsule of cyanide and dropped him in disgust. Souta Higurashi had never been a threat to him, but he made his future mate's life miserable and in the end, Sesshomaru did not get any information from him. Souta died minutes later, his mouth foamed from the self-poisoning, earning a sneer from the daiyoukai whom was angry at the fact he had chosen the coward's way out and denied him the glory of feeling his blood in his claws and on his hands.

One short phone call to the FBI agent above and more police arrived along with the coroner. Of course to a human perspective, a mass-murderer had killed himself, shirking their justice system and taking his wanted life into his own hands. In the demon community however, his life was an experiment and his death was of no significant importance.

* * *

**And that is the end of Souta. Now where's Kagome? ^_^**

**Love and Leave Love,**

_Mouse or SillY_**  
**


	19. Hostage

_**Honestly, I did not get along AT ALL with this chapter -_-. I wanted to add more to this chapter and at the same time I wanted to scrap it and start anew. I did like certain aspects in it, and I apologize for the stingy length. Enjoy.**_

* * *

A Simple Request

Chapter 19- Hostage

* * *

The world spun for several minutes as she came to. Her unique blue-grey eyes moved back and forth unfocused as everything spun. She almost felt giddy, like she had been swung around so much her equilibrium was off. Laughing at her situation, she was sure, would have been insanity. She was in immense pain, she knew as much. How much time had transpired since she had been shot, the hybrid knew not, but assumed not a tremendous length had gone by because her wound still ached with incredible force.

Smacking her lips as she barely swallowed, she realized dehydration was beginning to set in as her tongue ran over chapped, dry lips. Moving them slightly caused the sweet taste of her own blood to crack through, so she licked them again, doing very little, to actually wet her mouth. She didn't know quite where she was yet. Probably in the hospital or something. She vaguely remembered fainting and someone catching her.

Kagome moaned in pain after she tried to move her arms. Her forearm screamed in protest and she felt more blood leak onto the makeshift bandage she had made for it. Definitely not the hospital, they would have treated her already. She moved her left arm weakly and heard metal on metal jingle from what she felt was a handcuff on both wrists. The room she was in was empty and appeared to be mostly made of metal. There was one door that looked heavy and had no handle from the inside. She raised her nose and sniffed the air delicately, only smelling her blood and stale air.

She suddenly wondered if Naraku was behind this, but quickly dismissed it. His creepy ass would have been right in her face as soon as her eyes opened. Her eyes met a large pellicle mirror to her left and the hybrid could do nothing but question where she was. She knew for a fact that she was not being held in a law enforcement interrogation room due to the manner of her detainment and there was not a table or chair in sight. Gritting her teeth, Kagome realized her feet were handcuffed as well and her socks and shoes were missing to top it all off.

The room still swayed as she lifted her head then set it back down with a plunk on the metal bed she was handcuffed to. She figured she had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour before the overwhelming feel of anger began to seep deep into her mind. She was going to personally gut whomever it was that held her here and Sesshomaru would dissolve them with his poison if she left anything for him. Grumbling, her holy energy rose in her hands briefly and the door flew open, startling her. "Now now my love, there will be none of that. Even if you wanted to use your gift, those special cuffs I made for you would absorb the energy and harm you with twice the strength." Kagome growled ferrally at the familiar voice. Trying to lift her head and crane her neck to see who was talking to her.

"Hojo? I swear to Kami, is it you that has me tied?" she questioned still trying to move her head to see the owner of the voice.

"Yes, I am here for you love. Sorry for leaving you alone for so long, I hadn't expected you to awaken so soon. I am still waiting on a friend to bring my equipment so we can remove that hideous mark on your wrist so we can move forward in life together without the worry of him finding you based on your loving emotions towards me." Kagome flinched as he appeared on her left side, staring in disgust at her beautiful courting mark. Instantly she tried jerking away from him, only for him to stroke her face in she would dare say a loving manner.

"Don't touch me!" She growled angrily. "I don't want a life with you and I sure as hell don't want my courting mark removed.

"When's the last time you even saw your supposed mate?" He snapped angrily, his voice deepening slightly as he grabbed her hair roughly. "You must still be under the effects of his spell and aura. It won't be long before you'll be free of him." Hojo's rough grip on her hair lessened and she growled at him again. Her powers rose in her hands again, perilous to harm him as they were handcuffed to the side of the bed. The handcuffs glowed with malevolent black energy and Kagome wailed in pain as her body shook from the response attack. It was like her whole body was repeatedly stung by billions of hornets and then covered with hot grease.

"I warned you love, don't do it again, I hate to see you in pain." Kagome was still shaking from the brief attack and could only glare at the overly concerned and delusional human male.

"I am not your love and want nothing to do with you. If you're lucky I'll let you live when you release me." Hojo's eyes darkened considerably.

"You wouldn't want to harm your future husband would you? He asked brushing against the wound on her shoulder and Kagome stiffened.

"No, I don't want to hurt Sesshomaru." She responded with an even tone.

"My name is Hojo!" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. Kagome screamed in pain as he dug his fingers into the slowly healing gunshot wound. "I am getting tired of repeating myself. I'm the one who rescued you, not him! You'll learn to show some respect and appreciation." He jerked her arm and Kagome howled in pain responsively. Hot tears fell from her eyes as her powers rose to her defense once more, only to return her into a world of pain. Hojo released her and stormed from the room. "When I come back, that mark is going to be cut of your wrist, whether I have your approval or not."

She still shook from the second attack of herself and she said nothing as the door slammed behind him. How was she going to get out of this one? –

"Where were you when Shippotta was killed and Souta was captured?" a deep voice questioned impatiently.

"I- I was at the grocery store." Lips sneered in disbelief.

"Why is it Shippotta was killed after contacting me about having a lead on my mate-to-be? I was on my way to the apartment and luckily saw all the police cars and ambulances headed to your apartment."

"I do not doubt you could have escaped if you had met with her before her death."

"Souta had no reason to kill himself unless his sister was involved…" Claws tapped methodically against his leather chair.

"M-master Naraku," Hojo stammered fidgeting under his glaring red stare, "I am sure there is a valid reason that Souta committed suicide for a reason. Shippotta had not shared with me she had any leads on Kagome's location." Naraku's penetrating stare made Hojo shift in is spot even more. When his nose twitched the young male stiffened as red eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"What is the reason for blood under your nails? You told the hospital you were away on vacation for two weeks." When Naraku appeared to be scenting who the blood belonged to he frowned deeply. "No specific scent of a patient all I can tell is its female." Hojo wavered in front of his master with uncertainty and before he could register anything, Naraku was in front of him, his claws digging into his throat.

"M-master?" He squeaked with fear. Naraku's nose twitched at the smell of urine. The imbecile had soiled himself in fear.

"Where is she you idiotic twit? Tell me before I kill you!" Before Hojo could open his mouth, there was a loud bang in the very back of the old machinery building. Naraku arched his eyebrow. Surely Hojo could not have been so stupid to rendezvous at the location he was hiding the girl from him. A gun fell on the temple frightened and humiliated doctor and he screamed quite girlishly. Naraku could only smile sadistically. He loved to instill fear in his minions.

"D-Do-Don't shoot!" He practically begged, his eyes closed and tears beginning to stream down his face, "I'll take you to her. I just wanted some time with her before I had to hand her over to you." Naraku's lip curled upward in disgust.

"You had better not-,"

"I didn't deflower her, but Sesshomaru's mark is on her and it's only a matter of time before he pins down her location." Naraku released a deep rumbling growl. Twice in two days his minions endangered his life. Hojo hurriedly walked, knowing the gun was pointed at the back of his head.

"You will pay dearly when we leave after I view her."

"Why can't we take her with us?" Hojo questioned and Naraku pushed the metal weapon against his skull forcefully."

"You imbecile. If we leave here with her, her scent will be on the wind, making us traceable. I still have some incarnations to create and am not ready to face the might daiyoukai." Naraku scowled. He hated admitting he had a weakness. "The only reason you will stay alive today is because I require your assistance obtaining the demons and children necessary for this." He watched the human male in front of him shiver and they stopped in front of a pellicle mirror obviously recently installed. The light in front of it gave him view to the hybrid inside and she couldn't see them. She appeared weak and on the brink of unconsciousness. Naraku only smiled. He wished he could have enough time to have his way with her, but he sensed time was of the essence.

"You will watch how to treat the demon princess." Naraku stated continuing his way to the door. He couldn't contain his excitement as he opened it and saw she was completely detained.

"Hello dear Kagome. I hope you remember me." He greeted staying where she couldn't see him. A vicious snarl was heard and she struggled with her restraints.

"Naraku, you hopeless bastard stay away from me." He allowed the door to close, trapping the both of them inside. Her fear filled the room instantly despite her mouthing off to him. He reached out to caress her bare pale feet, nearly purring at their softness. She tried, and horribly failed to kick off his touch as his hand gradually rose up her long shapely legs and rested on her thigh as he neared her sides. She was trying with all her might to control her powers and knew he was testing how much control she had gotten over them. He looked back at the door, seeing a blast mark scorched into its deep metal. Naraku had no way of knowing how she managed to throw an attack when the handcuffs were supposed to hurt her at the rise of power. "Get your slimy murderous hands off!"

"You do know your brother is dead?" The smell of grief assaulted him and he continued his groping of her thigh, heading passed her sex and to the button of her jeans. She tried to buckle away from him and he held the nearly forgotten gun to her chin and shushed her.

"I'll kill you." She told him darkly, her voice unwavering even though tears were falling from her beautifully unique eyes.

"I did not kill him. He died at his own hand, and I'm betting you had something to do with it." Naraku paused, the button undone. "Ssssh, don't fight it, we don't have long before your lapdog arrives." He tilted her neck at an uncomfortable angle with the heavy gun, forcing her to stare at the dull, chipped white wall behind her. Naraku saw her hands clenching and unclenching, her claws shredding her palms as her blood leaked onto the metal bed. He grinned, removing the gun from her chin and his hand from her zipper.

"Such a fine mate you'll be the next time we meet." He told her in a sickly sweet manner. He grasped her wrist and shot off the link connecting her to the bed. She screamed expectedly and the room vibrated with the sound of the bullet leaving the chamber. "Hush sweetling, I will not kill you. I merely want to taste you." He pulled her wrist to his lowered mouth and sucked greedily, his eyes bleeding red in frenzy. Kagome felt sick to her stomach as his slimy tongue circled the blood leaking from her palm to her wrist and shuddered with disgust as his tongue made his way to her claw lacerations on her palm. Her power built in her hands again, only for the cuff to warningly glow back before she let it fade.

Naraku had just extended his fangs to bite into her flesh when Hojo burst in, obviously more frightened than before. "Master we must go!" Naraku growled at the interruption and licked the blood from his lips. He dug his claws into his own palm and pressed it against her free one.

"I'll see you again soon." He declared following the human male out. Naraku hate to be interrupted more than he did being caught. But dealing with simpletons often led to mistakes. Hojo had led him to his car, smartly parked at the back of the large abandoned factory. As soon as he shuffled his keys from his pocket, blood splattered against the window and he slumped to the ground. Naraku stepped over his corpse and blood as it leaked from his cranium. He pressed the button to unlock the car and sped off using a back road. He would have to find another lackey.

* * *

_**See! You see the evils in this chapter? Egads! It was so mean to me =[. And my shortest ever for this story I think. Its been sitting on my harddrive just like this for a month or more. I dont know when the next update will be. This story is beginning to frustrate me and I dont even know if people like it or still read it. Anyhow.**_

_**Love and Leave Love.**_


End file.
